The Hogwarts Mage
by Fairy of Fire and Fury
Summary: A new teacher comes to Hogwarts. With a completely different kind of magical gift. Watch as she helps Severus descover what he really is ment for. Watch as they compete in the battle of a lifetime.
1. Professor?

I DONT OWN ANY OF THIS! I AM LEARNING TO GET OVER IT- SO SHOULD YOU!

Chapter 1  
Professor?

"Teachers please, follow me!" Headmaster Dumbledore was trying frantically to usher his colleagues into the great hall for a staff meeting. Of course, this was complicated by the fact that this was the first staff meeting since the summer break had begun so most of the teachers were trying to get re-acquainted although some in the most unorthodox of ways. It seemed that Professor Snape had accidentally stepped on the tiny, Professor Flitwick.

"I'll say it again Flitwick, I didn't see you there!"

"Well maybe if you didn't stick that duckbill of a nose of yours so high up in the air you would have seen me!"

"Gentleman please", interrupted Madam Hooch, who seemed to be playing referee to this fight. "You're acting like your students!"

As the teacher continued to yell, talk, and bicker Dumbledore was losing patience.

With a flick of his wand He shot purple fire-crackers into the air yelling, "Quiet!" Immediately they all fell silent. "Thank you, and now if you all would be so kind as to quietly follow me we can start the meeting."

Once they were all settled in the great hall Dumbledore began.

"I suppose you all know why we're here. No? Well then, last year as I hope you all remember, I said that we may be adding a new course to our curriculum. Well it just so happens that the Minister has agreed to let me do so. We will be adding a course in Magery Magic this year. Now for those of you who are not familiar with the term 'mage', it simply means wizard of signal magic. But of course for those of you still in the dark, the new teacher will be able to tell you a lot more about it than I can."

"Who is it Albus? Are they trustworthy?" asked Professor McGonagall. "You know with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rising again not everyone can be trusted."

"My dear Minerva, I have known this person their entire life, and I assure you, she can be trusted."

"She? Well go on, what's her name?"

Just as he was about to answer, one of the hall doors burst open to admit a tiny house-elf.

"SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE!" squeaked the elf, as he ran to the headmaster.

Once he had stopped in front of the elder man panting, Dumbledore said, "Calm yourself Dobby. Then go and let her in."

At that the house elf rush out the door, only to return again a few minutes later. He cleared his throat, "Presenting..."

"There will be no need for that.," said a comforting female voice from behind the half-open door. "I can introduce myself."

In stepped a young lady in about her mid-twenties. She had iron-straight light brown hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders, fading into golden-blond about half way down. She also had deep blue eyes that shone brightly with amusement. She was somewhat tall, standing about five-eleven, with a slender figure that was mostly hidden by a long, black robe, with three-quarter sleeves, and a golden-painted

She gave a nod to the elf, which blushed and scurried out the door.

"Ah, welcome." That was Dumbledore. "Here let me conjure you a chair."

"No need." replied the women.

As she approached the table she took out her wand. Once she stood just behind Snape's chair, she tapped the back of it with her wand, "Duplidraw." Instantly the wand sprung out of her hand and began to draw an exact copy of Severus' chair. When the chair was almost complete the wand transformed into an ax and made a large divot in the seat of the chair. Then the wand transformed back to its original shape and landed in the woman's outstretched hand.

The lady eyed the chair suspiciously, then looked up to smile at Dumbledore. As everyone had turned to look at him, he began to laugh.

After he had managed to stifle them he asked, "Severus, would you please stand up?"

Snape gave him a questioning glare, then stood. With a simple swish and flick of his wand Dumbledore made both chairs levitate, to reveal identical scratches in the seat of each chair. At this everyone began to laugh except for Snape and the mysterious lady. She seemed to be elsewhere with a blank expression but troubled eyes.

Once everyone quieted the Headmaster lowered both chairs, and those standing took their seats.

"Everyone I would like to welcome the new addition to our staff, Miss Sarahantifany Anastasia Merloom." At that some of the teachers said hello or offered her a hand to shake introducing themselves. Then Dumbledore continued, "My granddaughter."

At this the room once again became silent. After a few Dumbledore said, "well I think that's all for today although, if Professor Merloom does not object, I would like us all to meet in the staff room at nine tomorrow morning for a demonstration of her talents."

When he looked at the girl she nodded.

"Very well then I wish to see you all tomorrow morning. You may use the rest of the day as you like. Remember that the students will be arriving in exactly two weeks."

After all the teaches had filed out Dumbledore walked over to the still-seated Sarahantifany,

"You did good today." he said quietly. She nodded. "You know, there is a lot I think you can teach us - and I don't mean just the students."

"I know grandfather. My only question is, are they willing to learn?"

* * *

Later that night Sarah found herself in her new living quarters. She had a total of five new rooms. When she first walked in from the hallway, she found herself in her new office. It was rather plain with only a cherry-wood desk and a matching chair padded in red velvet, which was placed in the center of the room. Also there was a little wooden bookshelf in the corner by the door. I'll definitely have to add my own touch she thought, as she walked into the next room.

Off to the left of her office, was a sitting room. It had a lovely deep blue and white checked couch, a mahogany coffee table, stained dark, and two matching chairs, padded with a seat cushion to match the couch. There was even a grandfather clock in the corner. Also much to her delight, she saw many pieces of her weapon collection in glass cases along the walls.

The next room up from that was her bedroom, furnished with a king sized four-poster bed complete with purple satin curtains and a small night stand. There was also a huge walk in closet, which enabled her to space each piece of her small wardrobe a foot apart.

Then, just as she was about to walk into the next room, she saw it, her most prized possession, her sword, 'Blood Biter'. It was hanging just above the fireplace. That sword was like a friend to her, a friend that had also saved her life more than once.

She admired the sword for a few seconds then once again walked up, this time into a bathroom that was all finished in marble with a pedestal sink and a tub that looked big enough for a woman five times her size.

Next, she walked out of the bathroom and into the room on her right. This was definitely going to be her favorite room. It had an oval window-seat that looked out into a private courtyard. The seat was padded with purple velvet. All of the windows were block windows, spotted with drops from the rain.

Every spot on the wall, from top to bottom was covered in marble shelves. Most of them were full of books, that is except four mostly empty shelves above the fire place. Each had a tiny brass plate on it that read, "Professor Merloom's personal collection". The only books on the shelves were the ones she had brought with her from home. This pleased her, for she knew that she could use the rest of the space to add her new favorites from around the room. The last thing she saw before she went through the door that led back to her office, was a wooden work-table with four chairs placed around it.

Once she had realized that all of her possessions had already been put away she decided to go for a walk in the rain. After all she always did her best thinking when she was out in nature, and this would be the perfect time to go over her plans for tomorrow's demonstration.

* * *

The Hogwarts Potions-master, Severus Snape, was cleaning out his desk when he noticed it was raining. As he looked out his office window he saw someone standing by the lake getting drenched by the rain, which was coming down in buckets. At first he had thought it was Professor Moody who had decided to take the job of the Dark Arts professor, as he was supposed to have done last year before he was captured and imprisoned in a plot to try and kill Harry Potter. Then he realized that this person was rather slender, too slender to be Alabaster Moody. It's that girl, he realized. That new mage teacher, or what ever she calls herself. What a nut!

He continued to stare at the new professor until he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he said hotly.

"It's Minerva, may I come in?"

"Well, if you must."

"I must," she said from behind the door.

A few seconds later the door swung open. Professor Minerva McGonagall was a slightly older woman dressed in her usual green robes. She had green eyes, gray hair -which at one point had been black - she was in good shape for her age, and had quite a piercing stare though it was nowhere near as frightening as Snapes' own evil glare.

"I came to ask a favor of you."

Snape smirked.

"My first lesson for the new fifth years is how to transform fire into water. I assume it will get a little - messy, so I was wondering if you had any Burn Balm."

Snape gave her a haunting smile.

"Why of course," he went to a small cabinet on the far side of the room and came back with a rather large jar, "although, might I ask why you didn't go down to the hospital wing to get this, instead of bothering me?"

McGonagall returned his fake smile.

"For your information I have already been down there; there is none. Do you really think I would come down to these dark, smelly dungeons if I didn't have to?"

Snape ignored the question.

"Well Catwoman, since you got what you came for would you mind leaving so I can considerate?"

As if to prove his point Minerva transformed into her cat form and gave him a high pitched meow. Then she transformed back to human, picked up the jar she had left on the ground, and headed for the stairs that would lead her to the main entrance hall.

Severus turned to look out the window again, but notice the lady was gone. Well with any luck, he thought, she has been eaten by that giant squid, in the lake, and I won't have to look at her ever again.

* * *

The next day the teachers were all sitting around the staff room table, waiting for the new teacher and the headmaster to arrive. About five minutes later they both came in.

"Sorry we're late," that was Dumbledore, "I wanted to ask Professor Merloom about the supplies she would be requiring."

The girl took a seat at the head of the table by the door while Albus took a seat at the other end so that he was looking right at her.

"Professor, you may begin."

"Thank you Headmaster. Now as I am told, all any of you know about mages is that they have only one magic, right?"

No one answered.

"O.K. then first off I feel that I must say that it is not that uncommon around here. All of England sends their mages to the University at Lightbridge, a school crafted just for mages. Also I must say that what you think about them is wrong. Mages can have more than one type of magic - I myself do - but it is rare. Also that even wizards and witches like yourselves can also have mage power as I do."

As if to prove her point she took out her wand and levitated the bag she had brought with her onto the table. From it she took a hilt knife and a book.

"There are two types of mages. One is an academic mage; they harvest their power from within. This type of mage is more popular and easier to recognize in people, although I highly doubt that we'll find any mages of this kind in the students here for they probably would have already found out that they have this skill, and been sent off to a magery school. The second tape is an abicaint mage; they get their power from things that are already made. For example one of my powers is weaponry magic, I can work thought weapons."

At this she began a sort of slow breathing and the hilt knife jumped off the table, and began to weave its way in and out of the staff. Stunned, Professor Flitwick fell off the top of his many cushions, and McGonagall let out a tiny scream. Then the Knife landed right back in Sarah's hand.

"I am sorry if I scared you," she said. "I would not have let it hurt you. You'll be relieved to know that I was in complete control of it the whole time."

"Well not by much!" McGonagall muttered.

If Sarah heard her, she ignored it.

"As a matter of fact, part of my power enables me to be able to sense the people and weapons around me, without seeing them. For instance Professor Snape has a knife tucked in the ankle of his right sock."

"I do not!" He exclaimed. At that moment a knife floated up onto the table from where Severus was sitting.

"Yes, you do," Snape's face went even paler than usual, "Also I can command more than one at a time."

At this both Snape's and Sarah's knives jumped up and started to battle each other as if invisible hands were controlling them. Then they stopped and the mages knife jumped into her bag, while Snape's flew back into his sock.

"Any questions so far?"

Mad-eye Moody raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"How many knives can you control at once?"

"Well I don't know how many knives, but I once had to control forty swords. I made them duel with pirates who were trying to attack my homeland of Winding Circle. Of course I had help from my friends, they lent me some of their strength."

To this Moody nodded.

"Anything else?"

This time it was Professor Flitwick who asked, "You said you had more than one power, what else can you do?"

"Well, the other part of my power is imagination, more commonly known as a writing mage. This type of magic works through literature."

Just then she slid the book on the table down to Madame Hooch.

"This book is called The Door. Madame Hooch, if you would be so kind as to open it to any page and read about a paragraph or so."

Sarah began the slow breathing again then Hooch began, "Chapter 7. John looked at the door wondering how to open it. Every time he tried to pick the lock, his lock-picks just melted into a pool on the floor. He didn't have the key but he knew he had to open it. His grandfather's last words to him had been, 'Find the door that must be found. Once you are there open it, and find your quest.'"

Everyone's face turned from Madame Hooch to Sarahantifany, who was sweating slightly, but everyone's eyes were no longer on her but on the scene behind her.

There was a boy by a big old-fashioned wooden door, a pool of silver by his feet. He was standing there is if remembering.

"The grandfather's voice!" squeaked Flitwick.

Sarah now opened her eyes, and wiped the few droplets of sweat from her forehead, with the back of her hand.

"Once again I didn't mean to frighten you." The vision disappeared.

"But they looked so real - and we could hear them!" exclaimed Professor Sprout.

"Yes, you were supposed to hear them, and they were supposed to seem real. Of course that is why it exhausted me. I did a little experimenting yesterday and have not yet recovered all of my strength. Hearing is a very hard sense for my magic to activate. Also I was trying to make them seem more real than usual. Although I probably would have toned it down a bit if, Madame Hooch, had decided to read the part where he stabs the ghost of his grandfather."

At that piece of information a few people shuddered, but Dumbledore just smiled.

"Now, are there any questions?"

No one answered.

"Well if that is all I shall see you all at dinner," said Dumbledore.

Sarah nodded.

Once everyone had left, Dumbledore, walked over to the still seated Sarah, and handed her the book that had been left on the table.

"You did well again today, Sarahantifany. Pretty soon the students will be here, and I'm sure that you'll become one of the favorite teachers...Who knows maybe someday they might even like you more than Professor Snape."

Sarah had to laugh at that.

"Thank you grandfather."

* * *

The next few days dragged on slowly. Sarahantifany tried to ask some of the teachers to lunch or a drink in the evenings, but they were busy setting up their classrooms. Some even advised her to do the same so she decided to take their advice.

She cleaned the windows and washed down all the walls. Winky almost had a heart attack when she saw Sarah scrubbing the floors. It took five minutes to calm the poor elf down.

By the end of the day Sarah had cleaned the whole room, and rearranged it several times so the next day she tried to make lesson plans. That soon fell through because she had no idea how many students she would be teaching or what kind of magic they would have so it ended up that she spent the next week either writing, reading, taking walks, or practicing her fighting skills. She even made a list of every book in her study, all 17,162 of them.

One day she woke up and took a look at her calendar.

"Only three more days till the students arrive."

Then she remembered that her grandfather had told her if she needed anything just to ask.

'Well,' she thought. 'I could use some more bruise balm, and willow bark tea." For she knew that no matter what a student's magic was they would sooner or later get bruises and cuts from the practice. 'Well I might as well make it myself considering everyone else is busy."

Just as she was about to start she found that she was out of willow bark for the tea mixture so she went to find Professor Snape although she had found him rather rude and preferred to avoid him. 'Well if he gives me a hard time, I'll tell him if he'd rather make it for me himself he's welcome to do so.'

The first place she checked was in the staff room, then his office. Finally she found him in his classroom. He seemed to be writing something at his desk.

"Um...excuse me Professor Snape?"

He looked up, "Yes, Professor Merloom...did you want something?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any dried willow bark. I'm making a pain numbing tea."

"Why didn't you just go down to the hospital wing and get some already made?"

"Because I wanted it in large stores for my class room, and I didn't want to bother Poppy."

"But yet you have no problem bothering me."

"Well, if you going to be rude about it -" She turned to leave.

"Wait, Professor," she turned, "you know if you're going to take my little jokes to heart you'll never last once the students get here."

"I didn't take it to heart, and since we're colleagues and all, you might as well call me Sarah."

"Well Sarah, my name is Severus, and if you would just wait a minute I will get that bark for you."

He swept over to a cabinet and pulled the doors open. After thrusting a few fists full of bark into a bag he handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said. If you ever need anything -"

He waved the comment away.

"I doubt that I will ever need anything from you, but you're welcome." He said the word as if it tasted funny to his lips, which made her nervous.

Walking back to her room she noticed that she was hungry. She thought about asking her grandfather to lunch but then thought better of it. Her grandfather had been rather on edge ever since he came back from Harry Potter's hearing although why anyone would try and expel a fifteen year old boy for defending himself against dementors, was beyond her to even guess.

* * *

Sarah woke up and jumped out of bed. Today was the day. She completed her morning staff exercise in a hurry. Then she rushed downstairs to breakfast. Dumbledore smiled when she came in.

"Today's the big day," he said. Snape snorted.

"Finally," said Sarah in a bored tone. "This has been the longest two weeks of my life! What time do the students arrive?"

"About seven or so. Is your class room all ready?"

"Yes. Headmaster, when will I get to test the students? For magic I mean."

"I have decided that tomorrow all classes will be canceled. Each grade in every house will have an appointed time to see you."

"Thank you, sir."

Later on that day Sarah tried meditating, but she kept getting distracted so finally she gave up and went down to the kitchens to see if the house elves would accept her help. She was in luck. They were so busy getting ready for the feast they had no time to refuse her. Using her power over weapons she set to work chopping and cutting everything in sight. Once a knife she had been controlling whizzed by a young female house elf by the name of Hoppy, causing her to drop an entire tray of lemon tarts.

After she had been there for a few hours she decided to stop. She would need all the strength she could get to test the students for magic. Just as she was about to leave Snape walked in from behind the painting that covered the entrance to the kitchen.

"Hello, Sarah."

"Hello, Severus. What are you doing here?"

"I needed some moily herbs for my potion and I'm out."

"Oh"

"By the way Dumbledore is looking for you and don't ask me why. It's not my job to keep tabs on you or your grandfather."

"I wasn't about to."

As she left she began to wonder, "What is his problem? He comes in acting quite nice, then he acts like I'm a little child, and speaks as if my grandfather is a type of poison."

Sarah was in her sitting room reading, "Weather Mages and their Works", when someone knocked on the door. She opened it to find Dumbledore.

"The carriages are on their way," he said. "If you are ready shall we walk down together?"

"Yes, of course just one moment. I would like to change into other clothes."

She ran into her room to get changed. Since she had been alone, she had worn just a white button-down shirt and a pair of riding breeches, the kind of outfit she wore to practice sword fighting. Now she changed into a long undyed cotton dress. Over it she wore a black habit, with a rope belt at her waist. Her hair, which she had left handing loose, was now pulled into a horse tail by a black leather strap.

When she walked out into her sitting room once more Dumbledore smiled, "You look just like a professor."

She replied, "So I guess it doesn't show that I feel like anything but?"

"Not in the least," he said as he swung an arm around her shoulder. "Come, the rest of the staff is already in the hall."

As they walked down the corridor that led to the Great Hall Dumbledore stopped.

"Sarahantifany, tonight at the banquet I am going to introduce you. When I do I am going to tell everyone that you are my granddaughter. If there is one thing that I have learned after thirty-five years as headmaster, it is that the students have a way of finding out everything you don't want them to. I'm only doing this because I don't like hiding things, and I feel it will only blow up in our faces later. Although before I do, I must be sure that you are O.K. with this. If you are not then I shall -"

Sarah put up a hand to silence him, "You know best, grandfather."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sarah found herself seated at Dumbledore's left with McGonagall at his right. The older women smiled at her weakly. Sarah gave her the same weak smile in return, she could tell that this person didn't like her at all. Seated on her own left was Snape. He didn't look any more pleased at her company than McGonagall.

Most of the students where already seated in the great hall The few extra seats at each table would soon be filled with first years. The hall doors swung open, and in stepped a giant man Sarah knew as Hagrid. Sometimes on her walks around the grounds she had meet the jolly man. Although his figure was quite hunting, with his unusually large frame and the cuts and bruises he had received on a trip he had taken during the summer he was as friendly as a puppy. Behind him were all of the frightened first years. They all looked wide-eyed at the room before them, and most of them were as pale with shock as Professor Snape's normal complexion.

"Let the Sorting begin," said Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall stepped down from the head table and withdrew a list from her pocket.

"When I call your name please come forward, Abercrombie, Euan."

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Sarah watched as the line of first yours slowly thinned. At last the sorting was done and the headmaster stood.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you all had a good summer. Before we begin the feast there are a few start of term announcements. First off, we are to have Professor Moody fill the position of Defense Against Dark Arts. I'm sure he will be a perfect replacement for last year's teacher. Second we are to have a new figure on the grounds. Miss Dolores Umbridge is here to make sure that every thing is running smoothly. As many of you know we have had a few accidents these past few years, and the ministry believes that this is for the good of the school."

Anyone who did not know Dumbledore well might have thought he completely agreed with the ministry sending this Umbridge woman here but anyone who knew him as Sarah did could see that his eyes showed utmost disgust for the woman. She wondered why Dumbledore had never told her that someone from the ministry was coming to Hogwarts.

"Too proud probably."

Dumbledore loved this school and loved running it. Having the Ministry send someone to look after him was like a personal insult. As she looked around the room she was relieved to find that she was not the only one shocked by this woman's presence. By the looks on some of the other professors' faces, she could tell that they had not been not told about this either.

Dumbledore continued.

"Also, we are to have a new subject added to our curriculum this year," Sarahantifany then realized that almost every eye in the room was on her, "a class in Magery."

Silence.

"For those of you who don't know a mage is a person with a special kind of magic. As I understand it this can include anything from being a seer to having special powers with something, for example your new teachers powers are over weapons and imagination."

Dumbledore turned to look at her. At first she didn't know what he wanted but then she realized he wanted a demonstration. After a nod of agreement, she closed her eyes and drew in a slow deep breath. Suddenly all of the table knives at the head table jumped up into the air. She made them do a signal flip, and then land back down to the table again.

At first everything was quiet. Then a few kids at the Gryffindor table began to applaud. Pretty soon everyone was clapping, or whistling. She was still blushing when Dumbledore continued.

"Although not every one will be able to attend her class. This type of magic is something you are born with," a few people groaned, "but don't give up hope yet. Many of you may have this magic and not even know it. So you shall all be tested for it tomorrow instead of having class."

At this a few people clapped, and a few groaned. Sarah supposed that was because many of them thought it was a test with quills and ink, but it wasn't.

* * *

Listen up!

Story Clues:

1.) Just to let you know Mad-eye also had a knife on his person. Also there is a reason why Sarah didn't use him as an example instead of Snape.  
2.) Umbridge will not have a huge role in this story: SORRY  
3.) IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE READ THIS:

There is something to be uncovered about Snape and his abilities: What do you think it is?

For those of you who think that I need to work on this a bit, you're not alone. I am planning on a rewrite anyway. However, I would like to know what you would like me to improve most and what your favorite section was so I make sure to keep it throughout the rewrite. Also if you are interested in reading more give me your email so that I can send you the new web address once re-posted. If you don't have email let me know I'm sure we can find a way to contact you.

By the way  
Flaming has no effect on me.  
I will not report you but if someone else finds out that is not my problem.

I am a better reader than writer so if you have any stories- LET ME KNOW!


	2. Finding the Students

Chapter 2 

Finding the Students

The feast was delicious, but now with all of that rich food in her belly, Sarah sat in her book room, ready to work. Around her both on the table and on the floor sat books, quills, parchment, and ink. She was busy adding the final touches to her magic test for tomorrow, when a house elf rushed in, "Excuse me Professor, but the headmaster is wondering if any of the teachers were in need of more supplies."

Sarah thought for a moment. Then, just as she was about to say no, remembered her test, "About ten bottles of ink and twenty rolls of parchment." she replied.

The house elf looked at her stunned, but rushed out of the room to do as she was told.

A half an hour later there was a knock on she office door. When she opened it she found Dumbledore, with a large wooden crate levitating behind him. "Hello professor," he said cheerily. "I have the supplies you wanted -and I am really anxious to no what in Merlin's name you are planing to do with all of this...Build a paper house?"

Sarah laughed, "No, not quiet." she said, leading him into her library.

Once Dumbledore got a look at her work table he said, "Well I see that it is not only your eyes that you inherited from me, but also the habit of leaving things just a 'little' messy. So tell me what is all this 'mess' for?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was pacing his study, furious. Dumbledore had canceled all classes for tomorrow. So that miserable mage could see if the students had any weird magic. Severus new what would happen, students would be to busy studying this 'magic' to pay any attention to his.

Now the students he should of had tomorrow will be a week behind the rest. Also the way that she cozies up right next to Dumbledor. It's no wonder she got him to cancel classes. She could get him to do anything she wants, that miserable little witch!-

Just then the potion he'd been brewing in the corner of the room started to boil...but it was not supposed to boil. There was no fire under it. As a matter of fact the closest sores of heat was the fireplace ten feet away. 'What had happened?' wondered Snape. For this was not the first time something like this had taken place. Less than a week ago one of the potions he had been brewing turned to solid ice right before his eyes. Stuff like this had never happened before last week though, and Severus surly did not want it to happen again.

------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the fact that she went to bed at one o'clock that very morning, Sarah still awoke a five. Not as well rested as she new she should be for the task that lie head, but there were ways to fix that. Sarah went to the leather bag that lay by her bed. As she rummaged through it, she found what she was looking for. A hidden pocket lay inside. From it, she withdrew a tiny glass bottle in the shape of those used for whisky. It was about two inches wide and four inches tall. She opened the bottle and took a small sip. Instantly she felt better. The potion was one she had made herself, with the help of a plant mage named Rosethorn. It contained essence of her own magic, enhanced with herbs. When she drank a sip I could renew part of her magical strength. Although she had to be careful, drinking to much at a time could make it work as a poison.-

At first she would only need a little sip to satisfy her caving for it. But after a while it would have the same effects as Dragon Salt. She would need more and more at a time until one day she took so much that is killed her. She shuttered at the thought. The women Rosethorn who had taught her the potion, had pounded the story of what might happen into her head.

-She then slipped the bottle into her bag and then picked it up and carried it with her to breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When she arrived at the great hall she found that there was less that a handful of other people there. A lone student was sitting a the Huffelpuff table. Poring cream after cream into what Sarah, assumed and hoped was a cup or coffee. Dumbledore was at the high table sipping a steaming mug. Also Severus, who was poking at a plate of eggs as if they were suppose to jump right off the plate into his mouth, 'He is definitely not a morning person.' Sarah thought. Taking note, as to be shore 'never' to ask him for anything this early in the morning. Plainly for the fear of getting her head bitten of.

Sarah took a set next to her grandfather, "Good morning." she said.

"Oh, good morning Sarahantifany. How did you sleep?"

"Well, the little I got was restful."

"That's good...lemon drop?" he asked. Pulling out a tiny metal box from his robe pocket. Sarah nodded and took one, Dumbledore took two.

"And how did you sleep?" she asked, noticing the tiny bags under his eyes.

"I didn't." He said tartly, "Instead I had a long talk with the minister about pointless matters...Although to him the number of house elves and chamber pots we have at this school could not wait till morning." Sarah frowned, no matter how healthy he was for his age, he needed sleep. Dumbledore saw her frown, "I'm fine...You know you look just like your mother when you do that."

This caught Sarah off guard. It had been thirteen years since her parents death, but the memory still hurt. Dumbledore pretending not to notice her grimace. In stead he slid her a stack of Belgium waffles, and a bottle of syrup. They were her favorite breakfast and Dumbledore new it. Without saying a word she ate them.

When she was finished she left. The hall was slowly starting to fill up but, their was still two hours till her first group came for testing. Within fifteen minutes she was in her class room her test was set up and she found herself with nothing to do. She decided to read, and she continued till she heard a knock on her open classroom door.

"Excuse me, Professor...but we are hear for testing." The speaker was a boy who sounded as if he was unsure if he should even be there. He looked to be about fifteen, with black hair and green eyes. He also had a lighting shaped scare on his forehead- stange.

"Yes of course, cumin." Sarah replied hurriedly. She had not realized how late it was. "Now what house are you from?"

"We are the Griffendor 5th year." replied the boy. He paused as if unsure of what to do.

When Sarahantifany realized that he and the rest of his class mates were still in the door way, she said, "Please, come in." The boy did so, and slowly the rest of his class mates followed. "All of you need to find the desk with the paper on it that says, 'Griffidor 5th years'. Then one at a time use the quill to write your name, gender, age, and favorite hobby. Once you've finished you may go."

"That's it?" asked a girl with frizzy brown hair, "That's the test."

"Yes," replied Sarah. "And incase you forget the directions-" Immediately apiece of chalk sprung up from the ledge under the chalkboard and began to right the directions. A few of the students gasped.

"Will we be able to do that?" asked a chubby boy with black hair.

"No," replied the frizzy headed girl. "Even if you do have magery magic you probably won't have that type. Plus to make objects work on the own takes a lot of studying."

Sarah was shocked, "How do you no so much of my magic?" she asked.

The girl blushed, but before she could answer, a tall boy with fiery red hair said, "It's because she was up till twelve-thirty reading books about mage's."

This made the girl give him a scowl. Then she turned to Sarah and said, "The school library only had a few." She sounded resentful. Then she notice that everyone else was in line, waiting to take the test.

As the girl scurried over to the back of the line, the boy with the scar said, "Professor, There's no ink.? He looked around the room in search of ink.

This made Sarah smile, "You won't need any." The boy looked at her questioningly, so she said, "I magiced the quill there's ink inside." The boy gave her a surprised look but began to write, as ink flowed out onto the paper.

She had magiced the parchment so that, as they were writing, the parchment would look in side of them and record any magic. Later Sarah would use a great deal of her strength to unscramble is all and find any traces of magery.

Just as that group was finishing up, the 3rd year Huffelpuffs came in. The only break in the flow of students was for lunch. Which Sarah took in her class room. Wanting to avoid a thousand questions from both students, and teachers about the test.

It was four-thirty when the last group of students was finished. Sarah went down to the kitchens to grab an early dinner. She knew that when she was finished, she would be to tired to make any sort of appearance in the great hall.

When she was full she went back to her class room and shut the door. She did not want to be disturbed. She used her wand to push all the desks out of the way, into a corner of the room. Then she took all of the test papers and laid them out on the floor. When she went to her leather bag she took out a light blue box. Inside was a bunch of plain torn up parchment scraps. With these she made a giant circle around her and the test papers. The circle cover about one-forth of her class room. She set the box outside the circle. Then using her power and the circle as a base she trapped herself in a globe of her power. This would make shore that knowone didserbed her, and also to make sure that none of her power leaked out to diserber others.

Finally she was ready to begin. She took out her belt knife and made two cuts one in each of her palms. Then she let a few drops of her blood fall onto each paper as she began to chant spells. Using the blood as ink she drew ainchent ruens of magic on each paper. The whole process took about an hour. When she was done she noticed that some of the names began to glow. Those names would be those of the people who had mage magic, but she could record those later. Right now, she was tired. Just after using her foot to rub out part of her magical circle her clasped next to her work, and fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah awoke to someone shaking her, "Sarahantifany...Sarahantifany... It's late, and we need to talk."

Sarah opened her eyes reluctantly, and found her grandfather standing over her. The light from his wand almost blinding her, "What time is it?" she asked.

Her grandfather looked at her weriedly. Her close were socked threw with sweet, and the sleeves of her robes covered in blood. Her hair was all ascue.

If Sarah had not given him several books to read on mage's and their workings, he would have been petrified at the site of his granddaughter. "About twelve-fifteen...are you going to be able to teach tommarow?"

Sarah posed for a minute looking herself over. "No."

"Then lets get you down to the hospital wing, and take care of those hands."

"I have healing supplies in my room, I don't need the hospital wing." This came out in more of a wine then a statement, but Dumbledore gave her a stern look.

"Now, you know very well that if I don't take you to the hospital wing, Poppy will have my head when she finds out." He rubbed his neck then said, "And I happened to like it just where it is."

Sarah laugh slightly. Poppy Pomfree, was the school nurse. She also had quiet a reputation for scolding people who ignored ingeruse. Exprecaly her grandfather. She held up a hand, and Albus hauled her to her feet. She winced at the pain in her hand. Then at a very slow pace the set out for the hospital wing.

As they walked the talked about many things. What had not accrued to Sarah was that none of these subjects were the one that Dumbledore had been meaning to tell her about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sarah, awoke in her room. She had insisted that after her hands were healed, she be taken back to her own room The previous night on the way to the inferery. Her and her grandfather had decided that the students with mage power, would see her every morning from five to six. Also every Saturday morning for lessons from, five to twelve. The earlier time would help, both with teaching the students discipline, and also, not to make them fell like they had wasted their hole Saturday in class.

Sarah found it hard to get out of bed. She was incredible stiff from using so much magic, the previous night. Once she did, she managed to scoot a few feet away from her bed and use her mind to imagine a small protective circle around herself. Then she began to meditate.

When she was finished she felt slightly better but still very tired and stiff. Somehow she managed to get to her book room. Reading, being a corner stone of her magic always helped her to regain magical strength. Once she had been reading for a half an hour, she heard a knock on her office door. Rather than getting up to open it, she yelled, "Come in."

The door open and a squeaky voice said, "Professor?"

She immediately recognized the voice, as that of a house elves, "In here!" she called.

A tiny house elf came rushing through, carrying a tray, "Lunch, Professor." The house elf set the tray on the table. Then instead of leaving, she just starred at Sarah with her huge green eyes.

Sarah looked at her suspiciously , "Yes?"

The house elf blushed and handed her a plain white envelope. Sarah recognized the handwriting as her grandfathers immediately. She opened the letter and read:

'This house elf has sticked orders from me to stay and watch you eat everything on that plate. She will be reporting back to me when you are done so I edvise you to eat everything without complaint. Signed, Your loving grandfather.'

To Sarah this sounded all to much like her grandfather. Somehow she would pay him back for this. To the bottom of the letter, Sarah found a quill and added, 'Thank you ever so much, loving grandfather.'

Smiling at herself she put the letter down and looked at the house elf still standing beside her. "After I'm finished eating, take this to Dumbledore." she said. The house elf nodded and tried to cover a grin with her hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day after Sarah had taken a nap and meditated once again she when down to her class room to record the names of the students with mage power. She found that the names of those inpowered were now written in red- her blood.

Finished, she went down to the headmaster, office list in hand. As Dumbledore went over the list he said, "Interesting, but all together not to suprizing. More than half the students on your list have showed signs of more than just ordinary magic. Or at lest an interests in the subjects you have them listed under." He then handed the list back to her and called a house elf to bring up dinner for Sarah. For the next few hours they talk about the few chosen students and what Sarah would teach them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore rose and motioned for silences, Sarah's list grasped firmly in one hand. Once he had everyone's attention he proclaimed, "The following ten names, are those of whom will be studying with professor Merloom. Also included is the tape of magic you have. If your name is called please stand up and join her at the great hall doors immediately." He posed as everyone looked at Sarah standing beside one of the doors. Then he continued, "You will be missing some of your classes today for, Professor Merloom, fells it necessary to show you the basics, and your new schedules as soon as possible. So in alphabetical order I begin:                                                       

Abercrombie, Euan.....Harrier Mage                                                                                                                    Barrian, Cormic..........Thuth Sayer Mage                                                                                                            Bernow, Karen...........WaterMage                                                                                                                             Dictailen, Jeralden.......Vocal Mage                                                                                                                       Longbottom, Nevil......Plant Mage                                                                                                                           Malfoy, Draco.............Healing Mage                                                                                                                        Marnet,                                                                                                                                    Numairy, Marow.........Gem Mage                                                                                                                          Potter, Harry...............Wild Mage                                                                                                                             Uvin, Jacob.................Weapond Mage

Once Dumbledore had finished, he sat back down, and in turn the selected ten stood up. The boy Draco, who her grandfather had pointed out at breakfast, seemed to be praising himself for he was making arm motions toward himself. He seemed to be quite happy for he was beaming rather brightly as a few of his house mates congratulated him. Although Harry Potter who Sarah had only figured out this morning which student he was, seemed to be getting encouraging pats on the back from a few friends. Wants Sarah had counted ten heads head in front of her she set off to her class room on the ground floor.

Once inside she told all of the students to take one of the ten seats in the classroom. After being seated they all looked at her expectantly, 'Time to begin the lesson.' She thought, as she walked to the front of the class.

"Hello, I'm Professor Merloom, and I will be your teacher in the art and control of Magery Magic. First off very rarely will we be using desks in here. So, if you would all be so kind as to please stand up." As all the students stood Sarah used her wand to push all the desks into a corner of the room. "Now if you would, please come and sit in a circle in the center of the floor, we can begin." Once everyone was seated, she too took a seat in the circle. "As I pass this paper around I would like you all to sign your name to it. Also I shall pass around a sheet of rules and expectations for this class. This is yours to keep and unless you want me as your enemy, I suggest you abide by it."

As the papers floated around the circle Sarah could tell that many of them were nervous. She wanted to make them relax before she taught them to meditate, but she wasn't sure how, 'Well first,' she thought. 'let me get all of the bad stuff out of the way'   
"There will be no now quizzes in this class." As a few students smiled she countiued, "However their will be an end of the year exam, and I can even garenty that you will get more homework in this class than any other." She smiled, the students frowned. You will come here every morning from six to seven." Some students groaned. "Also you will spend every Saturday day from six to twelve here as well." No groans this time just looks of sheer disbelief.

A hand was raised, "Excuses me Professor, but I was wondering...what is a water mage exactly?"

Well a water mage, has power over all water in any of it's gas, liquid, or soiled forms. You when trained properly will be able to cast spells that will evaporate water. Or tell you exactly what is in someone's drink. Weather it be lemon, or a deadly poison." When she looked up the girl was smiling. 'Well at lest she's happy.'

"Um, professor, what is an animalia mage?"

The speaker was Harry Potter, "You Harry will be able to talk to animals, and someday you 'may' be able to shape shift into an animal."

He looked stunned, "Well, I guess that makes sense I mean I am a parcel mouth."

"Actually Harry you were never a parcel mouth. You were miss read and believe to have had the power of parcel tough when really, you actions with Voldinmort, made the snake part of your power break out more quickly." When she looked around she noticed that a few people were stuttering or a lest looked shocked. It took her a minute to realize what it was, "One of the first thing mages learn is to control their power. To do that you must first learn to control your imosions. You will all soon learn that being scared of such a simple thing as a name, is down right stupid. Compared to the other things you will face, in your lives. Especially if you chose to fallow the path of magery magic rather than standard wisarding magic.

She spent the next half-hour answering questions about harrier/detective mages and many other magic's as well. Once that was finished she said, "The next thing you must learn is how to meditate, but before we begin we must ward the room. Can anyone guess what that means?" She looked around the room, for a second she thought no one was going to answer then Euan held up her hand, "Yes?"

Dose it have anything with locking down our magic?" She didn't seem at all sure of her answer.

"Yes actually it dose, sort of. When ever you meditate you must first put a wourd around you, so your magic doesn't spill out of you and disturb other people. This also works in reverie. The barrier makes sure no magic spills in to disrupt your concentration either." She saw that the students didn't think it was that big of a deal. She decided to reinforce it, "Once when I had just begun training, I tried to meditate without a magical barrier. The next thing I new every knife and sorwed that was in my house was floating in air, sharp ends right as me, and ready to strike...Lets just say that if my teacher hadn't been near by, I might not be here right now." The students now seemed more alert, so she disided to start the lesson.

She got up and pulled a hilt knife from her sock. With It she made ten small cuts. One on every finger. Next using she fingers her drew signs of protection on the door, and on every one of he four walls. "There," she said, "this shall hold us all nicely."

Once she had reclaimed her seat in the circle she thought them how to meditate, "Sit tailor stile with you hands on your knees. Then breath in for seven counts, hold for seven counts, release to the count of seven then hold for seven. When you meditate all of your magic is relised so make shore you don't meditate outside this room until I say other wise.

As the student did the meditation breathing, Sarah, spoke the counts out loud. Letting her voice get lower and softer till it was no more than a faint whisper. She was thinking about trying to meditate herself when someone said, "How long do we have to do this for?" At this some of the students groaned as if coming out of a trance. Some complain that they were stiff. Other complained that they too, were board. After Sarah explained that this was the center of magic, and that they had to aculy meditate for an hour a day, the students all groaned. Although after a few more goes at meditating, and failing Sarah, decided to stop. All the students were antsy and board. They would not accomplish anything worth while like that.

Instead she told the students to do some homework. While she when around to each student indivguly to talk with them. By noon she had given all of then a copy of the book, 'Magery Magic Guild' With instructions to read the first two chapters for class that Saturday.

At this she heard the sounds of all the students on the upper levels coming down for lunch. "Class dismissed," said Sarah, "I will see you all tomorrow morning for meditation. Get some rest."

As the class filed out the door, a tall redheaded boy and a mosey-hared girl, stopped outside the door. "Harry, finally you missed all of your morning classes." Said the girl.

"Not to mention trying to brew a potion, that even Hermione couldn't get." Added the boy.

The girl scowled at him and then she said, "Harry com-on, I want you to tell me everything."

"Everything?" Replied Harry tiredly, "I'm not even sure I remember it all." The three of them headed to lunch. While the girl, Sarah, took to be Hermione badgered the young, Mr. Potter, with questions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah took lunch in the great hall like everyone else, but spent the afternoon in her class room. Making up lesson plans for Saturday. She soon found out how hard this actuly was. She had ten students and they all needed her attention. Plus some of the students had magic's, she new hardly anything about.

The water mage student, she new would be the tuffest. Weather magic of any kind were hard to control. Also Sarah was utterly shocked that she had found a water mage at Hogwarts. Usually by age ten or twelve, weather magic would start to leak out every where. If the person had not found out that they had magic by then, it would usually end up killing them. This girl had uvueusly learned some form of control over her powers somehow, but yet Sarah was sure the girl up until today had no idea she possessed any kind of special gift.

"Ugh," She rubbed her head. 'She needed her friend Merra, she was a weather mage. She could help teach this child more than Sarah ever could. Or even better she could have use Tris. The most brilliant weather mage that had ever- Just Stop!' she told herself, 'Just stop it right there.' The last thing she wanted to do now was bring up those memories.

Then again there were also students she couldn't wait to teach. Abercrombie Euan was a harrier mage. Sarah had learned a lot of the detective art from her teacher, and she had always found it quiet interesting. Also Mike Uvin, was a weaponry mage, just like her. She would look forward to teaching him the magic that had saved her life again and again. Although she would probably leave out the fact that her magic was sometimes what got her into such trouble in the first place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Dumbledore had invite her to his office, to talk about her first day. Sarah had accepted, but first had went back to her rooms to get the lesson plans she had made earlier.

Now as she walked into her grandfathers office she was pleasantly surprised. The office was warm, curtsey of the large welcoming fire in the fireplace behind the headmasters desk. Also steaming cups of tea, lay on the desk, but there was something missing, "Grandfather," she called, "Where are you?"

"Up here love." Called Dumbledores drawing voice.

Sarah looked up, he was standing by a telescope, that was ten times his size. It stood by a very large window on the second floor of the office. The telescope was made of steel that had been painted gold, all held together with brass fittings. Her friend Cami, a blacksmith mage, would have loved to see this. "I was just enjoying the veiw. The stars are beautiful tonight. Come have a look."

Sarah didn't need to be told twice, as she looked at the stars threw the telescope, she was amazed, "They seem so close, so real." she exclaimed. "Yes they do don't they." replied Dumbledore. "Do any of our old school friends have power with stars?"

"No," she replied sadly, "Although, Merra is a weather mage. She can name every constellation in the sky. If the stars were in her magical range, her magical soul could survive on the surface of a star."

"That is quiet a pity then...imagine all the things she could discover if she could only reach them." They both pused for a minute. Dreaming up ideas on what it would be like to be able to touch the firey gasses of the sun or stars. Then Dumbledore held out an arm to her, which she took. As he lead her downstairs to their steaming mugs, he said, "So how was your first day as Professor Merloom. I hear you already gave them homework."

Sarah laughed, "And how, might I ask, would you know that?"

"Ah, this is Hogswarts my dear. As I've told you before what ever you don't think or want other people to know, is exactly what they find out."

"Well then if you are so well informed, perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me want else you have heard about my class."

"That is really all I know. Except, some of the students, don't really care for the mediation."

"That doesn't suprize me. I never really cared for meditating either."

For the next hour or so, they talked about each student indivguly, as well as future plans for the class. Then Sarah returned to her rooms for the night. Her head swimming with new ideas for her pupil's.

-----------------------------------------------------------

'Harry Potter, Harry Potter! How could a boy who was that special, now become even more so.' Severus Snape thought furiously in his office that night, 'Out of all the students that she could have had. She had to have him! The famous Harry Potter.

Then again Draco Malfoy was also in this mage class. Although to Severus, this was a mixed blessing. On the one hand Draco was a Slithern students. One he tended to favor as far as the rest of the school was concerned. One the other, Draco Malfoys father, Luicus Malfoy was a death eater. Draco was destine to fallow in his fathers footsteps. This would mean one more weapon for the dark side now that Draco is know to have special powers.

This would mean more work for him as well. Dumbledore would need him to find all he could about the dark side now, even more than before. That is if he didn't get himself killed first. As far as Lord Voldemort- leader of the dark side -was concerned, Snape was a double againt. Thought to be on the good side- Dumbledors side. When he was acualy a follower of Voldemort. But, what was really going on was that he was playing the part of a triple agent. For the side of the light and nothing but.

As Snape went over all of this in his head he became slightly confused. Sometimes he wondered what side he was really on. He had originally joined the death eaters because his parents had been, before Voldemort had killed them. Snape had wanted revenge, no matter how bad of people his parents had been. That had given Voldemort no right to take away the only family he had ever had.

He had planed on joining, learning the dark ones strategies, killing him, and then leaving. Soon after joining he had realized how foolish he had been. The Dark Lord was an easy match for all of his death eater combined. Snape would pose no threat to him in any way. That was why he had come to Dumbledore. When Snape had told the headmaster his story, he had not ever questioned him for a second. He had agreed to help the poor lad Snape as much as he could. He had told him that there only way out was to become the triple and double agent rolls he to this day played.

When the young Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, many had thought him to be gone forever, but not Snape. None of the death eaters could have even if they were to scared to admit it. If Voldimort had truly died the mark of the death eaters that was burned into his arm would have disappeared. However, it had not. The only difference was that the mark had turned cold. The dull stinging sencession of the mark gone.

Until last year, when the dark lord had awaken. Once again the stinging of the mark returned. Dumbledore had later pulled him aside. "You know what you must do know." He had said. It was a order not a question.

Snape had replied "yes".

He was to once again play the triple agent. And after Voldemot died he would be free. That is assuming the Dark Lord would ever die. Or if he Severus Snape did not die in the process. All the odds were against him, all good reason said that he should be dead by now, but that would not happen. He would not let it happen. He shall not let himself die, until Voldemort is dead.

---------------------------end of Chapter Two-----------------------------

For those of you who might care the third shall be up soon.   
Please read and review, I need all the comments I can get, both good or bad.

Also special thanks to:

BlackFire- Thanks for the review and I love the mage name.

Also thanks to the others who reviewed.

If you read the whole story I promise everything shall be reviled. By the way on a note or more like cry for help I need an editor and some names you thing would fit nicely as friends of Sarah's, 'hint hint'.


	3. A question, An answer

Hello... Is this thing on?.. All right listen up people I don't own ANY of this stuff- (sobs) -and I'm still trying to get over it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 A question, An answer

As the week rolled on meditation improved slightly. Although the class had yet to get though a full hour without interruption. She couldn't remember her or her friends ever having this much trouble, and that worried her. Before this she had only taught two students, and they were not even with her at the same time... What if she had made a mistake she did not recognize. The students would never become successful mages if they didn't learn the proper way to meditate.

By the time Saturday had come Sarah had lessons planed for each student. .  
She had also convince herself that if the students saw what they might one day be able to accomplish if they worked hard. They might pay better attention in meditation.

She had arrived in her class room just fifteen minutes early. She had taught that would have been early enough. However, to her surprise she found Nevil Longbottom and Harry Potter both sitting at a desk reading, Mages and their Works.

"Nevil, Harry, what brings you hear so early." she asked.  
"Nevil was the first to reply, "I wanted to make sure I wasn't late."

This made Sarah smile. Nevil had been late to every class she had given so far. "And What about you Harry?"

The young Potter looked a her with slight bags under his eyes, "My friend Hermione has been badgering me with questions for the last hour...I'd rather be in class than have to answer another one of her question. She already knows more about this thing than I do!" He smiled up at her, "You know, you two would probable get along really well. She's a real book worm and knows just about everything."

As this Nevil nodded his agreement. This made Sarah smile again. She then walk over to her small book shelf be side her work desk and withdrew her copy of, Mages and their Works. As she set in on the desk she noticed that both of her pupil's were starring at her. Next she placed her right hand firmly on the cover of the book, "Eair-in-tega Note-ro-domaue". She spoke to the book. At that an exact replica of the book, began to slide out of the original book's spine. When the process was complete. she took he newly formed book over to Harry, "Give this to your friend, and tell her she may send it back with you, whenever she likes."

Harry looked at her wide-eyed, "Thank you professor, and don't worry about the book she'll probably finish it tonight."

"I'm not." she said, as she used her pocket hankershift to wipe little droplets of sweet for her face. Copying a brand new book only using magic was hard work. As her friend Peter, a carpenter mage used to say, "it's work worth sweating over.?

Ten minutes later the rest of the class had arrived. Draco Malfoy, was the last to totter in just before six. "I hope you don't mind," he said, "but I didn't get around to reading your book. After all it's not like we have a test on it." He smiled, Sarah frowned.

This was not what she wanted to hear, "Well, Mr. Malfoy, if the book was to much for you to read, it seems a pity for you to just lug it around without a purpose." She smiled her most horny smile, "Of course for those of you who have read the class syllabus. You will know that those of you who do not understand the material are obligated to come back in the evenings and I will go over it with you...very, very, thoroughly." Malfoy was frowning now. She pretended not to notice. "Although since this is a first time offense I shall take pity on you. You do not have to come back and see me later unless-" She clapped her hands twice. Draco's book sprung out of his school bag and dropped heavily on his head. He tried to pull it off, without success. "- you want to get that book off you head." He ignored her and continued to pull at the book. "Yank all you want my dear Draco, but it will not come off till seven tonight. Which by the way, is the time I will see you here tonight to go over the material." A few people snicker. Draco just glared at her.

After meditation with went slightly better still, in the exception to Malfoy, Sarah assigned them to read the next four chapters in their books. Mean while she whet around to each student and gave them privet lessons. Her favorite was Karen Berow, because she was the most cooperative.

Her task was to stick her finger in bolls of water all at different temperatures. Sarah was greatly surprised that the girl got all but one right, "I like water." Was all she said.

Sarah's lest favorite was Harry Potter's. He was to manipulate a snake to go around an obstacle-course. The problem arouse when he lost control and the snake came after him.

Being forced to think fast, Sarah unleashed her magic. The hilt knife that lay in her right sock, flew at the snake. The knife went right threw it's tail and pined it to the ground.

After getting the class under control she freed the snake. When she realized that it was still alive, she instructed Harry to take it down to the Care of Magical Creatures, teacher, Hagrid. As she handed the boy the snake she noticed his eyes were full of tears. Sarah understood. In putting his magic into the snake a small part of him had been connected to the snake when it died. The young Harry was feeling as if he had watched a dear friend be stabbed.

Before she new it the lunch bell rang. She dismissed the class only after reminding Draco to come back and see her later. Although she knew he would not easily forget, for the book was still firmly attacked to his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah had spent two hours going over the first two chapters with Draco. About fifteen minute after he had left, Sarah hear someone knocking at her class room door, "Come in."

The door swung open banging heavily into the wall, to reveal a fuming Snape, standing on the threshold. "Good evening Professor. Pray, tell me why you have come"  
Snape grimaced. Looking at her as if she were a fowl diseases. As he stowed over to her desk he said, "Draco Malfoy, came to my office today with a rather interesting story as to why a book was stuck on his head."

Sarah looked up into his dark, framing eyes, "Oh, is that so?"

"He told me that you did it as a sort of punishment for not reading a book you gave too him"  
"It was an assignment."

"He says that he wasn't to be tested on it and didn't have the time to read it."

"It was an assignment." She repeated blankly her face showing equal emotion

"I don't bloody care! Listen here Professor, there are more important things to be done than your little homework assignment. Things that ARE to be graded. Also I have no idea what you have been thought, but around here we do not humiliate and embarrassed students. For not doing something as simple as a little reading assignment. Around here we take way house points and give detentions."

"Well professor, if you agree that the assignment was so simple, would you mind telling me way Mr. Malfoy couldn't spare me thirty minutes of his time to read the book- And before you answer let me remind you that both Harry Potter and Nevil Longbottom, ALSO fifth year students found time to read my SIMPLE assignment."

"So are you saying that one of my students purposely did not read your book!"

"He came in here parading around the fact that he had not in fact done the assignment-OFCOUSE that is what I am saying!? At that moment, every book, quill, ink bottle, and weapon in the room quivered. They all wanted to come to her aid, to duel with the fuming Snape. Using her power she told them all to remain where they were. She did not wish to harm someone who had not harmed her. No matter how rude he had been.

"I demand you to take that back at once! No student of the Slytherin house will ever willingly defy a teacher. You have no right-?

"No! You have no right! You come barging in here and criticize my teaching methods. When I know very well that you are no saint when it come to publicly humiliating student either!?

"How dare you judge me that way! Good day Professor!"

As he walk out the door a bottle in the corner of the room exploded. As soon as he was out of sight Sarah rushed over to the mess. She had though it to be an ink bottle. Her anger would have made it explode, but as she looked at the broken pieces she realize that wasn't the case at all. The bottle had been a potion vial. Full of bruise balm. This made Sarah baffled, this was not her work. Her magic and her temper could only effect things that were tied to her magic, and potions was not one of them. So then what had cussed it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Late at night Sarah sat at her work table in her library. Piles of book on table and floor around her. What had caused that bottle to brake she wondered. How could her powers effect that bottle. Every time she reconsidered it. No matter how many books she had shifted though. The answer still came up the same, she couldn't. Her magic could not touch a single eliminate in that bottle. Then why had it erupted? Some people might think that something as simple as a broken bottle was nothing to fret about, and they were right. Assuming that was all it was, a broken bottle. However stray magic, especially mage magic was indeed a great cause for alarm. Her friend Merra once use lighting to electrocute a tree to nothing but asses on accident. Stray power was deadly, and Sarah wanted no deaths at Hogwarts.

'Be reasonable she told herself. Who was in the room?'

Me and Severus.  
'Who out of those people has mage magic?'

Just me.

'Can my powers effect healing produces?'

No.

'So, could anyone have done it?'

No.

Sarah was now getting angry with herself. What had happened? She would do anything to now what had happened. Even if it was at her own expense. She would not let anyone else die because of mage magic again. Sarah wiped tries from her eyes. Her parents had done all they could to save her and there home. Unfortunately, they could not save her and come back to be with her a well.  
All of the sudden Sarah found herself to be very tired. So she changed into her night cloths. Then, went to bed.

Severus Snape was standing in front of a large cauldron. As he stirred a steaming mixture he added a green, powdery ingredient from his palm. His lips moved slightly as he muttering an incantation. He stirred the pot once more, having to reach out as far as his arm would go to circle all of the large cauldron. He let the spoon rest in the boll, as he waved both his hand over the potion. His lips were moving furiously. The flame under the fire was growing white hot. Then Severus froze. Despite the fire that still roared under it, the potion was now solid, orange ice. It did not even care to drip from the intense heat. Severus had gone pale and unmoving. His eyes were ablaze.

Then, it happened so fast Sarah was not sure she had seen it at all. A tiny flame that had gone unnoticed to Sarah's gift of magical vision died. It seemed to go out so quickly, as if the ice potion had been used to dowse the flame. 'But,' Sarah protested with herself, 'That very flame that had been inside of Snape. Was a much smaller version of the one that burned inside her, her mage power.

Just then Sarah's vision became cloudy, and her mind fogged. Then she awoke.

Her night shirt was covered in sweat. Her blankets too were damp. 'It was just a dream.' she told herself firmly. 'Nothing more.'

However, her memory was to good for that. The dream had seemed so real...so life like. Also she remembered her friend Scott, a seer mage tell her that her gifts, allowed her to scry in dreams. She could break into the time stream of past, present, or future, in her dreams. But had it been just that?...a dream...Sure it had seemed real enough, but a lot of her dreams were as such. The clues though...the subject. True, the fact that she had been thinking about Severus as she went to sleep, and the events of the day could have lead her to dream about him. Although it could also lead the other way. Those same things could also make her subconsciously scry. But if she had been scring, what time stream had she broken. Furthermore, what did the dream mean. An internal fire the same as her own. A cauldron, like the bottle doing unusual things. It was all to much to bare. The fact that she was now sure of would make her life and his much harder. The fact that their was a mage to be found, in Severus Snape.

--------------------------------End of Chapter Three------------------------------

I know this is rather short but the story flows better when cut off here.  
Also thanks to all the help with comments and stuff. I think I might put a list or if this stupid thing decides to work links of all my favorite stories. It would be at the end of each chapter and any reviewer's stories are welcome. Of course that is if your isn't up their already.

My undying thanks goes out to:

Aysel Nakia: The names were a grate help and I think their is a few I will use. I mean yours are a lot better than mine. First off they actually mean something and second their not 40 characters long. I love you story and will continue reading as well.

BlackFire: The story should be up around Monday but I'm not really sure. Plus I all depends on weather my computer actually decides to work or not.

Again thanks, your reviews let me know that my computer isn't my only friend.

-------------------------------by the way------------------------------

I tried out for the 'Power of the Pen' team at school. I was on it last year but their is A LOT more people trying out this year. Gods I hope I make it.

Also is anyone else ready to take a torch to the runners of this site for shutting it down for the last few day. I mean really my social life is so pathetic it not like I have any thing else better to do.

--------------------------I was so Scared-------------------------------

My history teacher Professor R. as in Run, Run, Run away or meet Professor F!!! Scared the Bloody day light out of me. My mom had gone to parent teacher conferences the night before- or as I like to call them Have the teacher give you a million and one reasons to ground your kid meetings. The next day I was the first one into 5th period history which gave me about 20 seconds alone with the guy and he said "Good Morning Sam." I at the time had been thinking of a rather scary part of this one story and hearing him call my name felt like I had just been set to burn.  
Which by the way is my greatest fear just like Franklin Roosevelt... Oh&$# I really learned something... From a teacher... What kind of 8th grader am I??? The kind that has a date with over twenty pages of history notes- BYE!


	4. Telling Him

I DO... NOT... OWN... IT... for pities sakes do I have to spell it out for you. I mean with all of the grammar and crap eairs it should have been rather obvious 

Chapter 4 Telling Him

She would have to give him lessons now, that much was evident. Once a Mage got their medallion or mage certificate from Winding Circle they swore too abide by the laws of Margery. The section on new mages states all to clearly that the discovering mage must train the new mage if there is no other available mage with the students same magic. Sarah new that she was the only certified mage at Hogwarts. She would have to teach Snape, but would he even be willing to learn?

Sarah now realized how much she misted her friends. Back home in Winding Circle there were a few potion mages. One of them would definitely take on Severus as a student, and even if she had gotten stuck with him her friends and their teachers would have all took part in his training. With their help Severus would have probably been the best, most well rounded mage there was. However, she was not home which ment she was on her own. 'That settles it then,' she thought, 'tomorrow I will go talk to Severus.' Sarah awoke the next morning an hour before dawn. Once she had finished her morning exercises and meditating she went to the small shrine in the corner of her bedroom. The shrine was occupied by statues of the gods of the living circle; Mila of the Grain, Green Man, Asaia, Tuhengri Stormlord, Shurri Firesword, Hakkoi the Smith, Yanna Healtouch, Runog of the Deep. Also upon it were some candles and incense. She lit incense for both of her parents, as well as the candle under each god's statue. She was well aware that not many people at Hogwarts were very religious. When she was younger Sunday was just like any other day to her. However, once she had moved to Winding Circle she had picked up their religion, as well as their gods. Now every Sunday or what the people at temple called it 'Waters Day' she prayed.

When she had finished, she blew out the candles. Then headed down toward the great hall for an early breakfast. Once she arrived at the great hall she realized that there were only two other people there. A lone student half asleep over a plate of toast, as well as Severus Snape who was sitting at the end of the staff table grading papers. 'he's not a morning person.' She reminded herself. Although if she wasn't going to tell him now, then when? I'll catch him on his way out. He's bound to be in at least a slitley better mood after he has eaten something.

She ate very slowly not wanting to finish before him. Snape hardly moved, keen eyes on his papers. After helping herself to several stakes of Belgium Waffles she put down her fork and pulled out a book from her mage bag. If he was planning on sitting their till dinner she might as well make herself comfortable.

About an hour later the students started to trickle in. When the hall started to get noise Snape scooped up his papers and headed towards the doors.

When he was out of sight Sarah stood up as well. 'Where would he be headed?' she thought to herself. 'Well he will probably want to put the papers back in his office right?' And with that though she started to head toward the dungeons.

I wonder how he will react. Hopefully he won't be too angry. I mean after all have magic can be a real blessing...or it could also be your undoing...

'NO!' she told herself. She was not going to think of them now. She had work to be done here. This was no time to start remembering things like that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a bang on the head and the crash of papers. "Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Well apparently." Came his hot reply.

As he bent to gather his papers she said, "No, wait, let me. It my fault anyway, after all."

Severus looked up just in time to see all of the scattered papers sore up into her hand. After she handed them back to him, he began to flip though them. He was suprized to notice not one paper had even been slitly bent or crinkled from the fall. But instead of saying 'thank you' he gave her a piercing glare and replied, "There out of order...all have to sort them all over again."

She stared at him puzzled for a moment. Eyes transfixed on his now expressionless face. "Sorry," and with that all of the papers in Snape's hands flew into the air once again making in slitly breezy. The papers then began to fly around the two of them. Trapping them in a sort of frereus caccon. Just as Severus was about to yell at her to stop this madness the papers once again flew into the women's hands. This time when she handed them over they were all in the correct order. Ones graded, ones not, then by house, and then by year. But how did she now how he sorted them?

As if reading his mind she replied, "The papers new how they had been sorted and in turn my magic did as well. It's a rather useful thing, magic. Aculy it is also the reason I need to ask of just a moment of your time. I need to speak with you."

Severus was befuddled. 'What in the world was she bloody talking about?' To her he gave a slight smirk and a nod as the door to his office opened voluntarily. As he stepped inside he noticed that Sarah still stood on the threshold. "Do come in professor. I don't have all day." She nodded curtly and stepped inside, the door swinging shut behind her.

Once she had taken her seat in front of his desk Severus took the apposeing chair behind it. Severus noticed that she was staring into his eyes heavily, her face showing no emotion. "Professor." He said boldly snapping her out of a trance, "You said you wish to speak with me."

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday-"

Severus cut her off. "This has to do with Malfoy doesn't it?! I already told you how humiliating and unprofessional that was. What you did was embarrassing not only to the student to the inteir Slitheren house! And I swear if you ever mishandle one of my students again you will regret the day you ever exepted this job." Sarah looked at him anger mounting on her face, but Snape didn't care. "So tell me what happened, humm. Did Draco send an owl to his father?... What, dose he want you fired?... I don't think you need to worry about that with the way you are with the headmaster, with him being your grandfather and all. I don't think he would even care if Malfoy threaten every student in the school!"

Sarah looked at him fully enraged. "First off this has nothing to do with Draco Malofy. Nor, dose it have anything to do with his father. Secondly, my grandfather would DIE, before he let anything happen to one of the students! And next off, the only reason I even dropped by was to tell you to make shore you in my classroom by five tomorrow because from now on you will be attending all of my classes - and I don't exeped back talk from my students!"

"Good day Professor!" As she tired to open the door the knob shocked her, sending and electrical zing though out her intire right arm. "Open It!" she commanded without even looking at Severus.

"Not before you tell me what you ment by that."

"No. Now let me out."

"Not before you tell me what you ment, and I suggest you do it before I get even angrier."

"Angrier! Oh, so you mean like yesterday when you made that bottle of healing cream explode in my class room."

"I can ashore you I did no such thing."

"Yes you did we both heard it. You got angry and your mage potions magic made it explode. Just like the other day when you had that caldron full of boiling liquid freeze right before your very eyes!"

Severus stared at her, "But how did you know about that"  
"I think all be the one asking the questions here professor"  
"You have no proof that I'm a mage."

"I think what I do and do not have is none of your concern. And since you refuse to release me from this filth hole you call and office I guess it is up to me to liberate myself." Then, with one mighty kick of her heavily booted foot, the door to his office burst off its hinges. "That professor is just a small taste of what my magic is capable of. And I suggest you think twice before you threaten me again."

"GOOD DAY PROFESSOR!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape sat in his office chair just minutes after Sarah had left.

"She couldn't possibly have been she?"

"No of course not." another part of his mind replied. It was probably all a trick to get back at him for yesterday...right?"

"Then again she had been completely calm and rational until he had insulted her grandfather."

"She is probably just a really good actress."

'But what if she wasn't acting. What if she was telling the truth. Why had his powers not been discovered before? Had Dumbledore known? After all he kept refusing to give Snape the Defense against the Arts job for years without telling him why. GODS! This was just to much for him to handle just now, but what could he do? She can't really expect him to take classes with his own STUDENTS! Whatever the cost he would not do that. I need to talk to Dumbledore he thought. 'I need to get him to get her to bloody talk to me about this. After all why is she so upset? It's not as if all this was her problem too.' He had learned traditional magic on his own, so he would learn this by himself as well. 'But first, I need to speak to Dumbledore...I need him to help me set that monstrosity he calls his granddaughter straight.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah immediately headed toward Dumbledores office hoping he was there. She had started heading their so that she could scream out her frustration at him. 'Severs him right,' she thought, 'making me come here and teach students like Draco. As soon as I get there I'll give him a piece of my mind...and if I have it my way, a piece of my boot as well.'

However, now she was slitly more level headed she knew blaming her poor grandfather would not solve anything. 'I need to talk to him though. I need to tell him about Severus. Hopefully he will have some suggestions on what the hell I'm supposed to do now.'

She now found herself at the stone gargoyle that hid the winding staircase. "Frizzing-Wisbees" she said to the statue. Upon reaching the heavy wooden door at the top of the stairs she knocked.

"Come in Sarahantifany." called her grandfathers deep, drawing voice.

Sarah opened the door her grandfather was passing his study. When he saw her come in he stopped, setting down a large scroll of parchment he had been reading. Once seeing her face his eyes became somber and his voice was soft, "My dear child...their is no use trying to hid your emotions from me with that blank stair, I know you all to well. Please, come tell me what is troubling you."

Sarah looked into his powerful, searching, blue eyes so much like her own, only lighter. "I have a matter on which I need your advice. It concerns both you and the staff as well as the safety of everyone in this castle." She had managed to say this a lot stronger that she would have thought possible.

Dumbledores masked expression never changed in the sliest, but she new he was now much more concerned. "Please, have a seat. I have a felling the story of which you wish to tell me is a rather long one."

She did not even nod, as she began the long tale of Severus the mage. She had told him about the bottle, the caldron, the dream, and his reaction. When she had stopped Dumbeldore tolled her that Professor Snape would surly be on his way here by now and that if she would just wait they could get this all sorted out. Sarah's first instinked was to decline the offer but upon hearing a loud threating knock on the door she realized that option was now gone.

"Ah, Severus, please do join us."

"Us?" The door opened to reveal a very serious and disgruntle Snape. He looked straight into the eyes of Dumbledore, although Sarah new he was aware of her presents. "Headmaster I must speak with you immediately..." he paused agnologing Sarah for the first time with a less then friendly glare. "In private."

"Now Severus I am under the impression that this matter includes the two of you, is there any reason Professor Merloom should not be present."

Snape glare was now on Dumbledore but he said nothing. "Very well then if you would both please sit, would either of you like tea?" They both declined as Dumbledore took a sip from his own mug. "Severus, I shall like to hear you side of the story and then Sarah perhaps you could clarify things as you see fit." The two nodded, both feeling as if they were getting shame scolded by a parent for doing something wrong. Dumbeldore then set his bewitcheing eyes upon Severus, "You may begin."

Snape preceded to tell Dumbledore about what Sarah had said and to his own dislike about the strange things that had been happening to him lightly. He finished by saying that this was impossible of this stuff had never happened before and that he was a grown man not just some first year without a clue to what magic truly was. Dumbledore than looked to Sarah, "I think you know some things that should be said."

"Yes headmaster." She then forced herself to look at Severus although she found it rather hard to tell this man so set in his ways that she was about to turn his world upside-down. "Severus, you do have magery magic- and before you interrupt please, hear me out. A teacher of mine, named Lark, was over thirty before she found out about her powers. She is now the best sowing mage at Winding Circle and for hundreds of miles around it. Magic can lie undiscovered for quiet so time as long as their is something to shield it from breaking lose."

"But I work with potions EVERY BLOODY DAY! How come this never happened before?"

Dumbledore was now looking at her seeing just as keen on getting an answer as Snape. "I have thought of this actually... and the only conclusion I can come up with is that it HAS happened before." She was now receiving a queer look from both her male companions, but they said nothing. "Severus, you have always exeled in potions... it was because of you magic. As for the major breakout that have just started happening lightly, that I'm afraid is my own fault. You see you are so very good at controlling you emotions. Your magic only broke out in small porsions. Anger or lack of control over your feeling is the number one cause for happaserd magic. This includes both the mage and the wisarding worlds. Have you ever been angry at someone then when you tried to make a potion soon after is turn out wrong?... That was not just a lack of concentration, but your magic once again."

"I'm sorry of interrupting professor," said Dumbledore, "but you said that the reason for the magic's sudden outburst was your fault?..."

"Yes headmaster I'm afraid it is. "You see Severus has always been very good at masking his emotions. When I was in his office just earlier this morning I tried to access his power somewhat hoping that I had mistaken, although I assure you that is not the case. Upon trying to access his magic I was bombarded with very strong and powerful shields. Mind shield mostly, for everything from occlumency, to daily emotions, to emotions of... Anyhow all of these barriers keep his magic under control... at least until other magic started to mess with them."

"You!" shouted Snape, "You tampered with my mind. You are the reason for all of this. You-"

"Severus." said the headmaster, "You will not speak to Professor Merloom that way without even letting her finish." He then looked at Sarahantifany, "There is more is their not."

"Yes Headmaster, there is... Severus you are both right and wrong by blaming be. I did not do it intentionally but my magery power is very great. The barriers in your mind could no longer control your magic with so much of the same in me. You had been introduced to a full fledged mage for the first time the power that had been hidden now decided that it wanted released. Severus, your magic linked to mine. Almost like a cry for help it helped me see the dream I had of you and that peculiar cauldron. Severus you must be trained. For the safety of every one that comes in contact with you, you must learn control. Please if you master this you could become a great source of help for the light in the oncoming war. If you master this you could do much better things than just being some Hogwarts teacher- no disrespect intended Headmaster. Severus, please just thing about what I said. If you would be capable of leaving the school for a few years you could possible be train by someone else than me. If not though I'm afraid I am your only option- just think." Without another word Sarah got up and left, leaving the two gentlemen alone to chat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door had no sooner closed behind Sarah that Severus began his rant. "Headmaster, you can't really be thinking of me taking lessons from HER! She's cant be more than two thirds my age and-and are magics aren't the same I could learn myself. I can't leave the school because Voldimort might call upon me. Sir many people will be endanger if Voldimort finds out about this, and what about her. Surly you use some sort of magic to shield her from him."

Severus stopped to take a breath and that was all Dumbledore needed to intervene. "Severus, I realize the position you find yourself in, but the fact stands that you have this power and you cannot deal with it alone." Snape opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore put a hand up to stop him. "This is different that ordinary magic Severus. In is more dangerous untamed that Sirius Black is believed to be. You cannot do this alone and since you are write in saying you cannot leave Hogwarts for any longer that the occasional day out, you must learn from Sarahantifany."

"I will not allow myself to be tutored and corrected in front of my own students."

"Now Severus, I am sure that between the three of us we can work out some sort of compromise. I believe that it will not be to much to ask of Sarah to give you private lessons. Considering you are her responsibility now."

"I'm her responsibility! I am not some child in need of looking after."

"No, I agree you are not but, according to the laws of magery as I understand it. The discovering mage must train the new one if no other teacher is available. If this task is not completed Sarah could have her Mage medallion or license taken away form her permanently. As for Sarah's protection from Voldimort, all I can say is see doesn't have any."

"What do you mean she doesn't have any? She is your 'granddaughter' and a mage what more of a target could their possibly be."

Dumbledore looked into Severus' eyes, but his gaze was far off and distant. "I am hoping that Voldimorts fear for me is enough to keep his slimy hands for her! However if it is not, I believe Sarah capable of holding her own. She is very powerful Severus... very, very powerful. And if he dose come near her I SHALL be waiting..." Dumbledore blinked as the venomous look drew off his face. In a more lively town he said, "As for you Severus, the best I can do is tell you not to let him find out. I shall ask Sarahantifany if there are any precautions that may be taken. Although she absolutely refuses to let anyone try and protect her, I am hopeful there is something that can be done."

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Oh Severus, before you go their is something I would like to ask you."

Severus turned around from his position at the door. "Yes?"

"...Oh... nothing really just meet me hear after dinner today. I think Sarah and you need to sort a few things out."

Snape gave the Head master an odd look, then nodded and left, his black robes billowing behind him.

After Dumbledore heard the door slam he dropped his head into his hands then began to talk to himself. "Those two... maybe they are not the right pair for the job after all of this... Their talents just seem to fit the need perfectly. Oh GODS Katherine, I just wish you were hear.

-----------------------------------End of Chapter Four-------------------------------------

For those who are wondering Katherine is Dumbledore's dead wife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Listen I want feed back, please, I need to know what I'm doing wrong. Except for grammar I already know I suck at that.

Christmas List:  
1.) A million dollars  
2.) The third HP movie  
3.) A beta reader

:)Any of these would be helpful.:)


	5. A Wishful Student

J.K. owns it all- gods how I hate her!!! Just kidding she is the best! "All hail J.K., All hail J.K., All hail J.K." 

This Chap is Currently being BETAed. The new one should be up within a day or two.

Chapter Five  
A Wishful Student

Sarah spent the remainder of the day in her rooms reading. By the time dinner rolled around she was starving having not even lefts her rooms for lunch.

Before heading down to dinner she garbed her brown leather bag that had all her mage supplies stashed inside. As she opened the door she almost ran into the Headmaster. "Grandfather, what are you doing standing outside my door?" She gave him a skeptical look. She new he was up to something she just couldn't figure out what.

"Actually my dear I wasn't standing out side you door I was merrily come to bring you down to dinner, you just opened the door before I could knock." He looked her up and down, for what reasons he did so Sarah had no idea.

She looked back at him with a questioning expression that was somewhere between a glare and a stare. "What do you want?"

Dumbledore just smiled and said, "My dear what ever gave you the idea I wanted something from you?"

"My eighty year old grandfather just offered to walk me down to dinner in his own what you might call house. Also I left you and Professor Snape alone in the same room. No doubt their is something you want to talk to be about or have him talk to me about."

"My, my, you are so very receptive, and actually their is something. Both Severus and I feel that you should be included in the decisions made about his teaching."

Sarah gave him a skeptical look, "Both you AND Severus?"

He nodded. "After some convincing he did. So will you accompany me to dinner and then bake to my office after?"

"Of course."

When they entered the Great Hall through the Staff door in back of the head table Sarah noticed that everyone else was already here. As soon as the Headmaster sat down, the food appeared. She took the seat on his left and Severus was already sitting two places over. This meant that the only boundary between them was Professor Moody, who was pocking and stabbing a piece of ham a is expecting it to blow up. Somehow Sarah didn't find this the most reassuring and her power forcefully sent out a weapon scan of the room. Both Moody and Snape still had their hilt knives tucked into their socks. This too did little to calm her nerves. She had no desire to sit and listen to Snape yell at her again especially with her grandfather watching.

She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself the last thing she wanted was for her power to slip again. Then she took some ham, mashed potatoes, and pumpkin juice for herself.

When she was finish she looked to Dumbledore. He seemed to be in deep conversation with Professor Mcgonagal. So instead of interrupting she just walked out hoping he would soon fallow.

She made her way down to the office, upon reaching the gargoyle she relayed the password, "Frizzing-Wisbees". The stairs began to rotate as she stepped onto them. Once she reached the top her opened the door to the Headmasters office and to her great surprise she found her grandfather sitting a his desk. He was offering Snape- who was standing beside the desk -a lemon drop. Snape declined as Sarah entered the room.

"Ah, good evening my dear, so glade you could join us." said her grandfather.

Snape gave her an evil glare, "About time."

Both Dumbledore and Sarahantifany ignored the comment. Sarah was to interested to find out how they had gotten here so fast, because she had left the hall before them both. She made a mental note to find out some of the secret passage ways around Hogwarts for future reference.

Sarah took a seat in front of the desk and declined the box of lemon drops Dumbledore offered her. Then she looked up at Severus expectantly. He gave a rather rude grunt than took the seat next to hers.

Dumbledore was smiling at them both. "Well, now that Sarah is hear, can I begin?" Both parties nodded so Dumbledore pressed on. "Sarah, both Severus and I fell it is only right that any lessons that he is given should be done in private. Mainly because if we wish to keep news of Severus' powers from Voldimort we must also keep it from the students as well."

"Agreed, Headmaster." Replied Sarah.

"Good, very good. Now the times these lessons be held in the only problem left unsolved. Sarah how much time do you require with Severus a week do you suppose?"

Sarah gave Severus a look of utter dislike then turned bake to Dumbledore. "I suppose that I shall need a set hour of the day in which I can teach him to meditate. This must not run into any of his class time for if he is to learn control he must meditate the same time every day. As for actual lessons I suppose about ten hours a week since he is so much older and set in his ways, I imagine he will be rather hard to train."

Snape gave Sarah an evil glare. "And what if I cannot spare that much time." He asked.

"Then you run the risk of having another more severe accident than before."

Snape frowned, he definitely didn't want another mishap, but he didn't think that he could trust his anger being alone with her for five minutes let alone roughly seventeen hours a week. "What times?" He asked. The question was directed towards Sarahantifany, however it was Dumbledore that answered.

"I believe that should be left up to you Severus for you are the one in need of training. What do you suggest?"

Snape grimaced, he made it sound as if Snape were some sort of misbehaving school boy. "I can only do meditation in the early mornings or late evenings if it has to be the same time every day. After all some of us have more teaching to do than 'others'."

"I can't do it in the mornings that when I have the students." Sarah replied. "After all I do teach unlike some who feel that writing detentions and yelling at students for making mistakes less that the ones they make themselves is the way of the world."

Dumbledore took a hard look at them both. "How about in the evenings from six to seven right after dinner?" When Sarah nodded and Severus said nothing Dumbledore continued, "As for classes the hour after that each night as well as one through four on Sundays seems good. That way Severus will be out of class and you teach the students on Saturday."

Sarah looked from her grandfather to Snape, "Make it one though five if that is the only extend time period we are to have, for it will take him some time to get settled into lesson each day."

"That sounds good." Said the headmaster. "Of course it really isn't my opinion that matters... What do you think Severus?"

"Fine."

"Very well then I shall see you both at breakfast tomorrow."

Severus and Sarah both rushed out of the room as if the office was on fire. 'I wonder if they can do it.' thought Dumbledore. 'Are they truly the right pair for the job.'

----------------------------------------------

After leaving the Headmasters office she headed back towards her rooms. Once she arrived their she pressed her hand to the door- it voluntarily opened. She threw her worn theater bag into her office chair and proceeded into her library. There she snatched the book list she had made before from it's place on the fireplace mantel. She pressed her hand hard onto the first page, "Potions Magery Magic!" she shouted.  
Seven books from around the room zoomed off their shelves to a pile on the worktable. Sarah now more calmly placed the listed bake on the mantel. Then she walked over to the table to the newly piled books.

The first was titled, Potions for the Mage, the next was, Bubble, Brewing, Mages. Sarah continued to flip threw the books, looking at the different kinds of magery potions magic. She found little for beginners, however it wasn't like Severus had never seen a cauldron before either. Maybe that was why she was so upset. He was so unwilling to be taught. He would probably be the hardest student she had ever to teach and he should have been the easiest... shouldn't he. He should had already had a grasp of his magic as well as how to deal with it. That way she would just have to teach him how not to kill himself with it and her job would be done. Although he doesn't, which means I'm stuck with him.

'Luckily Lark didn't hear me say that.' She thought to herself. Lark and Rosethorn had been the heads of Discipline Cottage a small house where she and her four friends had spent about five years of their lives. Some of which had been shorter than others. 'Lark would have told me I should be happy to have a student. That it is my privilege to teach Severus. Especially because he already knows his craft.'

'But she doesn't know the Severus I know, the mean, nasty, snarling, Slytherin snake!'

It hurt her to remember her old home as well as all the things that had happened their. Bad things, evil things... 'Why did you steal the people I loved most you blood sucking, earrings wearing, boat sailing, home wreaking, PIERATES!'

------------------------------------------------

Sarah awoke at four the next morning. After quickly getting dressed in a white dress shirt and tan-brown animal skin pants and walked into her office. The wide open space of the room was perfect for staff exercises. She called the wooded staff she hard forgot in her room to her. Once she felt it float into her hands she began. 'Left mid strike, left mid block, left lower strike, left lower block, left high strike, left high block. Now with the right.' Next she did a series of complex foot patters in time with her strikes and blocks.

When finished she sent the staff back to its place by her bed. Threw on a black habit with a rope-belt over the clothes she already had on. By now it was a quarter to five which meant she had fifteen minutes before the students arrived for morning meditation.

Arriving at her classroom a few stories below her office she saw Harry and the bushy-harried girl Hermione standing out side her locked door. "Harry what brings you hear early again?"

"Harry looked away from the bushy-harried girl to his professor, "Hermione wanted to ask you a few questions because apparently I am not smart enough to now what she talking about...but I seems to be that I'm smart enough to be consider worthy of being woken up extra early to come down here and wait for you ma'am." Harry and the girl traded gruesome scowls. Sarah let out a slight laugh. Indeed being around these two had put her in a better mod than her had been since last night.

"Well, Hermione is it? If you and Mr. Potter would please fallow me we shall see if I am myself smart enough to answer your so complexes of questions."

The girl gave Sarah a questioning look as if wondering weather that was meant as a joke or an insult, but in the end she steeped in the door after Sarahantifany. "Professor Merloom, this will just take a few minutes of your time. I read this book you loaned Harry for me and he doesn't seem to know what I'm talking about when I asked him what-"

"Oh, good I'm not late," said Neville as he came bustling into the class room, "I thought for sure I had over slept."

"Hermione looked back at the professor, "I'm sorry, I should go, could I stop by another time?" She asked looking at Sarah with hopeful eyes.

'Gods if only Severus was as eager to learn as her.' Sarah thought to herself.

"Of course you may Miss Granger-"

"It's Hermione Professor, only my teachers call me that and unfortunately I was not found with mage magic so I'm not technically your student. No disrespect intended ma'am."

"None taken," said Sarah, "how about do you have any free periods today?"

"Yes!" replied the girl looking exited, "I'm off this after noon from three-thirty on."

"Good, then if you will meet me back here at four we shall have the hour before dinner to talk. Dose that sound like enough time for your questions?"

"Yes," was the girls reply, "thank you Professor." And she scurried out the door.

Meditation had gone better that day. They had only stopped once when Neville had gotten a cramp in his right leg which caused him to fall side ways into Harry creating a sort of domino effect. Soon Sarah was the only one still sitting upright as she watched her stiff and burley-eyed class pull themselves out of the tangled mess on the floor.

Sarah spent the entire remainder of the day in her class room working on the lesson plans for her students. Including, to her dislike, Severus. She had just been startled out of her work by the sound of the four o'clock chime from the clock tower when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Professor?"

"Oh, hello Hermione, right on time I see. Please come in and sit down." Sarah gestured towards the chair she had placed in front of her desk earlier. With a wave of her hand a the papers scattered on the desktop formed into a nice neat pile. This Sarah placed into her leather bag.

Hermione looked at the papers slightly intimidated. "I still think it's amazing how you can do such magic without a wand." She said.

"Yes well that makes two of us for I find it hard to believe that one can perform magic using a piece of wood, and I've bee doing it for the past fourteen or so years."

The girl smiled as she took her seat. "Professor, if you don't have anything like a wand then is it true that no one can disarm you with a spell like wizards can to other wizards?"

"Well actually Hermione that isn't true for if it was left without a wand I would still have my mage power yes, but if someone were to extract all writing and weapons though out the room I would be almost powerless."

"Almost?"

Sarah smile this girl truly was inquisitive. "Yes, you see I have the power to imagine things an through things can trigger senses." She closed her eyes and took in a slow deep breath. A ruff copy of Hermione appeared beside the girl and with in seconds disappeared. "However, they cannot do any real physical harm."

"Was...was that supposed to be me?" The young girl looked absolutely panic stricken.

"A rather bad imitation but yes it was."

"But yours can't hurt right?"

"Oh no, they can if I imagine them doing a something to case pain, but it won't really happen. Also it take a lot of magic to do that if I was in some sort of battle it would not be wise to waste so much energy on something so small."

"Wow..." was all the girl could say. "That amazing can you copy anything like that?"

"For the most part."

Hermione must have realized that her mouth was open for she immediately shut it. Then regaining some composure she looked bake upon Sarah. "What of academic mages. Their power is from within and most don't need other objets to use it. Like the ones that have a certain color magic and they glow a certain color while they use it as well as the things that are effected by it."

Sarah was indeed stunned. "You only read the book once and you gathered all that. McGonagall was right you truly are the brightest witch of the age."

This made Hermione blush. "She really said that about me?"

"Yes and I am sure that she was underestimating you. You are very bright Hermione it truly is a shame that you were not found to have mage magic. Of course this just means that their might be hope for the rest of use magical beings that someone may one day outsmart you."

Sarah saw the girl blush as she got up from the table and walked over the small book shelf in the corner behind her desk. From it she withdrew two rather thick leather bound books. "You may return these when ever and as for the other book I want you to keep it. I am holding you personally responsible for making sure Harry is the best most informed student in my class. This book here is called Modern Day Mage Guild." She said pointing to the bigger of the two volumes. "It's a book that has many of the different types on mages then has a page or so description on them. Of course these are only the more basic ones. You will not find Writing magic's in there at all and weaponry Mage was a sentence included in the Harrier Mage profile. This other one," she said holding it out toward Hermione is Numair Salmalin Student Journal. Its about her last student Daine who was a Wild mage like Harry and her lesson plans as well as progress all written down. Also it's a direct copy I made from the actual so the handwriting is a little sloppy."

"You mean you mage this book like you made the other one you gave to Harry for me?"

"Yes and I want you to read it because you no Harry much better than I do. I want your input on what lesson he might find interesting... Or at least be able to say awake though."

"I promise, Harry will be the best student you ever had." Hermione had a look of both honor and utmost joy in her eye Sarah could tell she had made the right decision.

"I have no doubt whatsoever."

The rest for the hour was spent answering more questions. When it came time for dinner Sarah was both sad and grateful. She was mad that a girl who wanted this power so much didn't have it. However she was grateful that the girl hadn't managed to talk her ears off although she would have sworn that the noise as she entered the Great Hall was quieter than usual.

As Sarah took her usual seat next two Dumbledore she noticed that Snape who had been talking or more like listening against his will, suddenly found the roast on his plate rather interesting. Although it wasn't like she cared he would be her prisoner for two hours after dinner and she'll be dammed if she was just going to let him walk all over her.

After putting a rather small portion of food on her plate she felt a slight tap on her right shoulder. She looked up into her grandfathers smiling eyes, however the last thing she felt like doing was smiling back.

"My dear, do you have everything ready for his lesson?" he asked while making a slight jester toward Severus.

"Of course Headmaster Mr. Filth helped me polish all the shackles and chains earlier today. I'll I need now is a victim."

Her grandfather gave her a disapproving look, "Let me know if you require any help... However I don't polish weapons."

Sarah looked at him straight faced although she had a small urge to smile. "I'm sorry and there is nothing you can do to help me but I appreciate the offer."

He smiled again, "Well in that case the lest I can do is make sure you eat. I have a feeling your going to need the strength." They both smiled as Sarah began to eat.

Fifteen minutes later she had said her goodbye to Dumbledore and was walking towards her classroom. Severus had already left the Great Hall, Sarah hoped that she had remembered to lock her class room door. She didn't want him snooping around in her things. However she soon learned that she needn't worry about that. A tall lean black figure stepped out in front of her, giving her just enough time to stop so that she didn't run smack into it. The figure turned around to revel the pale faced Severus Snape.

"We shall be meeting in your classroom I presume." He said in a deep drawing voice.

"Correct." She said purposely making it sound as if he were a small child how had just answered a teachers question.

He grimaced, "Good, this way Professor."

She didn't like him talking to her as if she were stupid enough to forget were her classroom is, but she didn't let it show on her face. This was going to be the longest and most wasted two hours of her life.

---------------------------------------------

Sorry to cut it off here. (wicked grin)

Anyway Next Chapter Severus first lesson. Clue: It ain't gonna be pretty.

YOU GOT QUESTIONS AND YOU KNOW I'VE GOT ALL THE ANSWERS 1. Harry's snake did make it and wassent backinto the forest.  
2. Sarah and Sev's power is connected because Severus's power found Sarah's by seeking the control it needed. (This will come in handy later.) HINT  
3. A beta reader is A kind of L. A. and grammar check person. They also give ideas for parts theyed like to see, stuff they hated, if something should be added here... Catch my drift?

ross and rachel - Tally: You are currentlybeta this for me and I look forward to reading and posting the EDITED version instead of this grammar death trap.

Polly: A answered you question above. If you have any other fanfic questions there's a link to my E-mail address in my profile page. (Oh and thanks for joining the site it's nice to see I'm not the only idiot on hear!)

topps : So SORRY I believe I forgot to thank you earlier... Anyway thanks and I love TP too! (again I'm REALLY REAY SoRrY!!!)

If Ididn't thank you for your reviewI'm really sorry...fell free to yell at me.


	6. The First Step

Don't own it...  
Get over it... 

Chapter Six The First Step

As they had reached her classroom door Sarah found that she had indeed locked it. After opening the door she stepped to the side and inclined her head in a slight bow motioning from him to go first. This was meant as an insult and by the look on Severus's face he had definitely taken it as one. He was very pale- no difference their -however his usual blank faced expression much like the one she wore into battle seemed to be failing him at the moment. He was standing, immobilized outside the classroom door giving her an coward like grimace.

'Could he possibly be worried?' She wondered.

'Maybe...' another part of her mind answered. During her years spent living at discipline cottage in Winding Circle, she had learned that even people with personalities like ice had hearts and worries. Although part of her wondered if Severus really did have a heart and if so what had happen to it.-

Not that she really cared from a personal point of view, but as his teacher it would benefit his ability to learn from her the more she new about him.

"Please enter the classroom professor... _After all, I don't have all day_." She had purposely used the same line on him that he had once directed towards her.

Severus made no reply. He just took a long stride to and though the threshold of the door.

Sarah followed using her magic to draw up the already lain magical wards on the room. "Do have a seat Severus, I wish to begin mediation imediatly for it shall take you I believe a full two hours to learn."

Severus raised his hand in a mocking way but didn't wait for her to call on him. "Sarah, how do you expect me to learn anything if you keep taking shots at me? And with very pour aim if I may say so."

Sarah didn't want to deal with this right now. It was getting harder and harder to fight off the reflects to drive a lance right through his stony heart. She took a deep but rather shaky breath, "Severus that was not a shot at you. I am simply being truthful. That is also to say that I was not calling you stupid but merle stating a fact. By the way Severus it is also my experience that students learn better when thought to be no equal ground with their teacher... You shall call me Sarah and I shall call you Severus-"

Snape didn't even give her a chance to finish her comment before striking it down. "Yet you make you other students call you Professor? That seems rather one sided if you ask me."

Sarah was dying to snap back at him but restrain herself, for she like her grandfather had a fiery temper when provoked. It just so happened that both she and her grandfather had one way or another learned how to control it. "My other students are told to call me professor because that is what they are used to. I intend to eventually have then calling me by my true name. As for now I fell that some of the students would not be able to handle it."

Snape new that this was a direct shot at Draco. He however averted his attention to something else. Something he thought that with practice he could become rather good at, provoking Sarahantifany. "You said that I was to learn something here today Pro- Sarah, however your opinions on titles was not exactly what I had in mind."

With a sudden swish Sarah was sitting tailor stile on the floor. "Severus, please do sit down." She was trying desperately to be nice and furthermore calm, although the edge hadn't completely worn off her voice.

Severus took his seat opposite of her with about three feet of space in between them. He sat there his black robes spread out perfectly around him. Sarah noticed that he wore black pants underneath his robes- as if he would be caught dead in any other color. When her eyes returned to his he was giving her a deadly stare. His eyes boring into her own. She quickly used her magic to strengthen the shield for occlumency in her mind.

"Severus the meditation breathing is a pattern of four seven counts. You breath in for seven, hold, release, hold, and repeat. This however is the simples part, but sufficient for now. Please close your eyes and breath I shall count aloud until you get the hang of it."

Severus inhaled slowly and deeply while Sarah began to count. "One, two, three, four..." Granguly she let her voice get softer until it was no more than a whisper.

Then Severus's eyes sprang open looking at her intently as if to threaten her. "I am tired of this... Why don't we stop for the day." He began to get up and walk right out of her lesson.

Immediately Sarah shot up as well placing one of her hands on either of his shoulders and shoving him back toward the ground put just a dab of magic behind it. Severus went crashing two the ground. He lay spiraled on his back. Sarah was on her knees next two him looking straight into his eyes a hand place on the floor by either side of his head. "We are not finished yet." She glanced at her wrist watch, "Their is more than a half an hour to go and I shall be the one to make dismissals, Severus." It was then that she realized the position they were in. From the door if anyone were to walk in they might think that teaching was not the only reason that she and Severus were by them selves in her classroom. She stood rigidly, wondering if anyone's mind magical powers or no could picture her with a man like that, (Yuck!).

"We shall try this again, a full hour with no interruptions, and you are free to go." Severus smirked, but she found her hadn't the slightest care about what he thought of meditation. He was going to learn it and that was final.

Severus lay on his back, on the floor in the middle for Sarahantifany's classroom. She was staring into his eyes with a rather venomous look. As she kneeled right beside him, her face not more than a foot or two from his own he realized what this position might look like to someone standing at the door. He had to hold back a smirk at the thought of what the headmaster wound say if he saw his granddaughter in such a state. He heard her say something about doing meditation for another hour and his emotions broke lose. He grind wickedly at her. Oh what he would give to have Dumbledore walk in at that very moment.

Sarah got up and sat once again with her legs crossed on the floor. Severus did the same once again starting the slow breathing pattern. His mind however was not on the pattern of breath but on the wonder of just how much of his could Sarah put up with. If he continued to purposely screw up and try to leave how long would she keep him here... How many times would he have to ignore she before she cracked. The though of Sarah getting so very angry amused him, although he decided not to experiment tonight. He had other better things to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After another hour of meditating she gave Severus his leave. He had done rather well, or at least better than she had expected. He had not however made it through the full hour without a hitch for every time Sarah began to lower her voice he began to get off beat and lose count. After the third time this happened she decided just to count aloud the whole time, thoroughly disgusted with his lack of concentration and ability to count to seven.

After he had left She went back to her own rooms. She sat in her library with a roll of parchment and an ink loaded quill trying to think of what she should teach Severus tomorrow. The first hour she would continue the lessons of meditation. As for the second hour her mind was drawing a complete blank. She could have a two hour meditation class that way he would get the hang of it faster...

No... two hours of straight meditation was enough to put her to sleep.

What about staff meditation then?

Also a no. Severus couldn't even learn the counts to standard mediating. Staff mediation would be much to complexes for him at this point.

I must think of something, she told herself, I must!

I know, what about... um... how about...

Oh, who was she kidding she had only taught two students before and she had always had help. Now she was to teach ten at once as well as one student named Severus Snape who was harder to handle than the other twelve combined.

This was saying very little in the favor of Snape personality for her first students wanted so badly to be normal, for the weirdness of unleashed magic to go away that he had actually run away for Sarahantifany. He had tried to get on a trading boat headed out of the harbor. Unfortunately for him Sarah was not about to let him go that easily. All ships for trade that went out of the city of Emelan had weapons on board. She had called to them and asked them to bring the boy to her. Then she had let her magic go, free to do as it liked as long as her task was forfilled. This was dangers magic yes and something not many of her elders would have approved for anything that was sharp and pointy with a mind of it's own was bound to be a little dangerous. However she was confident in herself. She had told the weapons to leave the boy unharmed and indeed they had. Not even a minute had passed after giving her command did the boy come running to the bow of the ship -that had now set to water- and jump right off swimming frantically towards shore. She later found out that the weapons had chased him right off the ship.

Sarah smiled at the memory of the boy, her first ever student. His name was Bennett and he was a good friend of Sarah to this very day, if only in his letters.

When she had first started being his teacher he had been eleven and she fourteen. They had been an odd pair for most mages didn't get their medallion and ability to teach until mid twenties.

Sarah had been like her four friends, so very gifted in the magic's which they possessed that the courts had no chose but to give the honored five their medallions at thirteen.

'The honored five...' Thought Sarah. 'So tragic how they had now become the honored one...' The pirates had taken them from her. They had taken four of the top ten most powerful magic in the WORLD... And now they were dead...

Among those left of the top ten or what it had been before they had died Sarah new four. One was Niklaren Goldeye, know by her as Niko one of her faithful teachers. Another was Frostpine, the best smith mage their was. He had also been a teacher of hers if only in association with one of her now deceased friends. Also their was Honored Moonstream the head of Winding Circle. A person who had been like a mother figure to Sarah when she had needed it most. Two of the ten she had never meet only heard about. However their was one more she new. One she had to face on a daily routine no matter how much she may hate this person at the time. This person was the only surveying member of the honored five and had placed seventh on the list of what she was now three. This person was none other than the honored Stirsword, or at least that what her mage name was, but you may know her as, Sarahantifany Anastasia Merloom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note

OK I now what you thinking to short right?  
Well all I have to say is that it ends better here, there will be more, and it will be longer. I was going to wait and posted this when I had finished another chapter to go with it , but according to Blackfire waiting is not an option... (Lets just say I like my head wear it is all right.)

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews keep um comin.

Thanks to: Blackfire once again your VERY positive reinforcement it is very much appreciated.

Also: topps again thank you for the review and again sorry I had meant to thank you earlier I swear!!! I just happen to be a very forgetful person who doesn't feel they deserve you gratitude- However I very much like it all the same.:)

Question, comments, and reviews all welcome and now I take my leave.

Happy reading to all and to all a good night!


	7. Severus Meets Quill

Pronunciation of Sarahantifany:  
Sar-ann-tif-ann-E

The first syllable of Sarah or some may spell it Sara then ann-tif-ann-E as in the letter (E)

Iknow it's confusing. (SORRY)

Half of all of the good parts of this story belong to JK. All the stuff you have questions on belongs to me (happy to answer questions). All Mage stuff and the rest of the other half belongs to (TP She's so cool.)

Chapter Seven Severus Meets Quill

Sarah awoke the next morning with an idea in mind, she new how she was to teach Snape. After doing her normal morning routine, staff exercises and such, she walked into her library. There she found the book she would use. She slipped it into her bag and headed off towards her class room.

No students had arrived yet so she took the opportunity to flip through the book in her bag. It was full of nothing but blank pages. Yet it was a most beautiful book. The cover was leather bound with a tiny gold plaque set into it. There was nothing engraved on the plaque but that would soon change. The pages themselves were extraordinary as well. They were not made of wooden pulp like the pages of so many books. Instead they were made from a sort of thin, smooth, cotton cloth. The pages in this book would last for hundreds of years longer than those made of wood. Another thing she noticed was the spells placed on the book. They were not placed on the cover either but woven throughout the entire book. Spells against forced entry as well as ones for other things like duplication. Not even the most powerful mage with the most powerful of spells could make a duplicate of this book by magic like Sarah had done for Hermione. This very book that Sarah now held in her hands was better protected against intruders than the Ministry of Magic.

Class had gone well that morning, so well in fact that they had managed to get through a full hour of mediation without one interruption and it had only taken two false starts to get their. The thought that the students were actually learning something from her was making her feel slightly giddy. If they were able to get better at this so complex an art than maybe Sarah wasn't as bad a teacher as she thought.

She managed to remain happy throughout the day working on lesson plans as well as her own magical workings and all thoughts of Severus Snape had managed to leave her for the after noon. That is until she meet up with him at dinner. His usual scowl was placed on his face and he seemed to be looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He made it look as if he was expecting her to pounce on him at any moment and she had no idea why he was doing such a thing.

Another thing she didn't know was that Severus's own ideas on why he was doing this was rather vague as well.

Sarah saw Severus leaving the great hall for her classroom. She let him go, remaining in her set for a few minutes.

As she wait Sarah went over her plans in her head, Severus would go to her classroom expecting her too fallow immediately. She would remain in the great hall for about ten minutes allowing him time alone just outside her classroom door.

He was of the curious sort, that much she new, after all he was a death Eater and a spy. She had let her classroom door open just a few inches. Enough to seem realistic but at the same time draw his attention to what was beyond that small creak that he could not see. After he realized that she was not immediately following him he would enter, she just new it. When he entered the classroom he would not find things in their usual state. All of the desks were to be found in a circle facing inward in the center of her classroom. Her teacher's desk as well at the versus selves and items of the room were placed in the far left-hand corner. A bookstand like those used for the readings of a temple mass was placed in the center of the circled desks.

The four and a half foot tall stand was placed with the back of it facing the door. Severus would want to know what book lie upon it. His first thought would most likely be that is was a book she had taught from earlier that day. This would start a battle of questions in his mind. He new Sarah only taught the students magical working on Saturdays and it was only Tuesday. The other questions that may come to him as to the purpose of this book if he thought that there was even one on the stand, Sarah did not know.

Sarah did know however, that there was a book on the stand. That book was the same leather bound, gold plated, magical journal, that Sarah had extracted from her library earlier that day.

Sarah new he would not touch it for he being the spy that he was would know how easily a wizards touch could be traced. Not that he would think her the kind of person who would strangle him for the invasion of privacy, but it would be his instinct and that would be enough.

Sarah now got up and headed slowly towards her classroom.

Once she was a few paces away from the now fully open door she let her nearly silent footsteps be heard. As they echoed lightly through the halls Sarah would have sworn she heard a swish of robes come from inside her classroom. I sounded as if she had startled the person within it.

Upon entering the classroom Sarah found Severus seated tailor stile in the center to the desks. Suspiciously close to the book stand. Without a word she used her wand to push the desks into an unoccupied corner of the classroom. The stand however held its position. Sarah then walked over to the only free corner left in the room that was not by the door. There she silently plopped down into the meditative position.

"Care to join me Severus?" she asked.

Severus got up from his seat a repositioned himself so he sat a few feet across from her. Sarah then took out a small blue box full if parchment scraps from her leather mage bag. After sliding the bag a few feet away she opened the little box, placed its lid beside her, and threw the box into the air. Hundreds of little parchment scraps filled the air. Using her magic Sarah called out to them _mediation_... She thought _circle_... _protection_... When she opened her eyes she saw that all of the scraps had come together to form a circle a round her and Severus. Sarah called on her magic once more and a magical barrier formed on the line made by the parchment.

Normally she would have just warded the entire room, but she had not wanted the journal that still lie on the stand to be tainted by any stray magic Severus might through off.

"Now we can begin." Sarah said, pretending not to notice Severus eyeing the circle suspiciously. "Do you remember the breathing pattern?"

For an answer Severus turned his gaze on her, his eyes boring into her.

"Right then," she said, "whenever your ready."

Severus started the pattern and Sarah followed suit counting aloud. As she let her voice get softer and softer she noticed more of her pupil's magic began to leak out. This was a good sign. It meant that he was relaxing and his ability to reach his magic was getting stronger. "Look inside your self Severus." she whispered. "Feel your self faze through all barriers in your mind. Now feel your self drop slowly down from your mind and search for a light, warm, fire... Once you th..." Severus lost count of the beat. His breathing was off. In fact he was not breathing at all.

Sarah began to stand up ready to shake him back into consciousness when he started to sputter and cough.

"What..." he choked, "did you do?.. You trapped me in some sort of tiny burning cauldron." Then more boldly he added, "I demand to know what you were trying to do, you little wench! Hah? You think if you kill me that is one less problem for you to deal with right!"

Sarah had meant to be soothing, but what came out was fare more sarcastic. "Oh, drat Severus you figured me out. Just when everything was going so well."

"WHY YOU-"

"SEVERUS! please calm down, all will be explained."

Sarah caught Severus take a quick glance at the journal.

_Yes that to_, she thought, _but first-_

"Severus, the ball of fire you saw was your magical core, for your mage magic at least. It is wear you need to access if you ever wish to get your magic under control. You were doing so well that I thought we could go further, but perhaps I should explain first." Severus gave her a look as if to say that was obvious. "As long as you have magic within you even the slightest bit, the fire will be there. Now depending upon how much you have to spare is what determines how bright and powerful the fire will be. If you were able to access magical vision you would notice that my own fire is much greater than your own. Now I am sorry to say that it is very unlikely that you power will ever be as great as mine for I have had some... help, in the matter. However as you train and begin to gain control the amount of power will grow."

She paused and looked at Severus. Although he would never admit it he seemed at least slightly interested about what she was saying. _He likes to learn... This will be of much help._

She settled down rearranging her habit so it was spread evenly around her like she had seen her foster mother Lark do on many occasions when she would tell Sarah and her four friends stories of her childhood. Just now when I asked you to immerse yourself within it, it was only so that we could move on to the next step."

"And that would be?" Severus asked impatiently.

Sarah mentally shook her head. _He may like to learn, but he hasn't much patience for it._

"The next step after that would be to try and contain all your magic within you. See, when you meditate you let all of the magic inside you out. However you have never actuality meditated because that is the step were you let yourself sink into you power. The control comes after that, but we shall save that for another day. I would like to try the breathing again and I shall instruct you from there."

When Sarah finally called a halt to the lesson she glanced at her watch. They had run just over an hour, _not bad_. "Now Severus we have about an hour left so I would like to start your formal lessons today." Severus's stare was a mix to interest and question. Sarah found it somewhat amusing.

She went over to the stand, feeling Severus's eyes on her the entire time. When she had picked up the journal she turned back around to face Severus once more. "This," she said, holding up the leather-bound book, "is for you Severus." She paused wanting to see his reaction to this.

To her surprise there was no look of question or wonder on his face. His only reaction was to stare at her and say, "Why."

"Because, you are my student and your are in need of training." She replied. Severus gave her a look that said quite pointedly he did not like being referred to as a student. Sarah paused a moment strictly for the effect, then continued. "This will help you." At this she walked over to him and handed over the journal. He grasped it firmly but did not open it. He seemed content to just stare at the cover.

"It is a journal," she offered, "I was thinking I could spend this time showing you how to use it."

He's eyes were now on her, rage beginning to brew in their depths. "I know how to use a journal." he said.

"Yes, however this one is different than most." Came her reply. Severus was now staring at the journal again. Looking as if he questioned its safety, so she added quickly, "I had made it my self a while back and I assure you it's only use is to help."

Severus didn't take his eyes off the journal as he spoke. "I have no writing magic, I don't need a journal."

"You have no idea how much you do." He looked at her with venom but she cut him off, "Severus this is a magical journal." She took the book from him noticing his firm gripe on it. "Before I can show you what it can do however, we must first set it to you." She pretended not to notice his questioning glare.

She knelt down in from of him, placing the journal on the floor in front of her. "Give me your hand Severus."

"What?"

"Give me your hand. I must set the words on the book to fit you."

Reluctantly he offered his hand. Without warning Sarah slammed it into the cover of the book and started to mutter under her breath. It sounded like nonsense, how that babble could possibly have any true meaning he did not know.

Soon his hand began to burn. If felt as if a thousand fiery needles had just been drove into his palm. When he was just about to pull away yelling at her for the pain she had implied, she let go. The pain stopped immediately although, the memory still remained. Using his other hand he rubbed his reddened palm. About to ask what the hell she had done he caught a glimpse of the journal. The golden plaque which had been blank moments before now had the words _Severus Snape's Student Journal_ inscribed on it.

He looked at Sarah with his accusing glare that was his normal attire. "And just what exactly am I supposed to write in this." He asked, as he picked put the journal stared at it, then back at Sarah.

She smiled. It was a friendly smile. Severus hated it. It obviously meant she was up to something. "Why all your mage related things, ideas, and topics of course."

"Of course," he said sarcastically, "and what might those be exactly?"

She looked at him her expression serious once again. "Anything you feel fits you may put." She clapped her hands and a handsome, blue feathered quill floated out of her mage kit into her hand. "This she said is an inkwell quill. It's full of about one bottle of ink and magically stored to fit inside." At this she used one hand to snap the quill in half. "As you can see it is indeed magical for even if the quill is broken no ink shall pour out."

Next she set both halves of the quill on the floor and lay a palm on each. Slowly she slid the to halves together until they formed one quill. It looked as though it had never been broken in the first place. She handed him the new quill, "You may use this to write with. The ink without the proper spells, mage spells for that matter, the ink shall stay invisible to your eyes alone. If it happens to run out of ink bring it to me and I shall refill it for you."

"This book is for you Severus... I without your permission shall never lay a hand on it again." Snape gave her a skeptical look which she must have noticed because she continued. "You have my mages oath on that." Severus had no idea what this really meant however, he new it was no laughing matter. She would not touch the book again.

"And what of the students?" He asked. "You have other mage students certainly one can break any number of protective spells you have on it."

Sarah just shook her head. "You have so little faith in my abilities Severus. It takes me months to develop a signal journal such as this. Also it has taken me years to develop the making of that quill." She pointed to it still in his hands. "The spells on the book are powerful Severus. They are not easily broken, even by me the maker." She scanned him closely for a second focusing mostly on his face. Then she replied boldly, "In answer to you other question, Severus, Voldemort will not be able to access it either... Again you have my word on that."

"Fine." Said Severus defiantly wondering who she had know his question, "So how do I access it."

She looked at him, her face intense, but her voice showed amusement. "You open it."

Sarah and Severus spent the rest of the time discussing the journal.

We he had left Sarah felt quite pleased with her self.

True she could have made a transfer journal to go with the other within a week's time. A journal that would copy everything Severus had written and leave it for her to read. It would not be as if she was breaking her oath in that way either. However, she hadn't. Severus trusted very few things in his life. In fact Sarah could only think of two; her grandfather and his potions skill. One of those she had taken away from him, but in the way of the journal she had replaced it. Eventually the book would grow on him and with time he would -even if against his own will- begin to trust it more and more.

Authors note:  
Reviews please and flames welcome. For those who are wondering I reallyam happy with my first flame (Thank you flamer).

Special thanks to: BlackFire: Your always positive if a bit pushy thank you.

The next chap is on the way.  
Coming soon to a web page near you.


	8. Help Wanted NEEDED

I don't own any of it! At all! …DARNET!

Thanks for all the reviews! And now on to the chapter…

Chapter 8  
Help Wanted (NEEDED)

Severus wrote nothing in his journal that night. He simply stashed it in a drawer of the desk in his study. About to head off to bed he felt a searing pain in his arm… He was being called

---------------------------------------------------

Sarah awoke the next morning to the first rays of the sun. Reaching for her staff she noticed a piece of rolled up parchment. Opening it she noticed it was written in her grandfathers precise hand:

_Meet me in my office after your morning class. You shall have breakfast in my rooms._

_Dumbledore_

Two hours later she was once again sitting in the giant oval office of the head master. He stared at her not touching his food as she did not touch hers. Sarah could tell by her grandfathers face that for whatever reason he had brought her here it was serious, maybe not life in death as of yet but certainly leaning that way.

"What is it you need to speak to me about Headmaster?"

The elderly man studied her closely for a moment than said, "Severus was called to a death eater meeting shortly after your lesson last night."

Sarah said nothing. Instead she waited for the rest of the tale to unfold.

"I have call your here today to discuss protection." He held up a hand to stop her protest. "Not of you my dear for you have already made it quite clear that you shall have known of that. Severus on the other hand is in regular contact with Voldemort and he has just learned of his power… surly their is some way to help him discuss it?"

The question in his eyes pulled at Sarah's heart. She new he was mad at her for not allowing herself to be warded. Although this seemed different than that, she knew how important Severus was to the order and that he must be protected. Luckily, she had a spell in mind. "Of course their is grandfather, there is a spell for everything. One just has to be smart enough to find it and brave enough to use it."

The headmasters' eyes brightened as she said this then began to furrow again. "This spell," he said questioningly, "does it put you or anyone else in dangers way?"

Sarah looked at him with an emotionless expression. "The only one I believe to be in dangers way is Severus. I hope to relieve him of that."

Dumbledore old jolly smile was back in place. "How long will his training take?"

"For this spell or in general?"

"Both."

"Well the spell shall take a few days to complete. As for the training… It will probably be months before he shall be able to do such things as those that can help you in the war, and years for a full training."

Dumbledore looked slightly saddened. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sarah new her grandfather desperately wanted to help her out but the fact was that he was not eligible. "You are not a mage." She said. "Their is little you can do to help. I just wish their were other mages here to help me! It's crazy grandfather. I'm teaching over ten students at a time! I don't know of many mages who would even be able to consider me sane for doing so." She looked into his eyes and immediately realized her error. "I do like it here you know? It's nice to try deferent things once in a while."

"Good day, Sarah."

"Good day grandfather." She got up and left. Not noticing the slight twinkle that had appeared in the headmasters eyes.

----------------------------------------------------

Severus was not at dinner that evening. He had yet to return from the Dark One's summons. Sarah figured she would have a peaceful evening to herself when Dumbledore leaned over, "I think I had found a way to help you. If you are done eating would you come with me to my office?"

Sarah knotted and got up from the table Dumbledore right in tale with her.

Upon entering the Headmasters office Sarah seated her self in a chair. Gazing across the desk at her grandfather who, after a long pause decided to start. "How many young friends do you have back at Winding circle?" He asked.

"Of close relation… nine."

"Any how many of them like to travel?"

"Well I don't think that any of them are really against it except for Emma, she hates leaving her plants behind."

"Do any of them know wisarding magic?"

"No, but Scoot is really interested in it. He sometimes has visions of the wisarding world and say it looks inter… Wait, wait just a second. Grandfather are you thinking what I think your-"

"Precisely! Sarah, I want your friends to come to Hogwarts. They can help you teach."

Sarah just looked at him absolutely dumfounded. _Her friends here... at Hogwarts! I would be great to have the help and she missed them so much. But… but…_

"But what of Voldemort, ten mages and rather strong ones at that in Hogwarts. Isn't that kind of like handing the enemy a target?"

Dumbledore smiled. "On the contrary my dear it is more like a barrier. Now, when Tom was a student here I discovered that he always plans before he strikes. Anyone who researches magery with realize that waging a war against almost a dozen mages plus their students however new they may be is more of a forfeit than target." He looked at her eyes twinkling and smile growing broader all the while. "Now if you will write your friends a nice letter to explain I have a few things to sort out."

------------------------------------------------------

Sarah when back to her rooms and wrote an immensely long note to her friends containing explanations on the students, Severus, her lack of sanity at the moment, a brief description of the Voldemort, and her begging and groveling. When finish she went to the owlery and picked the strongest looking school owned owl she could find for it would be a long flight.

She hoped the pore animal would make it there all right for she wouldn't put it pasted a warrior novice to accidentally try and put an arrow through it. If only James were here he would be able to give the animal protection from that sort of thing.

----------------------------------------------------

An hour before dinner the next day there was a knock on Sarah's classroom door. "Come in." She called

The door swung open to reveal Dumbledore. He looked at her over the rim of his half moon spectacles and said, "Will you come to my office?"

"Of course Headmaster." Sarah replied, wondering what it was this time for she was beginning to think that she in the pasted few days had spent more time in the Head office than Fred and George Weasley, two very high _spirited_ Gryffindor.

Dumbledore lead the way to his office and uttered the password. He opened the door allowing her to go in first. She bowed she head slightly in thanks and stepped in. _So much of a quite evening studying_. She thought. Severus Snape sat in a chair by Dumbledore's desk. As the Headmaster shut the door she sat down in the chair next to Severus. She looked her student over quickly so he wouldn't notice. He seemed thoroughly exhausted. He had bags under his eyes that clashed horribly with his skin which was grayer than usually. His hands were shaking slightly as the rested on his lap. His expression was that of stone, with lips firmly pressed together.

"He almost found out." Said Severus without so much as a glance in her direction.

"Almost," Said the Headmaster from his chair "next time that will not be a problem."

Severus looked at him the air of question in his eyes. "What?"

"Sarah knows a way of which to help you. It shall only take a few days so if you start now by the time of-"

"We start tomorrow." Sarah said forcefully.

Now Severus's gaze turned to her as did her grandfather's who added, "Sarah surly you realize that the sooner this is put into effect the better."

"Yes, of course I do _but_, Severus is completely exhausted and trying anything tonight would be a waste of time and energy on both are parts. My advice to you Severus," she said turning her gaze to him, "is to eat a good meal and get plenty of rest. It will help you get your magic back."

"I will have you know that I did nothing in the course of mage magic since the last time we had a lesson. Especially not right under Voldemort's nose." Is was obvious he was tired, being more edgy than usual.

"Tell me Severus, is your family strictly British or is their another heritage mixed in." Sarah asked receiving an immediate frown from Snape who was clearly perturbed at her for asking so irrelevant a question- or so he thought.

"My mother was one-forth French. What is it to you?"

Nothing really but to you… it is. Severus, French mages have a knack for hiding their magic. How they do it is not interlay known even to them. However, what is known is that they hide their magic, using their magic."

"My mother was no _mage!_ And neither were ANY of her ancestors." His voice was booming with energy he didn't possess.

"I don't doubt it however, the French will be French. Now if you gentlemen will please excuse me… Remember what I said Severus _food and rest_ … Goodnight."

-----------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were spent rather dully. Sarah continued her lessons with Severus as well as put up the ward for his magic. Hermione refused to be stifled showing up at Sarah's classroom door every few days. The two bookworms were becoming fast friends for it was rare for both of them to meet someone who could keep up with them in a battle of wits. Sarah noticed also that Harry was doing better in her class since she had begun talking to Hermione and she new it was no accident. Although no matter the lessons or the idle chat Sarah continued to fidget and found herself staring out the window at the oddest of time. No reply had come from her friends.

She new it was stupid to worry so much but she did. A million things could be the reason for them not replying, but she found herself imagining the worst.

Dumbledore noticed her withdraw and sought her out. 'Any day now.' He would say over and over again until she had sudden eagerness to shove his beard in a grinder, or through him of the astronomy tower, or even simply just tell him to _shut up!_

This all continued until one evening at Dinner the brown, barn owl she had sent returned. The bird glowed with the remains of magic that she recognized to be that of her friend James, a wild mage. Dumbledore looked over to smile at her. Sarah smiled back then fled the room. Just before she left she caught Severus leaning over toward the headmaster. He had naught been tolled of the letter Sarah had sent and until she was sure they would come the Headmaster had agreed it best to leave him in the dark.

Within minutes Sarah found herself in her library. She quickly sat down an broke the wax seal…

------------------------------------------------------------

Author: I'm evil I know, but more is soon to come.

Thank you everyone for the reviews. Especially Blackfire!

Not to many notes this time mostly because I want to know what you guys think about the letter…

James is NOT Harry's dad! (It's just I name I happen to like.)


	9. The Letter

Hay two chaps in less than a week! Man I really am amazing…

and modest too!

I didn't own Potter in the first 8 chaps and I still don't own him now.

Chapter Nine

The Letter

**Last par from last chap:** _Within minutes Sarah found herself in her library. She quickly sat down an broke the wax seal…_

The letter read thus:

_Dearest Sarah, _

_All of us here are sorry to here of your troubles and wish greatly to help. I am very sorry it took so long for us to reply but corresponding with the date on you letter it took almost a week to get her. Also James refused to let the bird fly again before performing some protective spells on it. That is after he spent countless minutes muttering about how the bird was lucky it still had all its talons. _

_Emma is nervous about leaving the care of her garden to someone else. There is no need to fret however for Rosethorn has offered to look after it and you know her… I'm sure the plants will have never looked better than while their under her care._

_Raoul has a new student named Michael that he is turning over to another healer while we're away._

_We set out tomorrow and by my judgment we shall arrive approximately nine days from your receiving this letter. That is of course if Peter and Cami can stop fighting long enough for us to move._

_Best wishes from all of us here,_

_Neil and friends_

_p.s. I have composed a new song although, I find myself having trouble writing the lyrics. I hope that you will find time to pick up your quill and help me._

Sarah read the letter several times making sure to take everything in, from the news of Raoul's new student to Neil's perfectly sculpted handwriting.

She slipped the letter into her bag and went to find Dumbledore. As she had suspected he was in his office. What she didn't expect was to see all of the staff with the teachers and also Madams Hooch and Pomfrey there as well. The were all seated around a large circular table. Sarah spotted just one empty chair, obviously meant for her in-between her grandfather and to her great dislike Severus Snape.

Once she was seated Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, as all eyes turned to look at him he turned to look at Sarah. "You have good news I trust."

"Yes." Replied Sarah as she took a quick glance around her at the questioning looks she was receiving from the staff. Dumbledore nodded for her to continue. "They said they shall arrive in about nine days."

Dumbledore gave her another nod then turned to face his colleges. "Professor Merloom has been kind enough to recruit some help for the protection of the school." Pausing for the effect Sarah chanced another quick glance around the room and realized that while some of the teachers still looked at her skeptically many of the sat erect in their chairs as if this were some sort of secret Ministry meeting.

_So, the old man has more up his sleeve than it seems, r_ecruit_ing most of the staff in their own little army instead of the order how clever and a lot less dangerous as well._ Once she pulled herself back into reality she noticed McGonagall was standing. "I call the meeting of The Staff to order." She tone was deadly as well as her gaze with both seemed to be fixed on Sarah.

Dumbledore added, "Professor Merloom would you please give us a report about our new recruits."

Sarah would get the old bat back for this later. He was talking as if she had known about this secret group the whole time. She had no report ready. W_ell, thank the Gods I'm a writer._ She thought.

"I have nine very close and trustworthy friends of mine that are coming to Hogwarts. I owe my life to each one of these people in turn. They are all mages, each with a different magic. Some have the same as one of my students here which is why they shall pose as teachers as their excuse for being here."

"Are we expected to pay them?" Asked McGonagall rather hotly.

Looking around she noticed some of the other teachers nodded in agreement to the old women. _Will she **ever **like me?_ Out loud she replied, "These mages are my closet friend and are happy to help for the sack of the light. Anyhow I can't see any of them taking money from the school even if offered. They are some of the best mages in Winding Circle and make good money on their own accord."

_What a joke._ Thought Sarah. When she had been living back in Emelan every month she and her friends used to send a slip to versus charities for an amount equal to that of a Firebolt, simply for the fact that they had too much coin to be able to live the simple life of a Winding Circle dedicate. Which was the life they all chose to live.

McGonagall was getting visibly angry now. "And what of you then. If they take care of all the students what will you be doing."

"I," said Sarah with a calm voice that surprised even her, "will still be teaching two maybe three students." She didn't dare look at Severus but felt his power surge behind she. "While it is normal for a teacher to only have one student at a time. However, you should know that I do not need payment for my services either and will happily do it for free as well."

The dawn of realization towards the oncoming fight showed on the Headmasters face. "Now Professor Merloom I would be highly offered if you did not let us repay you in some way. Besides I will also be offering payment to your friends upon there arrival as well even if you are sure they will not except." He paused and then smiled. "Now how did we get off on this subject… Is there anything else anyone would like to know of our new recruits."

For a moment it seemed as if everyone was too afraid to speck. Then the tiny Flitwick piped up. "You said these friends of your were good at there… _skills?_ Do you know of any way you could better explain their abilities to us?"

Sarah felt like laughing at the picture in front of her. Flitwick looked ready to die from fear of offending either Sarah of McGonagall, while everyone else in the room including McGonagall seemed rather interested. _Probably thinking of another way to insult me._

Thinking it better to answer before the Charms teacher passed out she answered, "The only way I can think of doing so without going into to great a detail is that one of them is a seer and truthsayer by the name of Truthbind. He is the sixth best mage at Winding Circle and I believe thirty-second in the world. The others are not much worse."

Sarah would have sworn she heard a whistle of disbelief come from Professor Moody, but it was cut off by Professor McGonagall. "What are you then on the list or what ever for if he is better then why didn't he come to teach instead of you?"

Sarah could tell Dumbledore as getting angry. So she decided to put a stop to it. "The Headmaster hired _me_ because he needed a mage to teach and I was they only one he had ever met before." _Not a complete lie_ She told herself for this was the answer that was least likely to stir up other questions. Unfortunately it wasn't good enough.

"You still haven't answered my question." Said McGonagall. "What place are you?"

This was one question Sarah didn't want to answer. This answer had made people in the past afraid of her as well as take advantage of her. "I… am…" Her pausing had brought a look of triumph to Minerva face. Sarah hated that look as she stared into the elder witch's eyes. "I am… The best in Winding Circle and number three in the world!" Her voice bombed with the sound of authority, and what ever amount of questions or feared looks she might get for her answer it was worth it at that moment just to she the look on old McGonagall's face.

-----------------------------------------------

Snape sat their in aw of his so called teacher. Although he let known of his surprise show on his face he was in fact utterly amazed. As he looked around the room he noticed that he was not the only one shocked by her answer. The look on Minerva face was priceless. Mad-Eye Moody magical eye as well as the real one was focused on her in a heated stare. Also to Severus's bewilderment Dumbledore face was contorted in a cross between udder amazement and the look of a very proud grandfather. He would have thought that Dumbledore at least would have known.

_Number three in the world…_ This brought two thoughts to his mind. First off either mages weren't nearly as powerful as Severus had though or he had not even begun to see the full extent of Sarah's power. Secondly if she was indeed as powerful as he thought he would hate to meet the other two above her. _One things for sure_, he thought. _With these new mages coming the Ministries security is going to look like a laughing stock next to that of Hogwarts. _

For the next hour the meeting continued. Many questions were asked about the new help. There was one in particular that seemed to really set sparks. It was posted by none other than McGonagall of course, by now it was rather evident that the Mage and Minerva didn't get along.

"And where are they to sleep. There aren't enough guest quarters for all of them and no amount of magic in nine days can change that."

"They can sleep any where, really." Came Sarah's voice from beside him. "Honestly I think they would think it rather odd if their all got quarters like that of the staff. A simple bedroll on the floor of the Great Hall would suit them just fine. Or if their is not _one_ spare room in this castle they may all share my rooms on cots. Really they will give little care as to where they sleep as long as they are able _to_ sleep."

"And what kind of example would that set for the students- girls and boys sleeping in the same room! And how do you know that they will be all right with sleeping on the floor? Surly you cannot read their minds, can you _Professor_?"

Severus saw Dumbledore shrink back in his chair a little. Weather it was the thought of exactly how _innocent_ his granddaughter actually was or the scene playing out in front of him Snape had no idea. Although Severus himself found that he was having a jolly good time watching the two woman battle it out.

"Actually I can! For back at my home all of the elder dorms are of mixed gender. Which up until a year or so ago is where me and my friends stayed. Mages of the temple community put little thought to were they sleep for that is all they do their. During the day they are out and about using their magic's for the betterment of mankind!"

After that Snape had mentally declared Sarah the winner of the fight and Dumbledore seemed to have finally gathered up enough courage to speak. "Minerva, Sarah, I assure you that our guest shall be well suited. I have a place in mind where they can sleep."

"Now off to bed all of you it is almost ten. Except, Professor Flitwick and Professor Merloom I believe you two have watch duty until twelve am I correct?"

"Yes Albus." Squeaked Flitwick. Although there was suppose to be a replacement for I have _work _for The Staff to do tonight."

"Oh, yes, of course! It completely slipped my mind, I was suppose to find a replacement." Severus saw him glance a McGonagall who was rightfully suppose to take the shift, however the Headmaster's gaze soon turned to fall upon him. "Severus?"

"Yes Headmaster." Said Severus in a board tone.

"Would you take the hall watch for tonight?"

Looking at Albus he knew he had know choice. "Fine."

"Thank you… Goodnight everyone."

---------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later Severus found himself standing in the middle of a fourth floor corridor with Sarah. "I'll start hear and work my way up to the astronomy tower if you'll do the Dungeons. Then we can meet back here and I'll take the dungeons while you do the upper floors… At least that is how Professor Flitwick and I usually go about-"

With a curt nod Severus strode off towards the staircase leading- a least for the moment- to the third floor.

A little more than an hour later Severus and Sarah met up for the fourth time in the corridor that lead to the Library. Sarah gave him a quick nod and kept walking.

The night so far hadn't be very eventful. He had caught Peeves up by Gryffindor house planning some sort of ridiculous scheme that involve, as far as he understood it, Neville Longbottom and nearly ten bottles of ink. He had also caught a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor third year _indulging _in an arousing game of 'where's my tongue'. Needles to say they had a weeks worth of detention. Sarah had found nothing as far as he new… But all that was about to change.

Snape heard an ear piercing scream. Sarah who was still within his range of vision bolted towards the sound -as did he- with surprising speed. By the time She had reached the door Snape was not more than ten passes behind her. Sarah thrust open the door as a first year boy came running out screaming insanity. It was then that Snape notice about two dozen purple frogs were hopping after him, crocking rather vulgar words. Snape lazily pulled out his wand to stun the frogs as did Sarah. However when he tried the frogs all spit in two. With now even more frogs chasing after him the boys voice reached a new octave.

Sarah saw the result and quickly put her wand away while drawing, from her pocket, a small blue box. She threw the box into the air clapping her hands twice. The tiny box burst open and a scatter of tiny parchment scrape fluttered every where. From the corner of his eyes Severus saw the mage swish her hands in a downward motion. The hundreds of scraps fell to the ground in a sort of lopsided circle as if they weighed a hundred pounds. The frogs seemed unable to pass through the parchment. The boy however was still running around like mad. Severus quickly put a full body bind on the boy.

Upon reaching him Severus recognized the boy as a mildly familiar Hufflepuff. Within seconds Sarah was standing beside him gazing down at the boy who lie immobilized on the floor.

"Who did this?" Asked Sarah.

The boy just lie on the grown blinking at her. Severus soon realized the problem and spoke the counter curse allowed.

"Who?" Repeated Sarah.

"I-I don't k-know!" Said the boy, grasping the hand Sarah offered and hauled him to his feet.

"And what were you doing out of bed?" Asked Snape in a booming voice.

"I-I-I…"

"Yes?"

"I was trying to find my transfiguration book one of the older kids stole it and left me a note saying it was in th- there!"

"May I see the note?" Asked Sarah abruptly.

The boy pulled a note out of his pocket and handed it to Sarah.

Severus watched as her eyes scanned the parchment she seemed intent upon it. As if their was something more to it than one could see out right. Severus became so focused on the paper that he was rather startled when all of the sudden Sarah burst out, "Penns-mina-fonta!" She then pressed one hand over the paper the other holding it from below.

After a moment or two Sarah took her hand off the top of the paper. She quickly looked it over then shoved it back into the boys hand. "Nothing." She spat.

Severus took the note from the boy who looked as if he was about to die. He read the note over once and noticed nothing unusual save for a bright, florescent, blue line drawn across the top of the page. He glanced at the Mage who seemed very interested in the floor tile. "What do you think the blue line means?"

"It means Professor, that my spell didn't work."

"And it was suppose to do what exactly?.. Draw a purple one."

Sarah gave him a deadly stare that made him wonder if she had any relation to a basilisk. "You. go back to your dorm immediately." Sarah barked at the boy.

After he was out of ear shot she continued, "The spell was suppose to show who wrote the massage where you see that line. The magic failed however because the person used a self-writing quill. So it was not written with their own hand. Weather they did this because of smarts or just a coincidence doesn't matter. The fact is, I can't trace it." Sarah now looked up from the floor. "If you wish to assist me Severus, I am going to check out the seen of the crime."

As she strode off towards the spare room Severus contorted his face in revulsion. _Assist? Most definitely not!_

Sarah and Snape both entered the room and began to look around. Although both parties had a different way of going about it. Severus used his wand to cast reveling charms and move the spare desks, shelves, and other supplies that occupied the room out of his way. Sarah on the other hand used herself. Getting down on her hands and knees to inspect the floor as well as other object in the room.

Severus was just about to call the search to an end when he hear a chuckle coming from by wear Sarah was now kneeling. Apparently she had heard it to, for she was instantly on her feet a long dagger in each hand. To say Severus was shock by her reaction was an understatement. Making sure to keep his expression blank he walked over to her. He notice her eyeing a large tapestry that hung on the wall. From the corner of his vision he saw her slip one of her daggers back into the sleeve of her habit.

_Arm sheaths_, He thought. _How clever. _

Sarah thrust the tapestry aside two reveal two identical looking boys. Sarah grasped the one closest to her while Snape grabbed the other. Severus looked over at his colleague who had her captive in a most threatening position. She had spun him around so his back was two her. A dagger mere inches from his throat. While her free hand hugged him to her chest.

Once she realized that the rule breaker was only a student the dagger still in hand disappeared up her arm as her wand appeared in it. She thrust the boy away from her a bit and spun him around to face her with a wand now pointed at him.

"The book." She commanded.

The boy glanced at his brother.

"The book." This time she held up her hand. Snape was surprised when the book floated from the pocket of his captives robe to her. After glancing at the cover to confirm its identity she shoved it into her own pocket. "Twenty points from Gryffindor each!" At the look on the youths' faces she continued. "Five points for disrupting both Professor Snape's and my patrol. Five points for Stealing another student property. Five points for being out of bed after hours. And finally, five points for the fact that I hate all purple, cursing, amphibians."

Snape found it really had to hid the smirk tugging at his lips. "Professor Snape would you like to add anything?" Asked Sarah drawing him back to reality. He stared at each of the boys in turn. "Detention! Both of you, in my office, tomorrow after dinner."

----------------------------------------------------

Later after turning the twins over to the rather of McGonagall Sarah proclaimed that she was going to make one more round about the castle before turning in. Snape nodded and started to head off towards the dungeons when he saw Sarah draw out the note that had started all of this. It seemed as though she was staring at the blue line when Severus faintly hear her say. "Coincidence… definitely a coincidence."

----------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, keep um comin.

IN CASE YOU MISSED IT:

The Weasley twins were the boys behind the tapestry, the boys with the note is just some kid, and if you don't get the pun at the end I suggest you look back up at the part where it talks about self-writing quills. Penns-mina-fonta sounds sort of like** Penmanship **and **font**.

Also: If you find any grammar mistakes that really bug you believe me when I say that they would bug me too… If I could only catch them. If you want to can send an edited version to me which I will look over and post. If not just bight your tough and keep reading or go away (I would prefer if you read on).

Thanks…

Um…

Bye!


	10. You Know Potions, I Know Magic

I realized this chap is a bit pointless but it's necessary to get to the juicy stuff!… Sarah's friends, Dumbledore's quest, Oops! I've said too much!

Below you will see that I mention Dumbledore's brother. I would like you all to know that he is indeed Albus's brother and is in the actual profession below. This is a true fact as stated by the one and only JK. See if you can guess why he is what he is and does what he does.?!

Chapter TEN!!! Oh goody!.. Now lets see that's ten down so that leaves only a hundred-million more to go!

I don't own it now… I don't own it now… Can you hear me now- I don't own it now… GOOD!

Chapter Ten

You know potions, I know magic

As the week rolled on everything remained normal. Sarah and Severus continued lessons in the evenings. While in the day Severus continued to scold students while Sarah helped her grandfather in preparing the castle for her friend's arrival.

The day after the meeting of The Staff, Dumbledore had taken Sarah out for the day. Together they wondered the streets of Hogsmeade. Visiting places like Honeydukes and the Hog's Head, where Sarah met her grate-uncle for the first time, Albus's brother as well as the Hog's Head bar tender. They were able to chat for a time before he had to get back to work. Sarah was fascinated by the brothers plan. Dumbledore was to be the all mighty headmaster of Hogwarts while his brother was a lower class bar tender of an old rundown pub.

Her great-uncle told her that one-forth of the people that came into the pub were at one point if not at present wanted by the Ministry. This fact along with that of the fact that people tend to say things they ought not to when their drunk, made his position perfect for the Order.

Once they had returned to the castle Dumbledore took her on a tour of the grounds as well as showing her some of the many secret passage ways though out Hogwarts castle. The Headmaster started to laugh so hard that he cried when Sarah pulled out a notebook from her bag and began to take notes.

The last room he showed her was called the Room of Requirement. It was a room that could only be found when someone was in need of it. As Dumbledore opened the door Sarah was amazed by the large room. In it she found ten cots. The extra, Dumbledore said, was in case she ever felt the need to spend the night. Although she took it as the prefect hideout from McGonagall. Sarah was fascinated by how well the room would be able to accommodate her friends. As she began telling Dumbledore things that should be added to the room like some of the books from her library and so fourth they magically began to appear around the room.

"I believe that your friends shall find this more enjoyable than the Great Hall floor." Dumbledore had said.

"Yes… Maybe a little two much. They may not ever want to leave."

Dumbledore looked her in the eye with all the sincerity one could posses. "They are welcome to stay for as long as they like, as are you."

At this Sarah stood on her toes so that she could kiss his forehead. "I shall hold you to that offer."

----------------------------------------------

That was what brought her to now. She stood in the middle for the potion classroom waiting for her student two arrive. Sarah had left a note on her classroom door telling him to meet her here. This would be the first extended class period Sarah had with Severus and as for five minutes from now he was hers for the next four hours.

A few minutes later Severus strode in, robes sweeping the floor behind him. "You said to meet you here." He said pointedly.

"Yes, I did." She paused waiting to see if he would question her, then continued. "Today I would like to try making a simple healing potion called Wormwood Salve. In this potion the key ingredient is not wormwood but-"

"Powdered root of Asphodel." Said Snape in a matter of fact tone.

"Correct, do you no the other ingredients."

"Professor Merloom, I have been making this potion since I was in second year. It is simple and pointless for anything more than a paper cut. Why must I do something so trivial when I have other more important potions to brew."

"First off, my name is not Professor it's Sarah and secondly you are here to learn. You may do any other potion you might want after five o'clock this evening and I shall not be able to stop you."

"And the point of you teaching me how to do a potion I can recite from memory is? I mean surly you don't think that you are better than me in potion."

The last part was said in a sort of mocking tone that made Sarah want to go right for his throat. "I Severus do not deny that can best me in potions, however I am better at magery which is why we are here today. I want to teach you to combined you powers with your work willingly so that the next time a cauldron freezes or bubbles it will be intentional. Now, it you will please collect all the ingredients that the potion requires we may begin."

With a huff Severus strode over to a cabinet to get the ingredients, while Sarah took from her bag a caldron no bigger than her thumb. Using her wand she enlarged it to a standard size four, silver cauldron.

When Severus returned with the ingredients he set then on the table, eyeing the cauldron. "That was not necessary I have this same model in my storage room."

Sarah gave him a fake smile. "Actually you don't. This is indeed a standard silver cauldron although it was crafted and protected by a potions mage I know. This shall help keep you magic in check in case things get out of control." She put up a hand to silence Severus's rebuttal. "Start the meditative breathing. As soon at you feel you have a firm grasp on you magic begin. I shall just be over there watching. You need not pay any attention to me at all."

--------------------------------------------------

Severus watched as Sarah walked over to a table about fifteen feet away. From that old, raggedy, leather bad of her she extracted a book. Severus could just make out the title, Hogwarts at History.

He then turned around to face the task at hand.

After taking a slow, calming breath he started the required breathing. His body was so used to the simple seven count rhythm that he need no even think of the seconds ticking by to stay in rhythm. The next step was the hardest for him, having to gather his magic. _Think of something small_, Sara had said, _think of something related or meaningful to you_. Severus brought up the image of a scalpel. The kind commonly used by his student. He then zeroed in on the blade, silver and shinning in the light, lean and deadly. His power would fit perfectly there.

Picking up the real scalpel that lay in front of him he began to carefully strip away the outer shield of the Mollio vines. As he striped away he realized that it was not fresh, that it was on the verge of decay, unfit for his purpose. However as he looked over that plant he saw no brown discoloration not even a dark green, but yet something is side him told him to put it down. He tried to reason with himself, _why is this wrong? It seems fine to me._ As he striped the vine further he saw it a small barely visible speck of brown. How had he known?.. _Magic._A voice in his head told him. _Magic._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Sarah watched her student in puzzlement. He seemed to be immobilized. He stood erect by his cauldron, a piece of Mollio vine in his long, elegant fingers. After a prolonged moment he replaced it to its previous spot on the table whilst he picked up another.

Sarah continued to watch her student. She had planned on finishing a book Hermione had given her. However she found it terribly hard to concentrate. It was not the stay magic that was whisking around for all Severus tried to conceal it. It was something else, something tantalizing… it was the magic Severus had managed to control. Sarah had always loved watching the temple mages go about their work, sometimes asking her to help. Sarah had always excepted eager to learn anything and everything always wanted more. The things she could not learn in books she researched and studied then wrote books about them for future generations.

Suddenly the musty air began to gnaw at her drawing her away from her daydreams. She felt the erg to cough, to rid her lunges of the heavily saturated air. She tried to hold it bake but failed. A series of hacking coughs erupted from her throat. She quickly looked at Severus expected a venomous glare for disrupting his concentration, however as she looked upon her student she saw him still working tirelessly over his work.

Sarah had seen it happen before the student was so unust to the magic that they accidentally let it seep past its core into the brain as well as everywhere else. She new it would be best to pull him out of his trance now but she new he would be angry. _I just watch him more closely and if things get out of hand… I'll go from there. _

She moved to sit at the table right beside the bubbling cauldron. She watched as he sweat and noticed his heavy yet even, breathing. The magic was definitely taking its toll. _Food and bed. As so as I can convince him he needs it that is._

Sarah watched as he added the last ingredient then paused. His eyes were staring straight ahead almost as if he had left his body behind. Sarah became apprehensive. A trained mage would be able to walk and talk as well as stir as long as it was not a magically based potion they were brewing. Even with a highly magical potion the mage _should_ still have control over their body. She knew that she should pull him out although, he was almost done, so what did it matter?

As he slowly came back to himself she could tell that he felt pain. His body was stiff his eyes looked heavy. Not to mention he was a bit paler than usual. She briskly walked over to him, ready to brace him if he should start to fall. The first thing he did after regaining control of his body was turn down the flame and pour some of the liquid into a vial. "I told you it was a simple potion." He said with a hint of snark in his voice.

"I never said it wasn't." Was her reply.

With the smirk still on his face he went over to his normal deck in front of the classroom and placed the vial in a holder too cool.

"I think that that is enough practice for today." Sarah said. "I shall call the kitchens and get you some decent food then I believe you will probably want to rest."

Sarah soon realized her mistake. The smirk was now completely gone from his face, replaced by venomous rage. "I am not hungry nor tired. Since you did say that we were done here I would most appreciate it if you would leave NOW for I have work to get done."

"Severus- Severus." She shook her head and caught a glimpse of the priceless expression on her students face. "You cannot fool me, so don't waste you time trying. I was a student at one point don't forget. Even if it hasn't hit you yet you will soon be hungry… that is if you are not to tired to be so. Anyhow I would not recommend trying any more potions today for I am sure all will come out faulty, you are simply just to tired to concentrate."

"I am _fine_. Now if you would please leave-"

"I have no intention of leaving for any longer than it will take to go down to the kitchens myself to get you some proper food. And furthermore I never said that we were done, I simply said 'that was enough practice for today.' I intend to stick to my word. You shall use no more magic today besides you are still in my charge for the next few hours, I plan to take advantage of that." Before he could reply she had swept from the room.

Arriving at the kitchens she kindly asked a houseelf for some stew, greens, and a glass of pumpkin juice. After finding a salt shaker she spread it liberally over everything but the juice.

Walking back into the classroom she did not like what she saw. _That man is the most stubborn, idiotic, jerk I have even seen! _Severus Snape was standing by his blackboard, papers in one hand and a wand manipulating chalk in the other. Fighting the erg to scream at him or smash the tray of food right through his thick skull, she took in a _very_ deep calming breath. Walked over to him the voice of her teacher Lark pounding in her head, _My dear, compromise is always better than force_.

"You know, it would much faster if you let me do that." Her voice surprisingly calm.

Severus look up from his notes just long enough to sneer at her then continued.

Sarah sighed holding out her hands. The papers floating out of his and into hers as the chalk stopped moving sticking straight out from the board like a dart. "Eat." To her surprise Severus actually went to his desk and sat. _He must be even hungrier than I thought._ She told herself.

Sarah looked at the papers wondering how to go about writing them on the board. She could face them through the paper but then Severus would no longer have a copy. She could ask the chalk to write it for her but that took just as long as by hand. Other ideas popped into her mind until finally she set on one.

Picking up the chalk she transferred part of her magic to it. Letting it go she told it to draw three rectangles at on the bottom of the board. She then placed one of the three papers in she hand in each square, magically keeping it in place. Using her magic once again she had the chalk tip on its side long ways then asked it to color the whole board completely white.

Severus put down his fork to stare at her. Sarah was frustrated that he was not eating. Trying to keep her focus and remain in control she continued. Placing her hand at the top, left-hand corner of the blackboard she proceeded to whip away all the chalk. She saw Severus's face when he realized what she was doing. As she wiped her hand over the chalk the only chalk that still remain on the board was that which made up the words. She stepped back to admire her work. It being that she had used Severus's papers the righting on the board looked as if it was written by the potions master himself.

Sarah felt something in her hand, _Oh, of course!_. She had forgotten about the newly formed piece of chalk in her hand. Made up of all the excess particles she had wiped off the board. She held the chalk out to Severus for him to examine, then placed the chalk beside his plate. "I don't like to waste." She said. Of course the real reason for her making the new piece of chalk was that she remembered how perturbed he had gotten when she had used magic to pick up his papers and they had not been in the right order. _I'd like to see him try and think of a sarcastic remark for that!_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Special thanks to:

BlackFire- Ten chaps and your still around, thanks!

topps- So kind and forgiving, thanks for your commentsJ

To evryone over the last ten chaps thanks!


	11. New Arrival and New Enemy

This chap should be better.

I am NOT JK  
I do NOT own HP.  
I do NOT like Harry Potter! (just kidding)

Chapter Eleven  
Nine… On Time

The remaining days ticked down to none.

Sarah was passing her study. Randomly pulling books from the marble shelves that made up the walls. She was on a quest to find something to distract her attention, desperate to find something to occupy her time. Friday was a horrid day for her friends to be arriving. She had only the students' meditation in the morning and Severus's in the afternoon. It was up to her to find a way to spend her free time.

It was now eight forty-two, and Sarah found herself staring out the window for about the hundredth time since she had awoken this morning. She had normally used this time to get some of her personal work done, however she knew that if she tried anything magical now it would only end in havoc.

Deciding that the best course of action would be to try and get ride on this nervous energy she fled the library.

In her classroom she swept over to a tall Mahogany cabinet she had placed in a far corner of the room. Form it she extracted a long wooden staff and a lead-weighted practice sword. She didn't trust herself with blades at the moment. Setting down the wooded objects Sarah removed her habit. Underneath she wore buck skinned clothes in the form on tan riding pants and a tight fitting, brown colored shirt.

Neatly folding the habit, then placing it on the desk, she next picked up the weapons. All the desks were pushed into a corner of the room as usual, leaving the center floor open for activity. Keeping the staff in hand she stepped into the center of the room. Beginning a complex foot pattern, complete with hand and staff motions.

She stayed at this for hours. Alternating between staff and sword with some hand-to-hand combat mixed in. Every once and awhile incorporating magic into the sequence as well, letting the staff float in mind air and spin vertically, the perfect move for warding off enemy punches. So intone to the magic was she that she didn't hear a knock at the door.

* * *

Severus was walking in the first floor corridor, on his way down to the dungeons. As he came across Sarah's door he heard the noises of wood colliding.

_But she has no students at this time… Does she?_

The rattling continued as Severus knocked on the door planning on sneaking a peak inside while asking her some question or another about that stupid journal she had given him. Although this plan did not seem as if it was going to work, because Sarah never answered the door. He knocked again slightly loader this time, but still no answer.

_What could she possibly be doing in there?_ Severus thought, before opening the door a creak. It was unlocked and made a slight creek as he applied pressure to the rusty hinges. He found his teacher in the center of the room. Her choice of action was found by Severus to be most odd.

Sarah was standing with a piece of wood shaped to resemble a sword in her left hand. Although this was the most normal of parts, for Severus keep catching glimpses of what looked to be a long staff whiz around the room. The stick seemed to have a mind interlay its own as it swept around the room, sometimes pausing for a second, only to start off again. Every couple of times it would change direction Severus would see the staff zoom towards the mage. It came at her with such speed that he was shore if she had not so talented a hand with that sword-like stick the flying object would have broken a rib.

Severus watch in slight awe as the armored person made the sword glide across the air, leaping from foot to foot, lunging towards her target, never once missing. Sometimes using both hands sometimes only one. Severus was surprised at her coordination as the stick came at her from behind, threatening to hit the venerable spot in back of her knees. Severus's Death Eater reflexes tolled him to jump towards her and grasp the stick. However he had no time to react. As the stick zoomed even closer to her teacher she jumped! Doing a sort of midair cartwheel, no hands needed, over the stick that had zoomed right under her.

Severus continued to watch as the threatening stick seemed to get angry. Striking her at close quarters as if it and Sarah were engaged in some sort of duel. Severus looked more closely at his teacher wondering if she had lost control of her magic. He though to intervene but found him self unable to move. Severus still watching his teacher, still trying to move his useless feet forward when he heard a mighty cry, "ONGAURD!"

Using both hands Sarah swished the stick-sword around in a tight, half circle snapping the offending stick in half. It fell motionlessly to the floor.

The sweaty, Sarah, bent down and picked up both pieces of the stick. Severus watched through his crack in the door as she placed down the sword-stick and pressed the two splintered pieces of the enemy back together. When done the sword and renewed stick jumped into the air off towards a cupboard in the corner.

The dark man chose this point to walk away, sure that the lady was on longer in immediate danger, as a phrase came to mind. _To shay. _He thought_. To shay.

* * *

_

Sarah was standing in the room of requirement fussing over the beds. There had originally been ten cots in the room. However, upon Sarah's request the Headmaster had converted then to five bunk beds thinking her friends would like that better. Only today when she had walked in she found her self wishing that she had kept the cots. Using her wand she tried to fix her laps in judgment although the results were disappointing. She was not the best witch especially in transfiguration. She quick reflexes brought on by her magic only made it seem so.

She found that some of her newly reformed beds came out with only three legs, and others no headboard or foot board. She soon became discussed and had just managed to change the beds back she had tampered with when Dumbledore came in.

"Ah, I thought I would find you hear. Dinner begins in a half an hour and I thought you might like to go down with me."

Looking at her grandfather solemnly she replied, "Surly… Have you gotten word of them yet?.. My friends."

Dumbledore door gave a forced smile back. "No, I have not but I assure you the minute I do I will let you know." He walked over to her and gave her a tight hug around the shoulders. "I am sure they will be hear soon. Would you like me to send Fawks out to look for them?"

_Yes._ Sarah thought. Then looked up to answer Dumbledore, "No, that isn't necessary."

Her grandfather took in the sight of her pitiful face. Then his smile brightened, "Well, that's really to bad isn't it." Without another word he steeped towards the burning hearth, threw some of the green powder that lie in a bag on a hook in the wall, into the flames. "Headmaster's office." He said clearly and disappeared.

A minute later she returned through the fireplace with a large bird resting on one shoulder. "I'm afraid you'll have to tell him what to look for… I still can't seem to remember their names.

* * *

The Great Hall that night seemed louder that usual to Sarah. Although the students had not been told that other mages were coming she had a feeling that so at least suspected it. This meant nothing though and Sarah new it. She was a very skeptical person, never trusting anyone that had not earned it. That is except for Severus. Of course she had ruined his life, so it was the least she could do. At that moment some small voice, the voice of truth spoke out from the back of her mind. _Is there not another reason? A more personal one?_

_No._ Sarah fought back at the voice. _There is none other than that one._

Through out dinner Sarah caught Dumbledore throwing occasional glances her way. Severus on the other hand was ignoring her even more than usual. She figured he was apprehensive about more mages coming into the school. _After all look at what one had managed to do to his life. He's probably thinking he should just feed himself to the Giant Squid and get it over with. _

Sarah was still sitting at the head table when Falkes came flying in at lighting speed. Dropping a note right beside Dumbleodre's water goblet. With the bird perched on his shoulder he opened the letter. After glancing at it he handed it over to Sarah. "I believe this is for you."

Sarah took the parchment to see to words written neatly upon it. _Clever bird. _She looked up to smile at her grandfather. "He is clever isn't he." She said while gently stroking the bird on his head.

Fawks just remained still as she did this. The only thing to change was his eyes which seemed to close slightly in pleasure.

Dumbledore nodded then pointed with a bony finger towards the main doors of the Great Hall. Sarah saw a young women about her age in a dark green habit, half concealed by the door waving at her. "Emma." Sarah said in a whisper.

The Headmaster looked at his granddaughter. "Emma, is it? I shall have to remember that."

Sarah could only nod.

* * *

He followed her line of vision to the door and noticed a young woman standing there. She had light brown hair and big green eyes that were bright enough to be noticed from the high table. She was very slender, standing a few inches lower than Sarah. Her green robe ornamented with a gold rope belt reminded him of Sarah's usual attire.

When Sarah rose from the table towards the main doors Severus followed. He however used the doors in back of the high table so he would not be noticed. The passage led him into another room which was connected onto the Entrance Hall.

When he entered the hall he saw his normally collected, sarcastic, and somewhat strict teacher, running towards a group of about ten people all dressed in habits. Severus watched as Sarah ran into the arms of a tall, heavily muscled man in a dark green habit. The man swept her up off the floor giving her a bone crushing hug. It was then that Severus felt a flicker of emotion that he couldn't place. As the tall man set her back down a man and a woman stepped forward. To Severus they looked almost identical. They were both heavily muscled as well but quite short. The two seemed to be fighting Sarah's attention. As the two bickered the women from the door came over to give Sarah a friendly squeeze.

It was then that a tall man with deep brown, shoulder length hair turned from the group to look at Severus. The man walked over and grasped Severus by the shoulder. Severus followed the man willingly back to the group not knowing of the sort of misted haze he found himself in.

Severus was drawn back into reality when his captor spoke up. "Speaking of the students might this be Severus?" His teacher turned to look at him her bright, friendly smile faded from her lips. It didn't transform into a scowl or even a frown. Instead it was replaced with the usually grim line that he had begun to associate with the mage. Sarah soon transferred her gaze to the man holding him.

"Yes, that is he." She paused. Severus this is a dear friend of mine, Truthbind."

"Call me Scott." Said the stranger, turning so he could shake Severus's hand properly.

"And this is Greenrose." Sarah gestured to the women beside her, the women he had seen at the door.

"Emma, if you would." Replied the lady lightly.

As Sarah turned to gesture at a man in a midnight-blue habit the man grasped her hand and smiled. He then turned to Severus. "I am Neil. It's truly a please to meet you Severus although I must say I have only hear a little about you." Turning back to Sarah he continued, And you… It is not as if we go around calling you Stirsword, please, have him call us by our given names. None of this margery stuff." Severus caught a flash of gilt on the woman face as she introduced the rest of the party with more suitable names.

Severus was only setting half his attention on the names. The other half was on the man named Neil. Severus had decided that he hated him. He hated the way he talked to Sarah with such ease. How he was able to bring every emotion from smile to a semi-guilty frown to her face. He hated how the man seemed so relaxed around him when Severus wanted him intimidated. To make it even worse Severus had a strange feeling that even if he were to get the mans attention, even his best scowl could not wipe that ugly smile off his face.

As Severus glanced around he noticed that the fair-haired man was not the only one smiling but also every one else in the group including Sarah. They all seemed to be good friends and Severus hated it.

When Scott pointed two a small gathering of children by the door James motioned to move into the Great Hall. "We will have to be introduced sometime, so why not now?" He had asked Sarah.

In reply the mage just shrugged as she took the lead. All the mages followed her into the Hall while Severus went back into the Hall the way he had come out, for it was better for him not to be stopped in the company of only the mages. He was not so stupid as to let his secret be revealed.

When Severus reentered the hall he found Sarah whispering in Dumbledore's ear, whilst the remaining mages stud in a half circle just to the right of the staff table. The stud perfectly still, their eyes being the only thing moving, tacking in every single detail around them.

The Headmaster stud and all the furious whispers were called to a halt. Dumbledore scanned the crowd with an expression of utmost seriousness on his face. "As you all know Professor Merloom is a certified mage. So, it is only fit to think that she would know other mages as well. Both the Professor and I agreed that it was not right for you students both those in her class and those who aren't to be introduced to one type of fully grown magic. There for we have nine other mages all with different magic's that have come to stay with us for a while. They are here not only to teach you, but also for you to teach them. Our new guests are all mages however none of them are wizards. Nor have any of them been to the wisarding world before. I expect you all to treat then with respect and hospitality."

"Now if they would not mind I would like them to each step forward and say a little about themselves so we may all feel a bit more acquainted with one another."

Wordlessly Neil stepped forward. "I am Neil Willadawn, my mage name is Inknote. My magic is with that of Musical Instruments. I was certified as a mage at age 22 and my favor instrument is one most of you may not know called the trumpet."

Severus was shocked when from the pocket of his habit the mage withdrew a horn shaped, brass instrument. It made a crisp air splitting sound when he blew into it playing a few choice notes. When done he placed the trumpet back into his pocket and stepped back letting Emma step forward.

* * *

The last to go were the twins who to Severus's relief did not finish each others sentences of even share the same power.

It was almost seven when dinner finally ended which men Severus had already missed half his lesson. He was hoping to sneak away when Dumbledore grasped his shoulder. All the mages are to meet in the room of requirement in fifteen minutes I would like for you to come. Severus nodded solemnly, "Very well Headmaster," then fled.

He went to his Dungeons not exactly sure why. He spent his few spare minutes passing his office. Occasionally stopping to stare at one of the many glass jars that lined the wall. Staring at the jars his mind began to drift, renewing the thoughts and feelings of hatred towards all of the mages especially Neil, Inknote, Music mage, or whatever his name was. His mind was freshly enraged just in time for him to meet Dumbledore.

As Severus reached the door he was most displeased to find none other than Neil, standing outside facing the door. Severus smirked, _Don't mages even no how to turn a doorknob?" _Getting ready to show the mage his _hospitality_ he stepped forward, but was surprised when he noticed the mage was humming. _Humming,_ thought Severus. _What in Merlin's name-"_

"Ah, Severus, it's good to see you again so soon." Neil had stopped his humming, now looking the other man in the eyes. "I was just planning my wards for this room."

"They are already warded." Severus shot back without thinking.

"Yes, I realized that. However the magic of the wisarding world is foreign to me. And it is my own experience that when students are better acquainted with locking charms then the teacher they tend to _unlock_ and get into things not suitable for them. Also I prefer my own protections to those of others that way if they are broken I have no one to blame but myself."

Before Severus could think of a remark to put the man back in his place the door opened. Merra, the young sowing mage of the group. "There you two are! I was beginning to think you have locked yourselves out. The room is soundproof Neil, it's perfect for your playing. Now all we have to do is lock you in there and I shall never have another headache."

"Hey," Replied Neil, smiling broadly. "I'm not that bad."

Laughing the two went inside with Severus following behind. _Another reason to hate them, _he thought, _There is much to much laughing going on around them. _

When Severus entered the room he was not a all surprised at what lie in the room. The new mages however seemed thoroughly impressed. They were all scattered around the room picking up random objects asking about their use.

Dumbledore seemed delighted to answer the questions. However when the girl Cami asked about a small medical supply cabinet that lay in the corner Dumbledore turned to Severus. "I believe the school potions Master is better suited to tell you about that by dear. For I still have trouble recognizing the simplest of potions.

After giving the Headmaster a look of pure hatred Severus swept over to the cabinet. "Broodworth," he said picking up the bottle, "is for minor cuts and scrapes. Rennsford, helps too-"

"Bring a fever down." Severus looked up quite perturbed to see Sarah staring a the small cupboard with her arms crossed. "Honestly why didn't you guys just ask me. There is no need to bother Professor Snape with your questions."

James came over to rest an arm around her shoulders. "Of course I had almost forgotten that you are certified in potions. I think we have just all become so used to you just doing all the brewing for us."

"James is right," said Cami, "I just thought that you might be unfamiliar with these considering how few times you have been to the wisarding world… _forgive me?"_

It was so odd to see such a short, muscled, woman try and give a fake pouty face. However Sarah must have found it funny for she started to laugh. Pretty soon everyone except Snape was laughing."

When he was just about to leave Dumbledore managed to stifle himself. "Severus I do believe that to tomorrow being Saturday it would not be to much to ask for both you and Sarah to show our new guests around the castle tomorrow. I would do it myself by I'm afraid I already have plans."

"But Headmaster," said Sarah, "I have the students till noon tomorrow."

Yes, and we all want to meet out new students as well." Said the other twin, Peter.

"Fine.. fine… Then I believe the four hours between lunch and dinner is more than enough time. Then Sarah and Severus can have there class after dinner as always. Does everyone agree?"

* * *

Here is a chat of the mages so you wont get anymore confused than you already are.

NAME, POWER, MAGE NAMES, GENDER

Neil Willadawn/musical instruments/Inknote/M  
Merra Johnson/sowing/Lace/F  
Scott Yazic/seer/truthsayer/Truthbind/M  
James Michal/wild or animals/Staghorn/M  
Raoul Camen/healer/Goldenflame/M  
Cami Mecca/blacksmith/Anvil/F  
Peter Mecca/carpenter/Oakwook/M  
Kaki Jerome/weather/Skyfire/F  
Emma Carran/plants/Greenrose/F  
Sarah Merloom/weapons/writing/Stirsword/F

Thanks to:  
BlackFire: I don't think I could get rid of you even if I tried. THANKS!

To the rest…  
Just have fun reading… BYE!


	12. Who Are You? Really

I do NOT own Harry Potter but if J.K. is willing to give them to me I will most certainly except!

Chapter Twelve

Who Are You?.. Really

All ten beds in the Mages room were filled that night. That is to say after James had put Sarah in the spare.

They had all stayed up well into the night talking, fighting, laughing, and playing. While Neil was playing the song he had wanted Sarah to write the words for she had fallen asleep. After a few jokes towards Neil were made about how the song could even put his most loyal fan to sleep, they had all decided to turn in.

-

When Sarah awoke the next morning to find she was sleeping in the bunk below James she once again began to feel the comfort she had left behind. Back in Winding Circle with her friends she had always laughed. And when she did not feel like laughing there had always been someone to tell why.

It was true that Sarah had left to find happiness and peace. Or at least that was what many thought, but in truth Sarah had left only to leave. Winding Circle held so many memories for her. Unfortunately a lot of thoughts Memories were painful, very, very, painful.

As soon as she had left she had missed her friends, but coming to Hogwarts was a challenge. A challenge to over come sadness, to pass on knowledge to other, and help certain people discover things about themselves they never even dreamed of.

However, now Sarah could finally see things going her way. Her friends were here. Her love and support was to stay at Hogwarts with her and she got to live with her grandfather. She got to learn new things in a new world as well as teach this world of her own. Heck, maybe, just maybe, the gods were smiling in her favor after all.

-

"Hey Merra! It's four forty-five and were waiting for you. Think you could stop staring in the mirror long enough to make an appearance?" Scott yelled at Merra though the door to the bathroom. "Stitch witches!" He said with an exasperated sigh. "I swear she spends more time in front of the mirror than… than…"

"You?" Merra popped her head out through the door.

They all laughed once again as they headed for Sarah classroom on first floor. When they arrived three students were standing outside the classroom door. "Karen, Susan, Harry, why are you early?"

Sarah heard a grumbled reply come from Harry that sounded suspiciously like _Hermione_, Karen gave a deep blush in reply while staring at Kaki, and Susan shrunk back into the corner by the door.

"Okay then, what do you sat we all go inside." Sarah unlocked the door and stepped aside. Once they were all in the room the students dropped their bags off in the corner then join Sarah and the rest of the Mages in the middle of the floor.

"Are we ready to begin?" Sarah asked a few minutes later. Some nodded while others mumbled sleepy reply as Neville came sprawling through the classroom door. "Nevil, your late." Said Sarah tightly.

"I-I know Professor, I slept in on accident."

Cami gave her a smirk. "Professor now is it? I'm sorry I must be in the wrong room I was hoping to help my friend Sarah teach."

Sarah gave her a sarcastic _very funny_ look then said, "Neville if you would please join us…

"Now in today's class and in future classes some of my friends will be helping us out. Now if you all would please started the meditative breathing we may begin."

When the bell tower rung Sarah called the lesson to a halt. "Better," she said. "Now, my friends have been so kind as to volunteer to each take one of you on as a student. This way you will learn more quickly. Obviously the mage with powers most like your own will be your teacher…" Sarah didn't miss Susan shrink back once again as she said this and Sarah now realized why. "Those of you who don't have a elder mage with powers similar to your own, never fear. You will be placed with a mage who has no student with similar powers.

"And on that note would everyone please stand up." Sarah gazed around the room. Her friends had told her that it was up to her to decide who should go with who because they did not know the students. So before she had fallen asleep last night she had devised a plan of sorts. "Euan and Jacob, you shall both stay with me. Karen shall go with Kaki."

"Can you really control they weather?" The girl asked in awe.

Kaki smiled down upon her new student. "Well I wouldn't go as far as control, but it has been know to listen when I speak."

Sarah felt an inner smile. "Barriam, your with Scott. Neville you shall go with Emma."

Sarah saw the boy blush deeply as he walked over to his teacher. It was true that even though Emma didn't spend barley any time compared to Merra in front of the mirror she was still looked very fetching. _To bad she already took her vows. If she were still allowed to marry I think she might have a taker._ Sarah had to hold back a laugh when Emma put her arm around the boy, he almost fell over.

"Marrow, your teacher will be Neil. Harry is with James. Jeralden with have both Cami and Peter as teachers."

"If they can stop fighting long enough to teach." Said Neil.

Sarah gave him a deadly look while holding back a laugh. "Draco you are with Raoul and that leaves Susan with Merra."

Sarah glanced around the room at all the students with their new teachers as well as the two the would remain with her. She thought all the pairs were well suited. The only one she was really worried about was Draco and Raoul. The boy was grinning wildly, _planning his first spot of mischief with Raoul already is he?.. I'll have to be sure to warn Raoul about that._ As Sarah looked up to gaze upon her friend she realized that wouldn't be necessary. The mage stood arms crossed, eyeing his pupil oddly. One of his eyebrows was raised ever so slightly. Sarah had to hold back a laugh because she and her friends had often teased him about that very look. She thought for a moment trying to remember that names they had said. _I believe one was Father… another was… Raoul the elder… Stone Face and also my own personal favorite Rosethorn's Apprentice._

Just moments later Sarah was amazed at how her friends had already know what student they were to get. True most of them were pretty obvious matches but others weren't.

She had decided to teach here two pupils staff mediation as a first lesson. After sending the off with the task of practicing the three major blocks and strikes individually she began to wander the room.

She first stopped by where Karen and Kaki were seated. Her friend had come up with a lesson she could have never done- for obvious reasons. Using her weather magic Kaki would make a miniature version of one of the four most basic tapes of clouds. Then Karen would stick her hand inside the water vapor and tell her teacher the exact temperature, amount of water pressure, and what kind of cloud it was. Every time the girl got a cloud completely right the Mage would reward her student by shaping the cloud to look like something. This included a folding chairs, dog, ocean front, and miniatures of both Karen and her teacher. When this was accomplished the final reward was to have Kaki arrange them in a scene where the two people were sitting in the folding chairs playing with the spunky dog. The girl laughed parsing her teachers skills and Sarah moved on.

Next she stopped by James and Harry. James was helping Harry to talk to a rat, however Harry could only make the rat understand one out of every three words he said. When James asked Harry to have the rat run around in a circle the rat only seemed- as far as Sarah could tell -to have understood the word '_run'_. The rat run right up James's arm and into his habit. After retrieving the rat he strolled is head lightly as Sarah guest he was telling it soothing words.

Minutes later when Sarah went back to Harry and James after checking on her own students she found a most amusing sight. Harry was still having trouble getting the rat to do as he asked. When Harry finally got disgusted and started muttering vile curses at the animal it stood on it's hind legs, tilted it's head sideways, and gave his an odd look. James laugh and Sarah used her hand to cover a grin. Between gasps for air James explained that the rat had under stood him because he had really _meant _it. Harry has responded by saying, "Well of course I meant it the bloody creature won't listen to a word I say!" This time it was James who received the odd look from the rat as Sarah walked away.

Sarah was very pleased with how the class was going until she saw Draco. Not only had the boy managed to completely tick of Raoul, but also destroyed Raoul's cauldron, stirring spoon, and all the ingredients in the potion. It all happen with one big bang and the classroom filled with smoke. As the smoke subsided- thanks to a draft created by Kaki -Draco was found lying on the floor in a fit of hysterical laugher.

When Sarah had finished helping to clean up the mess, she gave a very sour faced Draco three detentions. One to polish the once silver now black cauldron, carve a new spoon, and collect new ingredients. All with the help of Cami, Peter, and Emma of course, for they would make sure he did the job right. Another was for a fun filled afternoon with Raoul and the last was for a day with her.

-

At the final stroke of twelve Severus found himself standing by the door of Sarah's classroom watching students file out. Most were chatting excitedly so he was able to remain unnoticed. Severus stood on the threshold looking in to find the mages scattered though out the room. A few stood talking while most picked up the remains if the day's lesson. Sarah however was doing both. She stood by the wretched Neil picking up things from the days lesson. They seemed to be engaged in a friendly conversation.

Emma was the first to notice him. "Ah, Severus, good morning, or should I say afternoon. I thought we were supposed to meet up till after lunch."

Everyone was now looking at him, but in a friendly sort of way. "The Headmaster said that the food would be sent to Sarah's quarters. We are to eat there then I am to show you around the castle and grounds."

"Don't look so glum Severus," said Scott. "Besides I've been wanting to see Sarah rooms anyway."

Severus gave him a look to kill. He didn't like how friendly this fellow was either to him or to Sarah.

Sarah senesced the uneasiness and intervened. "Come, I'm sure whatever there is for lunch is already starting to get cold. Besides I myself still have yet to see all of the castle and the sooner we eat the sooner we can get started."

Sarah open the door to her chambers, "This is my office." As she stepped inside after her friends she continued. "Or at least it used to be." The room was decked with a large table made of dark stained oak. Eleven chairs were set to match. The table top was adorned with a red silk runner and white porcelain plate and stainless steel cutlery.

"Wow, and to think all we get is some desks and bunk beds." Neil said following a surprised whistle.

Sarah laughed her cheery laugh. "Come there is still more to see."

Fifteen minutes later they all found themselves settled around the lavish dinning table. They had, had to literally carry Kaki out of the library for it seemed to Severus that writing mages were not the only ones fascinated with books. After trying to talk, push, and shove her out of the room James, had finally decided to pick her up and through her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the room. When he had put her down she had been laughing so hard that she had to grasp onto his shoulders to keep herself from falling.

The hole display made Severus sick. Now he clapped his hands twice and the food appeared. Emma let out a slight gasp. "Dose one always get such wonderful service here?"

Severus gave her is usual stare. "That was only to tell the house-elves that we were ready to be served it will not work just any time you clap your hand."

Emma gave his a mildly disappointed look although it was more of the way he said his words that what he actually said that depressed her.

-

"That was delicious Sarah. Emma I think your going to be out of a job while where here." Said Scott as they left Sarah's rooms for the Entrance Hall to begin their tour.

Emma gave his a snooty look then turned to Severus, "I do most of the cooking back home, because _some_-" she cast a sidelong glance at Scott, "-of us can't even boil water."

"Now wait just a second Emma, you know very well I can boil water… It's just that I haven't quite figured out what to do once I've got it boiling." He grinned wildly at her and she elbowed him hard in the ribs.

Severus felt himself getting slightly perturbed with their odd behavior once again. Once they had reach the Entrance Hall Severus raised one arm, "The Enters Hall, and that room their you know already is the Great Hall. If you head off that way you will come to a stair case that leads to the dungeons." After pointing out a few more rooms some of Filches closets and deducting house points form a Ravenclaw for running in the hall he led the mages up to the first floor.

As they proceeded on their tour Sarah would occasionally stop to add a few things. Severus found himself mildly surprised at how much she already new of the castle. Dumbledore meet them outside the stone Gargoyle and gave them an intricate tour of his office. Both Cami and Kaki seemed fascinated with the large telescope and the old man told both the _young ladies_ as he called them to come back after dinner to view the night sky.

Finishing the tour just in time for super Severus led the way down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore had told him to keep the mages out of the Great Hall before dinner although he didn't know why. His assumption was that it had something to do with wear the mages would be sitting. After all the staff table would trail off the dais if it was stretched any further and Dumbledore wasn't likely to have then sit amongst the students.

Upon entering the Great Hall Severus realized that his assumptions for -the most part- had been right. A table sat just below the dais parallel to the staff table. On either of the elongated sides of the table sat five little one person benches which were obviously meant for the mages. Although what Severus hadn't expected to see was next to each mage bench sat another bench only a few inches shorter than the one on its right. He hadn't expected the students to sit with their teachers it seemed so unordinary to him. _Next thing you know all be sleeping in the Slytherin dormitories._ It seemed to him that these mages had no respect for rank. He hated the thought that one day a mage student might consider themselves his equal enough to take his place at the staff table.

The problem was only worsened when from the staff table Severus saw a few of the mages eyeing the benches oddly. Cami's brother Peter finally went over to Sarah and drew her already drawn attention to the height difference. Severus saw his teacher nod and with draw her wand. Using a cutting spell she started to trim the mage benches down to meet that of the students. Peter soon followed as he used is own magic to slice the wood. With the left over would he two had gathered Peter used a carving tool found in his pocket to make a flower vase.

Severus saw him draw Emma's attention to the vase and she nodded. From her own pocket she withdrew what Severus mage out to be a small package of dirt and flower seeds. She put these and one of her hand into the vase within a minute there was a small bouquet of flowers in the pot. Merra then came to join in the fun and created a small rain cloud over the pot. It watered the flowers before disappearing and made them grow visible bigger.

By this time students were starting to enter the Hall. As the young magic troublemakers entered their mage teachers extracted them from the crowd.

Once most of the hall was filled Dumbledore entered. He headed straight for Sarah. Severus didn't miss the look on the Headmasters face when his granddaughter drew is attention to the benches. The old man bowed his head and blushed. When he returned to the staff table and found Severus watching the mages so intently he attracted the younger mans attention.

"They're very proud people I must say. From what I've seen their all about the fair fight and since they normally win anyway I'm glade their on our side aren't you." With a wink the Headmaster resided to his own chair.

However he left Severus with many new questions to ponder. Severus wondered if he was going to tell them about the order. Surly he didn't trust these new _allies _that much… or did he?

Severus exited the Great Hall before his teacher. The school had no idea of his powers yet and being the spy that he was found it rather suspicious looking for him to walk right up the mage and announce his leaving. What ideas the know-it-all's of the school, like Miss Granger might get from that he didn't even care to imagine. So expertly, he swiftly poked her back with his finger as he walked past, hiding the action with his body from prying eyes.

-

Sarah did not stir at all, however only seconds after he entered the open classroom he heard her almost sighlent footsteps coming down the hall.

"Good evening, Severus." The dark man watch as the smile that had been plastered on the mages face all day began to fade.

"Good evening, Sarah." He stood in the center of the floor waiting for mediation to begin.

Severus found it easier to concentrate that day however he could tell by her breathing that the great mage wasn't having as easy of a time. When she called to lesson to a halt only seconds after the stroke of the hour he found her looking at him intently. "Thank you, for your help today. I must say there is more to this castle than it would seem." Severus held back a snort for she really had no idea how right she was. "I know that showing my friends and I around the castle was not what you would have picked as your dream Saturday."

_Dream Saturday? _Thought Severus. He couldn't even remember the last time he had dreamed. It was always either nightmares or a gloomy darkness that awaited he sleep. Severus found him self wanting to say a sarcastic remark, but for some reason beyond all reason something totally different came out of his mouth. "Your welcome."

Severus saw a corner of Sarah lips tip in a smile. "What do you wish to know?" She asked, looking at him intently.

"Excuse me?"

"You must have plenty of questions about what you have seen me and my friends do. Or do you wish to know what we can do?" Severus guest she must have seen the quizzical look on his face as she continued, "Scott saw you watching us at dinner and with the vase. He scryed into his water goblet and said you where almost constantly glancing our way."

Severus felt the beginnings of rage. He hated being cornered no matter how much of what she said was actually true. Sarah held up and hand to stop him. "I only ask you this because Neil brought to my attention how much of a disadvantage you have." Once again she used her hand to silence him. "It's not your fault Severus. I was only talking about learning mage magic out of the mage world. The other students have it a little better for there are ten of the in the same boat and I have given them books, but you… I suppose I thought that you might… Oh, heck, I truly don't know what I thought! So instead of a lesson today I want to tell you of my world and if you ever have any question about it you can always-"

Sarah, I first off think that you should not be talking about my condition around the students at all. And although _your friends_ can hardly be taken out of the picture now I don't think that was a- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!"

Sarah sat on the floor with a hand over her lips and she head bowed, deep blue eyes dancing. "I-I" She finally got her self under control. "I so sorry it wasn't intentional. I am just… wondering weather I should kick my self for it is obvious Neil was right. You truly know nothing— I mean as far as mages go."

_Oh if her eyes would only stop doing that! It's so incredibly annoying. _

First off I couldn't have stopped my friends from finding out even if I tried. Almost all of them can see magic and Scott can sense it in a person a mile away. If I got into betting I would bet my own powers that Scott could tell you wear every mage in this castle is right now. As for talking around students you really should have more faith in me than that. It is essential of students to be able to trust their teachers and I would never do anything to betray that."

Neil and I talked using this," Severus almost pulled away in shock when she reached out and grasped his hand firmly with her own. With the other hand she pointed to her head. "Scott and I are able to talk mentally as long as we have some sort of body contact."

Severus was applaud for reasons he did not know. "Can every mage do that?" He asked. Making his first question of the evening.

"Well yes and no… The mental contact can only be mage between to mages and must share a sort of power. Like a cooking mage and a blacksmith mage share the gift of fire so they may speak mind to mind."

Severus was relived for he was afraid that all his years of learning mind control had been wasted. "And there are no exemptions to this?"

Sarah looked solemn there has only been one exemption that I know of ever happening and it was when the very dangerous art of combining magic was done between the members of the honored five. Of course they only did it for life and death prepossess and it took months to sort out again and until they day they died four of them still had powers of the other four."

"So one is still alive." His teachers movements and expressions were very odd on this topic, he wondered why.

"Yes but nothing much is know of her old life anymore. She had moved on…" The grief in her face was almost unbearable.

"But what is know?"

"Nothing much." Her tongue spat out the words so quickly Severus new it was time to move on.

_But one more question first._

"Do you have any books on them in your library?"

"Your not going to let this go are you?"

"You know who and what I am… Did you rally think I would?"

-

A quarter of an hour later Severus left Sarah's library with five new books. All his teacher had said was _When you finish I wish for us to talk about what you read. _

He found the request rather odd but agreed.

After flipping through three of the books he picked up a forth. The other had just had little exerts of their heroics not even a paragraph in all. However this fourth book had a more than just a sentence. Maybe something worth reading:

Tris, Sandry, Daja, Sarah, and Briar are all the members of the honored five. Tris was the daughter of merchants abandoned by her family. Sandry was the only daughter of deceased nobles and the great nice of out beloved Duke. Briar used to be a thief and gang banger. Daja used to be a sea trader before her ship was sunk. And Sarah is perhaps the most normal of them all. She is the only one to take a mage name and is just simply the daughter of two mages. She is now the only living member and when asked has only this to say. _"This is not the first time I have lost people so dear to me and I fear it shall not be the last. They may be gone, but I am not and our powers were and are intertwined. Part of them is still in me and that is how it shall stay." _Most recently I have found her to be staying with some mage novices who although they have great power are not nearly as good as any of the honored five. I fear this is the end of our great hope and saviors.

Baron Von Right of Matinel

Severus thought that he was surly mistaken. She couldn't possibly be one of the honored five. However all the pieces seem to fit so perfectly together. She was after all number three in the world, her name was Sarah, she had a mage name, and acted odd the whole time Severus was questioning her. Could he really be learning from the only seriving member of the honored five?

-

Sarah sat in her library staring at a circular piece of string with five knots in it. One for he and for each of her four friends. Or at least the friends she used to have. She didn't know why she had given Severus the books. She supposed it was time to tell someone here who she truly was. After all her grandfather didn't even know. Her new friends did of course for they had lived in the same city as her when they had died, but they new she hated to desuss it and never brought up who she once was, who she still is. She had come here to get away from all the memories but she now new that she had to relive them first.

-

Hey Blackfire! Long enough for yah?

Thanks guy and remember if you have questions I'm just a review away!

I have a Power or the Pen meet Saturday so you guys better cross your fingers for me OK?

Thanks so much!


	13. The Clarinet

I…AM…NOT…JK…AND…I…NEVER…WILL…BE…(darn it)

Chapter Thirteen  
The Clarinet

Severus's sleep was beyond restless that night. After the fourth book he had decided not to draw any conclusions without reading the final one first.

He scanned every page of than damn book and found only this:

…_Four members of the Honored Five were killed in an attack by pirates that tried to raid Emelan. Although Emelan was saved, four of it's greatest heroes died in the fight. However some say that they best thing for Stirsword (better known as Sarah) would have been to die. Sarah's parents died in a pirate attack years earlier. The four mages had memorials placed in their honor at the Winding Circle's temple graveyard. On the anniversary of their capture many people gather at the bodiless graves to mourn no only the lost of their savories but also of their friends. They are said to be four of the nicest people you would ever meet, however many shall not get the chance to make that judgment.

* * *

_

Sarah woke up and got out of bed almost stepping on Emma. "Watch it." Said the mage sleepily.

"Sorry…"

"And how are you feeling?"

"Like hell, Severus is probably standing right by the door just waiting for me to get up."

"I don't think so. If you ask me that really isn't his stile. He'll probably just sit in his class room torturing students till you come to him."

"Your probably right."

_When Sarah hadn't come back to the Mages room the night before Emma had offered to go look for her. When she had found Sarah in her library, a ghostly pale she had asked Sarah what was the matter. After a moments hesitation Sarah explained the whole story of how she had told Severus who she was. When Sarah said that she wished to spend the night in her own rooms Emma had offered to stay with her. After a hilarious display that managed to crack a small smile from Sarah, Emma had learned to used flow powder to tell her friends she would be staying. There was no argument in the matter whatsoever as to if the others should come. They new it was best that Sarah be left alone, but being the friends that they were and the friends Sarah so desperately needed Emma new she must say.

* * *

_

Severus had no class on Sunday and thought about going to see Sarah. He however had not wanted to seem desperate so instead spent the whole day at his desk grading papers in such a fowl mood that even Granger only got an "A". He gave out a flood of "P's" and was truly regretful that there was no such thing as a "Z".

Finally, much to Severus's relief, it was time for his extended lesson with Sarah. _It's time to get a few things sorted out._ He thought.

When he walked into the classroom he noticed that Sarah was not there, so he sat in the middle of the floor and waited. He waited and waited for over a quarter of an hour when Sarah walked in. "I'm so glade you finally decided to show up." Said Severus sarcastically.

Emma who had walked in behind his supposed teacher gave him an evil look. Severus was surprised for he had taken the girl as one to never frown, she always seemed so happy all the time. It made Severus sick.

Sarah gave her friend a feeble wave of dismissal. _She looks half dead._ Thought Severus as he looked at Sarah. _Like she wished she hadn't gotten up this morning._ Severus new the feeling. Wishing he would just go in your sleep was one of his happier fantasies. It was right up there with Granger turning in a paper that wasn't a foot over the required length and the bliss of never seeing another red-haired Weasley for as long as he lived.

"Severus," she said dryly, "If we could please go to the dungeons we may start the lesson."

For the next two hours Severus brewed. First she had told him to make a healing salve and then a O.W.L. level snake poison antidote. Both were what Severus thought to be child's play and finished them perfectly except for one minor mishap with his magic.

He would occasionally through glances at the pale faced mage and was surprise to see that even when her skin color became lighter than Severus's she still managed to hold on to that same unemotional expression she mostly war. Matter of fact when alone with Sarah, Severus had never seen her smile. _Good._ Was the only word that came to his mind at that thought, yet somehow it didn't seem sincere.

After corking the antidote Severus walked over to the mage. "Here… what other ridiculous potions or remedies would you like me to make." So Severus's great surprise his sarcastic comment seemed to cheer her up a bit. However as soon as the emotion touch her face it was gone and Severus was left with an even more solemn Sarah. "Perhaps if you might by some miracle not object to me making a potion that actually requires consciousness I may just learn something."

"But this is challenging for you Severus. You feel slightly worn, do you not? Or at the very least you feel more edgy than usual and I saw your magic slip or was that just my imagination?"

"And here I thought you were dead. I thought it might be nice for Professor Binns to have a fellow ghost teacher… Oh, wait, that's right, your the only one who's not dead aren't you Sarah. Or should I call you _Stirsword_ from now on."

Severus was expecting her to either pale or charge at him. However she stood calmly in place, if a little shaky, and stared at him for a reason Severus could not understand.

"I trust you have read the books then." She said focusing in on his eyes. When Severus didn't answer she continued. "You are an intelligent man Severus… I know you know all of what you have read, but what have you pieced together? And what do you wish to know? For I must say I have some questions about you as well, however that is for a later date. I believe our conversation left off at me giving you the books and asking you to talk to me when though… So…"

Severus had interrogated people before without the use of potions, however even though the girls were usually around Sarah's if not a bit younger he had given that type of questioning up a long time ago. Left without a tactic of approach Severus went for the obvious. "You parents names and their powers."

Sarah face was that of both grief and longing. "I hope you don't mind, but I am a writer after all so this questioning shall go in more of a story format rather than question and answer."

Severus gave a slight wine for he had never been one for bedtime stories, not that anyone had ever really offered to tell him one.

"My mother was Dumbledore's daughter. Her name was Milisa and her power was that of cooking. Something of which I have never been able to master. She was also gifted with wizardry magic as well. When she was nine a good friend of my grandfather's Nicholas Flamel discovered she had a strange power. Nicholas helped Dumbledore to define the magic much to my grandmothers grief. Mother told me she nearly threw Dumbledore out the house when she found out he was planing to send their only child away. Although after some coaxing she agreed to let her go to Winding Circle to learn. My mother's teacher I believe is named Pastry, I don't know her birth name."

My mother was nineteen when she meet my father Jarred, who later became Moonstripe. The reason for his choice he never told me. His power was that of weapons, a trait which I did inherit. Around this time my mother took the name Moonstar."

When I was born almost four years later a friend of my parents Niklaren Goldeye, better known as Niko tested be for magic but found only wisarding magic and nothing of a mage. When I was three my parents and I moved to the wisarding world. During this time I got to know my grandfather and he became rather fond of me. I remember little of that time except that he used to come in the evenings and play with me before I went to bed. A few times he would take me and a broom to fly over Hogwarts saying that I might some day go there. My mother always had a fit when he did this for Dumbledore is rather bad on a broom and my mother was always afraid I'd get hurt."

Severus waited as Sarah took a pause, her eyes betraying a emotion of longing. Her stared deeply at him then said, "I believe I have more than answered your question… Would you like me to keep going or are you tried of my rambling?"

Severus, not wanting to seem to anxious decided upon giving a slow nod. "Please continue, I wish to know why if this 'Niko' didn't find any magic do you have it today. Were your parents incapable of testing you themselves?"

Sarah tried not to be offended by his statement and continued. "Niko chose the name Goldeye for a reason. All his powers have to do with the ability of sight, there for it would have been much harder for my parents to spot magic in me than it would be for someone name Master Goldeye."

Anyway where was I… Oh, yes, when I was five my parents and I moved back to your home in Winding Circle. The main reason was that my father and the wisarding world never really got along. You see the best way to explain the mage world is to say that it is kind of like a world for both muggles and wizards combined. Not to say that some of the people in the smaller cities aren't afraid of mages, but in Winding Circle, going a day without seeing magic is like going a day without seeing food. Anyhow, when we moved back Niko tested me again and found nothing once more."

For the next few years I was a normal kid. My mother taught me of the wisarding world and just before my tenth birthday talk began of me attending Hogwarts now that Voldemort was thought to be defeated. When I turned ten Niko once again came to test me for magic because me parents were thinking of sending me to live with Dumbledore for a year before I started school. Niko had insisted on trying once again saying that I would do my grandfather more harm than good if I when to Hogwarts with untrained mage magic. This time when he tested me he found the magic, both writing and weaponry. A letter was sent to Dumbledore saying I would not be coming to live with him and my parents started to train me. I had been training less than a week when once again Niko appeared on my doorstep. He told my parents he had found a teacher for me. After a long talk with my parents, which I was not included in they had decided it in my best interest to live with kids my own age."

I was moved to a barrack at Winding Circle Temple, but I didn't fit in. Kids made fun of me because I had wisarding magic, although I couldn't do anything with it. However once a boy from another barrack got me so upset that I caused his nose to become that of a pig. Not to mention a knife was found floating inches from his throat. Later that day both Niko and my teacher took me to a little house called

Discipline. Niko said that he had a vision and soon other kids would come to join me as well. Within the week I had four new roommates, but they hated be more than the others that I used to live with. They didn't even care about me being a witch. They hated me because I have parents who were alive and wanted me. Their parents had either abandon them or they were dead."

Within the month though we were all the best of friends even if we did fight a lot. Then a few months after that the five of us were caught in an earthquake and about to die. Sandry, one of my friends was a sowing mage and she used her pocket loom to intertwine our magic's using a string she had made with five lumps in it. The string allowed us to become stronger and we were able to save our lives."

When I was fourteen my parents died in a pirate attack on the city."

Severus interrupted after hearing this. He was beginning to believe this story teller was doing just that, telling him a story. _Her life is starting to sound as bad as mine… Well if she thinks she came fool a Snape she will soon find out she is mistaken!_

"Sarah I am well aware of how your parents died, however some parts of your story do seem to be-"

"A bit sketchy?.." Sarah asked looking at Severus in and amusing way.

_NO! This insufferable mage has just been caught in a lie. Why is she happy about it?.. If this was supposed to be some sort of test or lesson of some sort I swear I'll hex her till the Honored five is officially extinct!"_

Sarah paused for a moment then continued her rambling. "…Or was the word you were looking for more along the lines of stretched, exaggerated, or maybe you were thinking… A bold faced lie. Is that it Severus?"

Severus made a face that looked like it belonged to a wild animal ready to pounce. "Your last assumption was rather close."

Sarah laughed to his face.

_HOW DARE SHE!_

"Severus if you think that this story is even a bit stretched you should hear some of the ones that where floating around winding circle about two years after where my story left off. One of my personal favorites is the one that says in my disgruntle grief I killed twenty people by stabbing then to death with quills then went mentally insane and started to keep their heads as people to talk to since I no longer had friends. I must say that whoever is responsible for that story have quite the imagination."

Now if you will let me finish?.. Good, after the death of my parents I paid a month long visit to the wizarding world. Dumbledore was rather upset to say the least when he heard of his only child's death. And then Severus why don't we just keep heading downward into the pit of total despair because two years later my friends were captured and killed. All four of them in another attack by the same foul creatures. ANY MORE QUESTIONS?" Sarah said, her voice ringing with a sort of smiley glare plastered on her face.

"Yes."

And… They might be!"

Severus gave a rather broad smirk. "How on Earth to you expect me to believe that these so called '_pirates'_ didn't capture, harm, hurt, or rape every, man, woman, and child in you precious city?"

Sarah returned the same broad smirk back at Severus. "Well if that is you must difficult question I believe you shall find your answer quite satisfactory. You see, all of Winding Circle is surrounded by a wall of over fifty to in some places a hundred feet. All mages stand and fight from on top of the wall on the part facing the sea. They use their magic so the do not have to have direct contact with the enemy."

"They how did you friends get captured." He said with an inner smile proud at his ability to outsmart the storyteller every time.

Sarah paused. Her face more solemn than ever before. To Severus's eyes, although he would never admit it, she looked so miserable that even a Dementor's kiss couldn't have been the cause of her grief. When she finally did answer she was staring at a place over his left shoulder. She spoke so softly that Severus had to lean forward to hear. She spoke slowly and miserably. "They just had to get closer… Sandry pulled out the string and handed it to me. I was to guide them and protect them with my swords as they fought from the ground. I couldn't go with them because I was responsible for over fifty dueling swords at the time… They had lent me some of their magic… each of them… to help me control so many at once. They thought they were strong enough to fight so Tris used her magic with the winds to lower them down… I had two swords on each of them… _two!_ But it wasn't enough…"

Sarah stood from her place on the floor and walked slowly from the classroom, leaving Severus to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

Half an hour later James and Neil came into the classroom to find Severus still there. He was pacing back and forth along the wall by the door. 

Severus heard them and looked up, "What?"

Neil shock his head hiding a grin while James smiled broadly. While Neil stayed by the door James came over and clasped him on the back. A gesture that Severus was not at all comfortable with. "Nothing Severus, it's just that Sarah does the exact same thing when she is nervous, or shocked. You two really are very much alike."

"I don't think so."

"Well of course you don't think so." Said Neil joining in the conversation for the first time. "You after all know almost nothing of the real Sarah."

For Neil, Severus's look said it all. "Has she ever told you of what she does in Winding Circle? You know… now a day's… Has ever fooled with her magic in front of your eyes? And I'm not talking about demonstrations or exercises or anything of that sort. I mean has she ever just made a quill zoom around the room for no reason or started doing stunts with a sword purely for the fun of being one with the magic… I guarantee you have never seen her smile. Not even those ones she's had on her face when she around us, but her actual smile. I'll tell you when you see it you'll know it at once. She really can be a kind and heartwarming person, Sarah. But to see the sun you must first get through the rain."

"There really is no reason to answer Severus, besides we saw Sarah in the hall and figured we should probably come get you before you ended up spending the night here… Say, who would you like to learn something else about Sarah. I promise this will not be as depressing as her life story, it's actually rather…"

"Fun?" Asked James.

"Exactly. Come on Severus, let us take you to the wonderful chapter of Sarah's life called, _The Clarinet_.

* * *

NOTES FOR MY NOTEBOOK

The next chap shall be more exiting I promise.

The next Chap after that is where the main plot shall begin to unfold. The chapter title: _The right pair for the job_. Now the only question is… What job?

Also thanks to BLACKFIRE and TOPS. It's nice to know that I'm not the only person on hear.

Hey, you may be wondering why the title is what it is if the chap is what it's about. I have another page written but where I ended it didn't fit nicely. And according to a _certain_ unnamed person I had a 5:00 deadline for today.

IT WILL GET MORE INTERESTING, PROMISE. JUST TWO MORE CHAPS I SwEaR


	14. The Right Pair for the Job

THE THING THAT SAYS I DON'T OWN THE THING

If I were high I might say I owned HP and TP, but I not, so I wont, so I don't, so let's continue.

Chapter Fourteen  
The Right Pair for the Job

As Severus entered the mages room the feeling one gets when they are just about to start a million pieced puzzle came upon him. He saw both the small muscular forms of Cami and Peter using obvious magical strength to lift the beds effortlessly in order to move them to a deserted corner of the room. Scott was setting up what Severus recognized as muggle music stands, while Emma placed two chairs behind each. When Emma noticed his entrance she leaned over to Merra to whisper something before both girls gave him venomous looks.

_Oh god. One sarcastic comment and it's like I have a life sentence on the black list._

Severus felt a slight tap on his shoulder right before he was pushed into a chair by Merra. Severus then spotted Sarah by the door leading to the bathroom talking lightly to Kaki. Severus heard a tapping sound and turned to see Neil standing on a wooden podium. The tapping sound was a little baton with complex engravings on the handle, it reminded Severus of a wand. In front of the podium was a high music stand.

All of the remain mages sat in the chairs. Sarah, guided by James was led over to the chair next to Severus. She sat without even looking at him and proceeded to open what looked like a small briefcase. Inside the case was lined with velvet. Five separate, oddly shaped pieces lay in custom sized holes. Severus watched as she began to take out each piece and ensemble them to make one long black instrument with silver buttons and a sliver of wood that covered the open hole of the piece, Severus assumed, was supposed to go in your mouth.

Severus cast his gaze to the other mages to gather clues at to what was going on when he realized that every mage including Neil on the podium had some sort of instrument that he had never seen before. _Muggle._ He thought. Severus's gaze then jumped to Neil who had called his name.

"I'll give you an instrument in a minute, but for now I just want you to listen." Severus nodded although the last thing he really wanted to do was play an instrument, especially a muggle one.

Neil counted them off, with a few brisk movements of his baton before they started. The music was distant at first as a few low sounding instruments played. He heard them start to fade away as Emma, Merra, and Sarah came in on the high instruments. In the back of the room Kaki was using her chair as a place to rest her leg on as she dampened the sound of what looked to be the muggle version of a large base drum. Severus notice a lot of different instruments crowded around Kaki. A table like instrument with a bunch of jingling plates, a set of smaller drums all connected to one another with to shining disks as well, what he thought to be highly over sized wind chimes, and many other odd things.

Severus turned his attention back to the music as all of the instruments began to play harmoniously. They repeated a complex, soothing pattern a few times before the middle voices started to get louder and louder. When they reached a forta the other instruments popped up to join them. Severus thought his ears were about to burst at one by on the instruments began to drop out until it was only flute, oboe, and clarinet left. Then Neil picked up the instrument Severus remembered as a trumpet and began to play. Soon it was only him and Sarah on her clarinet playing a soft melody.

Severus sat fully erect in his chair, with his eyes sharp and curious. However he did, in some sort of far off way, find the music a bit more that tolerable. The only thing that seemed to irritate him was when Neil was playing alone with Sarah. The tune was a soft melody that seemed to want to bring happy thoughts to the listener, however in Severus's case it failed miserably.

Neil set down his trumpet and grasped the baton that had began to move in the air on its own and cut the band off. Neil paused for a moment with both arms up in the air as if he were a plant soaking it the sun. As he lowered his arms all instruments were set down on their owners knees. "What did you think Severus?" Neil asked, a broad smile on his face."

Severus gave a sarcastic reply, "Lovely," he said.

"I thought so to but James I heard you get lost at…" Neil began to flip though the pages of music that lie on the music stand in front of him. Seeming to be completely oblivious to how much Severus did not want to be their. "I believe it was measure seventy-two."

"Right, sorry about that."

"It's okay just watch out for those high E-flats."

James nodded and Neil then tuned to look a Emma. "Emma you need to watch your forte. The flute is not supposed to be a loud instrument."

The flutist nodded and he then turned to Sarah. "The clarinet part was beautiful, Sarah. Our duet sounded like something fit for a king."

Severus thought he was going to be sick when he heard his teacher beside him speak. It seemed at though she was working hard not to smile too broadly. "Well I sincerely hope so. After all the song is called _Delicate sounds of the King_."

At this a few mages laughed while James let out a low chuckle from behind Severus.

"Well anyhow," said Neil. "we need to move on to the next order of business… Severus, what was your favorite instrument?"

Almost an hour later Severus had tried playing the trumpet, the saxophone, the trombone, and a variety of percussion instruments. He had absolutely refused to play the flute earning another icy glare from Emma which made Severus slightly giddy. His latest instrument was the oboe. An instrument that in Severus's option made every note sound like a screech. After a few awful sounding notes Severus withdrew the foul instrument from his mouth with a new found level of discussed.

"Hum… Your a difficult one to place Severus I'll give you that." Neil said to him massaging his chin with one hand. In my opinion you sounded best on the oboe. The only problem is you didn't like it… Well, I think woodwind is the way to go but, you don't like the flute either…" Severus had trouble understanding if the mage was talking to him or himself. True it was that Severus hated the sound of the oboe however, he did like its look. Sleek and dark with small keys to add shine and class. The only problem was that he didn't like the piece of wood sticking out of the top, which Merra had called a reed.

"Sarah, left Severus try the clarinet. It seems his stile and it's a woodwind too."

She nodded and pulled out and extra mouthpiece from the instruments case and attached a reed to the mouthpiece with the use of a ligature. Severus liked that the reed was covered by the mouth piece. He liked that both the Clarinet and the oboe looked almost identical. He wouldn't mind trying this one.

Severus put the mouthpiece in his moth and blew. The note was a medium low which Severus found tolerable. He blew again and Neil began to smile. "Sarah show him how to hold it and how to set his mouth and fingers"

Sarah leaned over to him, moving his fingers into place. "And your thumb goes under that little metal piece in the back." She said. Severus usually hated it when people touched him, and he especially hated when people would correct him. However, he found that being corrected by Sarah wasn't so bad. "Then set your mouth with a flat chin, tight corners, and roll your bottom lip in a little. Also make sure you have your front teeth resting on the top of the mouth piece. Good. Now, place it in your mouth… and blow.

Sarah blew into her clarinet as Severus blew into his. Severus looked at her at the corner of his vision. Her mouth was set perfectly as her fingers hovered not even a millimeter from the keys. And Severus didn't miss that her sound was better than his.

Long after Severus had run out of air Neil cut Sarah off with a swish of his hand. Neil walked over to Severus and stepped behind him. Before Severus could stop him, Neil had put his hands on Severus's temples and started trying to force magic upon.

Severus felt the intrusion upon his mind almost immediately. What was this mage going to him. He force upon the barriers of his mind, forcing Neil to draw his hands away as if scorched.

"What in Methos name?.. I couldn't get past the… _walls_?"

"What are you bloody trying to do! Stay OUT of my MIND!"

Sarah stood. "Quite both of you. Neil you no Severus well enough not to intrude upon his mind like that… And you, he was only going to take control of part of you mind so that you could play the clarinet as well as the rest of us play our instruments is all. To be a mage you have to trust. Trust others, trust magic, trust the magic of other. You should realize by now I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Your my student like it or not and I don't plan on killing you so just… RELAX!"

Severus as astounded. She had stood up to him and he couldn't think of anything to say to get her back for it. "I don't want him in my mind."

"And he doesn't have to be, but I would appreciate it if you would let him. Your mind is strong Severus, if you feel he goes to far I know that you could push him out."

"That is if I can get past all those barriers in the first place. Sarah right you know. You could push any of us out without giving it a second thought… Well perhaps Sarah and Scott would give you a run for it, but-"

"Will you trust him, Severus?" Sarah looked at him deeply. "After this I think mind control lessons are where we need to go in your lessons. I just need to know that you trust my judgment or you won't learn anything, that's a promise."

Severus looked from Sarah to Neil then back to his teacher. As much as he hated the fact he did trust Sarah. He didn't trust her friends however. Especially Neil who is exactly who he needed to trust. "Quickly." He said finally.

Sarah smiled and Neil said, "Start at the beginning. Ready, one… two… three…" Neil placed his hands on Severus's face once more. Severus felt himself forced to take a deep breath as he tried to relax his mind. _Trust_ he thought. _I need to trust._ Severus felt his finders begin to move as he blew air out of his lungs. When he thought he was about to pass out he felt himself take a breath. Relaxing a bit more he began to listen to the music being played around they. It was the same harmonic melody he had heard before.

When the song ended Severus felt Neil's withdraw from his mind. No sooner had the mage let go did Severus start gasping for breath. Neil began to pat him lightly on the back as Sarah took the clarinet from him. "Deep breaths." She said as she swiped Neil's hand off his back, making Severus force down the powerful urge to smirk.

"Sorry about that Severus. You'll be able to hold your breath longer the more you practice. As a parting gift for the evening…" Neil clapped his hands and the case to Severus's clarinet opened, floating in mid air. Neil pulled his hands apart and the clarinet dismantled it self, settling in the case. One last clap and the case shut with a snap. A book flew off the conductors stand and landed in Sarah's hands. She handed this to Neil who gave it and the clarinet case to Severus.

"I know your busy, but if you have a few spare minutes you can practice. The workbook explain everything, however I'm open for any questions you might have and I'm sure Sarah is to. The female mage nodded as a house elf came busting through the door.

"Professor Snape, Professor Merloom, the Headmaster wishes to see you's immediately."

The instrument and book flew back into Neil's hands as Severus gave him a puzzling glare. As if reading his mind the mage said, "I can control the book because their is music in it."

Severus nodded and left the room at his normal hurried pace with Sarah in toe. The said nothing to each other the whole way to the Headmaster's office. When they came to the door Severus udder the password and they both stepped onto the rotating staircase. When reaching the top Severus was about to knock when Sarah trust the door open.

"God evening Severus, Sarah, please have a seat."

Severus was about to demand why they had been told to come in such a hurry, but Sarah beet him to it. "Headmaster, what is you reasoning for have a house elf bust in on what could have been a very delicate part of Severus's lesson. Not to mention the poor creature looked absolutely terrified."

"My dear child, would you both please sit down so I can explain?"

Severus blinked and Sarah was in a chair opposite of Dumbledore. He then took the other one.

"Good. Now Severus, I that just learned of what Voldemort was planning at your last meeting. The details are still sketchy however, we know that he thinks their is someone who knows a way for his Death Eaters to get into the Ministry."

"How do you know this, Headmaster." Asked Severus. His voice as deep and venomous as ever.

"Young Harry seems to be having nightmares again. The boy is being coaxed for information my Minerva as we speak. As far as I understand it Voldemort has recruited some new followers as you told me Severus. However they are to prove their worth to Tom by finding this person who knows the Ministry.

Severus wanted to strangle the old bat in front of him. Could the man never just come right out and say what he wanted him to do? "How could this not wait till the next Order meeting." He cast a glance at Sarah. "You know I can do nothing to help without risking my cover as a spy."

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore waved his hand in dismissal, "I know you can not simply ask the Dark Lord for his plan or anything of the sort Severus, but in you will put on just your double agent mask for a moment I would like for you to think about this." He paused and looked at Sarah who still s in her chair a feeling of impatience radiating from her. "Voldemort thinks that I have no idea you are spying for him. He thinks that I am under the impression that you are on my side when you aren't. If you were to say, be acting upon a certain roll so that I would not send anyone in who was truly working for me in and so that you could keep your partner that I give you's nose out of the Dark Lords business what would he say?"

The Headmaster's eyes were twinkling with the air of brilliance as Severus began to feel annoyed. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Severus gritted his teeth. "Who is this person, how am I to find him, what do you know that I don't?.. And since when do I need a partner!" Severus was gripping the arms of his chair with great strength.

"Since that partner his powers and skills you do not. Also that partner of yours with be able to slip in to conversations and gossip that men are not welcome to."

"A WOMAN! Where in the Bloody Hell are you sending me?"

"The Squeaky Door." Said Dumbledore smiling.

"And where in hell might that me? Is that where I'm supposed to find this mystery fellow?"

"Yes Severus you are quite right. Sarah how do you feel about this?"

Severus was about to ask way her opinion mattered as all when he caught the look on her face. Realization came rushing to him. _No! No! Hell no! If that old fool thinks I'm going to let her be My partner… The fool must have a death wish for her… Blithering idiot!"_

"I will do it."

_No._

"What is this Squeaky door?"

_No!_

"It's a night club for squibs and other magical beings and all things related are said to be welcome. Although most pure-blood wont set a foot near the place. Do you now see why Voldimort sent his _New_ followers to this take?"

_Let the Dark Lord strike me now… Please!_

"And he is said to be found there?" Sarah asked not answering her grandfathers question.

Dumbledore nodded. "So it would seem. Now Severus, you have two weeks from tomorrow to make your settlement with Voldemort. Sarah with of your friends will be accompanying you?"

"With of my friends? Grandfather I shall not need any help. I understand how Severus being who he is shall make it easier… I shall not drag my friends into this."

Her voice held such high authority that Severus even forgot about how she had suggested that he was being sent to help her and not the other way around.

"You may not, but I will. Two pairs at they least. I will not let either of you go without five others with you and if know one goes this whole thing will blow up in our faces."

An hour later Severus and Sarah were walking down from the Headmasters office. Sarah to her class room and Severus to his office. Suddenly Sarah stopped grabbing Severus's arm and turning him to face her. "Meet me in my classroom right after your last class tomorrow. I doubt any of the students will miss you at the Great Hall."

And with that she stormed off in a serious pace. Her feet making no noise as they quickly patted the ground.

HA, HA! THE PLOT IS FINALLY REVEILED!

Thanks tops! I'm mean come on, what would I do without you.

Blackfire: Your reviews brighten my day even if they can be a little threatening.

ANYWAYS:

questions wanted

reviews needed

Have A Great Day!

Instrument List:

Emma/Flute

Merra/Oboe

Sarah & Severus/Clarinet

Scott/Saxophone

Neil/Trumpet & Conductor

Peter/Tuba

Cami/Baritone

Raoul/Trombone

James/Bassoon

Kaki/Percussion


	15. Yes, My Lord

By chapter 15 I'm assuming you guys know that I don't own HP or TP and I'm assuming you know who does. But then again people like Alexander Hamilton said that the average Joe was pretty stupid, (wait, why am I talking history?)… Well and way lets get on with the show.

Chapter Fifteen  
"Yes, My Lord."

"Kindly take that staff from behind the door and come here." Sarah told Severus as he entered her classroom the following evening.

Severus walked to the corner of the room with the wooden stick in hand.

"Now place your feet shoulder width apart and extend the staff in front of you with two hands." Walking over to her pupil Sarah let go if her own staff which continued to say standing erect.

The first thing she did when she reached him was change his grip on the staff. She then used her foot to move his legs slightly farther apart. "I know it fells weird, but this is the correct staff position. Hold this for a while as I explain." She reached for her own staff then took the same position as him. "Today we are practicing staff meditation. This form of mediation delivers the same amount of control as the traditional way, although it take longer to learn.

"Now, pray, tell me what forms of fighting and self-defense does the Darkone teach his followers."

Severus forgot the uncomfortable position he was it for amount concentrating on his teachers question. "You mean Voldemort? He teaches us nothing although many purebloods teach their children some form of weapon use and we have our wands as well ."

Sarah released she position and took Severus' staff from him. As we relaxed from his position she said, "I find that rather odd personally. I would have thought that _purebloods_ took swords and things as non-magical and their for muggle things unworthy of their touch."

"Were not always so shallow as some make it seem. I myself know how to though a dagger."

"Yes well what happens after you have thrown your dagger?.. Do you know any hand-to-hand combat?" She asked walking around him in a slow circle eyeing him carefully.

He returned her quizzical glare, "Anyone can through a punch."

"Show me."

Felling quit stupid Severus fixed his stance and hit the air. "If you keep thrusting your arm out like that your going to hurt your elbow, and I don't even want to think of how much your hand would hurt in you made actual contact with something."

She took his right hand in both of her own fixing it into a perfect fist. "Never punch with the knuckles of your fingers, or you'll end up breaking them. You always punch with the knuckles that are connecting your fingers to your hand." Clasping her palm over his fist. Using her other hand she pulled back his right shoulder his foot following.

Severus felt a shock of surprise when she thrust her own body into his causing him to step forward and through the perfect punch.

Later that night Sarah had invited him to her private quarters to dinner which had long since ended in the Great Hall.

Severus first thought was to decline, but the fact that his stomach was growling and that he knew she very well could and would force him to come to her chambers anyway made the decision for him.

On his way back to his quarters Severus reckoned he had, had a little to much to drink, for after dinner he and Sarah had played an arousing game of chess. Much to his own grief he had lost. This made Severus wonder if weapon or writing mages had any sort of power towards battle planning. He had been the best player in all of Slytherin when he had been a student, although he had never been in the school club for he was not allowed according to the Gryffindor captain.

Severus cradled his head as he became slightly dizzy. He was usually not so easily wasted. He had only had two glasses after all. _Must be wine. _He thought to himself. Now come to think of it, the mage had not drank any wine as far as Severus come remember- which wasn't far at the moment. She had seemed content to drink her grape juice which she had claimed was rather good.

_So tired… Wait! I'm… tired?_

Severus couldn't even remember the last time he had felt sleepy. That was mainly because he had again been drunk at the time. For years now sleep had seemed to aloud him. It was the Dark Mark that caused this and he knew it was so for every time he closed his eyes it was there, fresh and anew. The hunting memories of when he had been a true death eater and not a spy. The thoughts and reminders of how dangerous a life he was living. Being a Death Eater had been the death of so many by Voldemort's own hand, but the fact that he was a spy a well…

_Two years._ That was how long even Dumbledore had expected him to live before he was found out. _Two years and I lasted over ten. _True the number was probably closer to twenty, however he was too afraid to count.

When he reached his privet chambers Severus sat at his desk meaning to grade some of the large stack of worthless first year papers that had been turned into him earlier that day. However he found that his mind was unable to focus and he turned to the window. Outside of the window, blurry and spotted with rain was a blurry, black figure. Forcing his weary mind to focus Severus concentrated on the dark figure. He found it to be Sarah sitting on what he new to be a marble bench.

He sat their at his desk for a time satisfied to watch the fuzzy figure through the rain. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep by the window was watching as the mage stood to head back towards the castle.

* * *

She had gone out in the rain to think. To wash away all thoughts of what had happen in the past few days. Even if only for a little while. She had enjoyed reminiscing in the rain for a time, however the bench on which she had decided to sit had seemed so invited. Sitting there more thoughts and feelings came back to her as she let the rain wash then away. The only thing that kept disrupting her deep meditation was the nagging feeling that someone was watching her. She paid the thought no mind for she was doing nothing of which she should need to hide.

Minutes, hours, or days later she new not when Kaki called out her name. Turning around Sarah saw her friend about twenty yards away. Sarah marveled at the sight of the raindrops as the bounced and rolled off the protective force field the mage had placed around herself. Sarah walked over to her friend entering the shield she felt only a slight prickle against her skin.

"I thought I might find you out here. You know, for as much time as you spend in the rain people may begin to think your the weather mage of the group… Well that, or you've lost your marbles." The young women smiled one of her rare genuine smiles as she threw an arm around her socking friend. "Hold still." From top to toe Kaki ran her hand threw the air just in front of her friend. "There, even I hate being socking wet."

Sarah's now slightly warm clothes gave her a comforting feeling as she recalled one last memory for that night. She recalled all of the nights when she, Kaki, and Emma were caught by the rain in the gardens. How they had become drunk with its moisture on those humid Summer nights. Dancing around the flower beds like the true idiots they were.

"I trust a cot is still open for me in your room…"

"Of course."

Sarah then placed her hand on her friends shoulder as they walked quietly, but peacefully back to the castle.

* * *

Severus awoke with a jerk to a stabbing pain in his arm. Minutes later, clad in his Death Eater robes, mask in hand, he sneaked out of the castle undetected except for the Headmaster who watched the younger man knowingly from his office window, floors above.

When Snape reached the outermost gates of the Hogwarts grounds he utter a spell causing the gates to open just enough for his lean figure to get escape through. From there he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, to Knockturn Alley, and then finally to a small deserted graveyard where he new he would find his suppressant master. It was time for the Phoenixes greatest and only spy to get to work.

He took his place in the half circle of Voldimort's most trusted Death Eaters. They were all masked except for his excellency that sat in a chair patted in read velvet that looked quite out of place considering their current surroundings.

"Ah, and hear comes the last of them now… That old coot if Hogwarts still keeping you in shackles Severus."

Working hard to keep his mind clear of any thoughts that might arouse the dark mans suspicions Severus answered, "Yes, my Lord."

"And has my _loyalist_ of spies any news for his master."

Contemplating on what to say, Severus felt the warm slate breath of his master wash over him. It chilled him to the very bone, but he let neither his mind nor his appearance show it at all. "The Headmaster seems to be… under the influence that my Lord, is trying to find a cretin someone who is to help him destroy Harry Potter…"

The dark one rustled slightly in his chair. Severus thought for shore that he was about to be hit with a gruesome curse in the Dark Lord fury. He felt the thought being grasped in his mind as his master settled once again in his chair, seeming to be content with the fact that he had indeed scared, to some degree, one of his best servants.

"From who did he get this information?.. _Severus._"

The dark one was getting angry and Severus new it, however this was one question that couldn't easily be answered. If he told the red-eyed fiend the truth the Order would lose was of it's most valued secrets. If he told one of the many plausible lies he had now swimming on the back most burner of his brain he would most certainly be punished for his incompetence.

"I know not my Lord. He would not tell me. I beg my Lord's- Auhhh!"

The spell had hit at full force, delivering a serge of sharp, stabbing pain that although Severus had grown accustom to over the years, still made him feel as if his spine was being brutally ripped out.

Once the curse was lifted and the pain subsided, Severus staggered to his feet knowing that no one was about to help him up. "You disappoint me Severus. However you lack wit doesn't bare to heavily on my plans.

"I have called you all hear tonight fore I have decided how my new followers can earn their place among you… They are to find a man for me. This man is one who can help us in our quest to purify the world. He can help us find _Potter._ This man is said to be found at a squibs nightclub, by the name of The Squeaky Door, however this man is of course a pure-blood wizard I'm sure.

"All of you are to do _Nothing!_ No sabotage or assistance. If I find out that _any _of you has done otherwise that person shall find themselves without a place in my Death Eaters from then on, and as you all know I let no one quit alive."

Severus swore he heard at least a dozen gulps from around him.

"Severus!"

"Yes, my Lord."

"What are the old fools plans?"

Severus had already planned this part of his speech. The only thing that remained in his way was the fact that it might not work. "He wishes to send in six people. They are to invade the club and reached this man before we do, my Lord."

"_Mages._"

Severus was stunned. He had no idea that Voldemort new of the mages. Trying to retain his composure he prepared for another curse which was sure to be thrown at him.

"I will not hurt you Severus."

Shocked beyond words the spy did nothing, but bow his head and address his master. "Thank you, my Lord."

"But that is _only_ because I wish to hear of your plans to foil the old bats. Do not deny it my faithful servant, I can see the plans swimming around in your head."

Severus' wards immediately strengthened at the thought of the Dark Lord entering the depths of his mind. "I wish to volunteer to go… For the side of the light of course…"

"Why? Why would you, a pure-blood, ever want to set foot in a place like… Ah, I see. Smart Severus, you once again show who clever you truly are. You wish to go to make sure these Phoenix spy's don't find anything, correct? Miserable mages! Very well Severus, but you must promise not to interfere with my new followers, they must prove their worth alone."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good, very good Severus, now tells us of these mages of which the _Headmaster_ is so proud."

* * *

It's al little shorter than usually yes my grandfather died a few days ago so this is the first really day I've had in a week to work.

Thanks to:

**Blackfire: **For once again getting on my case about updating. Also I know that flutes can play load it is just that like the clarinet they are not supposed to be the top of the pyramid of sound… (sorry)

**duj:** Thanks for your help and the edited version of the whole first chapter which shall also be posted today. I hope everything is going well.

Also since this chap was short I have to other things I found while searching through files on my computer. One is Harry Potter related and the other is a sort of giant riddle not meant for those light of heart. Anyway forgive the weird way I tape the addresses for fanfiction will not let me type them in the normal way.

HP related: called _Who Are You_ found at http: (backslash) (backslash) www. fanfiction .net (backslash) s (backslash) 2325426 (backslash) 1 (backslash)

Other called _Dark Deception_ found at http: (backslash) (backslash) www. fictionpress .com (backslash) read.php?storyid (equals sign) 1870127

Happy Easter Everyone!


	16. Library Poison

Lords and Ladies, Barons and Baronesses, Dunks and Duchesses, and I guess Kings and Queens can join in too, I present to you the next chapter of the Hogwarts Mage which I do **NOT** own… Thank you.

Chapter Sixteen  
Library Poison

Severus flowed directly from the Leaky Cauldron to his private chambers. From there he walked swiftly to the Headmaster's office stopping only to give two Hufflepuff's, detention and a significant deduction of house points.

When he arrived at the stone gargoyle he noticed that the stairs were already open. He didn't bother to knock as he swept into the Headmasters office. "Ah, Severus, do sit down you look exhausted." The Headmaster's back was turned to him as he entered the room. He had a hand on his chin as if deep in thought. "I tried flowing Sarah's bedroom, classroom, the mages' room, and her office, but I can't seem to find her. I have the house elves checking the library and such."

Severus managed to make it over to a chair opposite the Headmaster before he clasped. Taking a rather shaky breath he regained his composure enough to manage a sneer. "Why would you be needing to find her."

The Headmaster smiled, "Well she of course knows that your gone by now and I want her input on your news of Voldemort. I trust you have everything squared away."

"Have you checked her library?" Severus asked tensely ignoring the headmaster's question.

Albus gave him a blank stare.

"She uses it like an office. All her work materials are in there."

The Headmaster smiled at him broadly as if to congratulate him, however Severus was to worn to investigate the matter further.

Albus stepped over to the fireplace, "Professor Merloom's Library!" he shouted into the fire. Severus watched with disgust as he old man got to his knees and stuck his head into the roaring, green fire, inadvertently displayed his purple clad but to Severus.

The tired man heard the Headmaster ask Sarah to join them. After politely saying she couldn't get away she asked them to join her in her study. Severus was very perturbed now. What could be more important than this? Doesn't she know that he would be tired after his ordeal tonight. Severus reluctantly stood from his chair and flowed to the mages room, failing to notice the gleam in the Headmasters eyes that was solely focused on him.

Dumbledore came through almost immediately after almost running into Severus, who hadn't even made it two steps from the fireplace before he had frozen.

Surrounded by a thin cloud of red smoke was Sarah. Her hair was slightly messed, flowing down over her shoulders as she stood over a bubbling cauldron. Suddenly Severus remembered what James had said the first time he had been in the mages' room. _Of course I had almost forgotten that you are certified in potions._

How could a mage without potion's magic be certified in potion?.. I shall be sure to ask that at our next lesson… Now, what could this potion be?

Before he could investigate he was being swept over to a chair by Dumbledore. Seconds later Sarah joined them, "It needs five minutes." She said to no one in particular.

Dumbledore nodded. "All right, Severus what is your news."

Severus snapped out of his thought of the simmering potion to answer. "He has agreed to let me go for the side of the light. However I am not to have any sort of contact with his trainees. He said that I would be aloud to kill anyone that endangered are mission for his trainees don't really hold any value to him."

"Awful," said Sarah, quietly.

Severus turned to sneer at her. "I don't see what you find so awful about it. Voldemort is evil and both he and his followers would not hesitate to kill you if you were in wand distance of them." Dumbledore flinched, but Severus paid him no mind. "I don't even see why you want to do this. You are putting you and your friends in danger."

Severus thought for a moment that he had won, that he had finally knocked some sense into her, although, after just a sort pause the mage became livid and glared hauntingly at him. "Then why do you do it then! Don't kid yourself. If you had never said anything to Voldemort you wouldn't have even been included in this."

"Well excuse me for wanting to save this world. Is it so hard to believe that I might want to do the right thing!"

"No. Is it so hard to think that maybe I want to save this world as well? Like it or not Severus, I am just as much a part of this world as you. I have a family and a life here and if anyone's going down after Harry Potter it would be _my _grandfather…" Hear her voice got quieter till it was no more than a whisper. "You know what I have lost to evil doers before, I not ready to give us on this world yet."

Severus felt the need to make some sort of sarcastic remark, but he stifled himself when he saw Sarah stand. Taking a vial that rested on a near by shelf, she filled it with the potion that had been simmering away in the corner. Taking she wand to the vial she taped the glass.

_Cooling it I suppose, but why not just wait for it to cool?_

Severus got his answer soon enough. Walking back over to the table Sarah handed the bottle to Severus, "Drink."

"Why-"

"I didn't poison it, now drink."

Talking the bottle he reluctantly pressed it to his lips. Swallowing it in one gulp he gagged. Griping the edge of the table with his free hand for support he began to cough and sputter. "What do you mean you didn't poison it!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. You for one should know that most potions taste like crap. The women who taught me how to make this also taught me it was okay to hit people who disliked your syrups."

"Sarah?" Dumbledore asked, from safely on the opposite side of the table. "What was the potion you gave Severus?"

"A pain numbing potion mixed with a magical stimulant. It will help to relieve the pain left by the Cruciatus Curse, however since it is a mage potion it cannot reverse the harm of the spell. That's why I put in a magical stimulant. It will help to reinforce his weakened boundaries and help fight of the pain in order to let his body heal the soars."

Both men looked at her rather oddly. Trying to direct attention off herself Sarah turned to Severus. "Speaking of which how did my barriers old up against Voldemort?" Dumbledore had quickly turned to his spy with a worried look.

"Fine," replied Snape. "He said nothing to me that would lead me to believe he know about my powers. He did however find it fitting to talk about how miserable mages are and ask me to describe each of the eleven staying in the castle. Although did failed to ask for the names of the students."

There was no mistaking the horrified look on the Headmaster's face now. Severus turned to face his teacher surprised to find her expression as blank as a new roll of parchment.

"What dose he know Severus." The Headmaster asked him as if he were a student about to be punished.

"As far as I know he is aware of the number of mages hear and that you have a fondness for them, as he put it. He knows that the five who will be joining me on this mission." He ignored Sarah unjustified _humph _before continuing. "He doesn't seem to know that Sarah is your granddaughter through."

"Sarah you shall let your friends know as soon as possible that Voldemort knows of their presents and make sure they all have some sort of defense." Dumbledore said, the worry still lurking in his eyes. "What did he ask you to tell him, Severus?"

"He asked me to tell him about each of the mages in turn…" Pausing to look at the once again horrified look on the Headmaster's face, Severus thought it best to tell him the rest quickly. "He became very angry with me when I told him I had forgotten some of the names and couldn't remember who had witch power. Sarah he already knew and I gave his the name of Neil and his power in the hopes that he would not question further. That's when he hit me for the second time with the Cruciatus Curse."

Dumbledore relaxed slightly, but Sarah tensioned. Staring at him as if accusing him of something.

Dumbledore massaged his temples as he said goodnight to the two.

Before Sarah and Severus split up to go their separate ways, Sarah stopped him with a hand on his forearm.

"If you have a grudge against one of my friends then take it out on me or talk to them. I don't know what you have against Neil, but you should know that he can protect himself and you didn't do any harm or good in telling Voldemort of him… although next time it could be different."

Severus stared at his teacher with his most penetrating glare. "He was simply the first that came to mind. I have nothing against-"

"Save it Professor, tomorrow's lesson will be devoted to the testing of your wards so I can strengthen any holes that have been created. I will also give you some tools to help to control them so that you can call upon then when in front of your master."

"He is not my-"

"Goodnight, Severus."

* * *

Enraged and greatly fatigued, Severus head back to his quarters deep in thought, his last contuse though was to get the instructions for the pain killing potion Sarah had given him. 

The next day was devoted to Sarah poking and prodding his brain till he though it would explode. The rest of the week was occupied by Sarah teaching him how to use his magic towards battle. His most advanced accomplishment was being able to throw a scalpel almost to yard without his hands. His teacher also thought him some simple hand-to-hand combat as well as the beginnings of how to use a sword.

Severus was easily frustrated with the combat lessons he could not seem to grasp and defended himself by telling Sarah it was all stupid and unnecessary.

"I have been on mission and assignments such as this for both sides before. I'm telling you this in NOT necessary… It's not even practical."

"You may have your opinions and I will have mine, however I am still your teacher and you _will _learn this."

Hissing under his breath Severus replied, "Insufferable bitch-"

No sooner had he finish was a sword pointed at him. Its blade laying across his throat, however this wasn't was caused him to sweat and give out an almost unnoticeable shiver. He had faced many of the most dark and powerful wizards with their wand in such a position. It was the fact that the sword itself had been on the other side of the room when he had opened his mouth just a second or two before. It was the expression on the face of the women that now held the icy blade to his throat. Her face held that of pure rage and anguish which Severus had seen in minute portions every time she picked up a her sword.

Lowering the blade she normal emotionless expression came back to her face. "I am entitled to my own options." She said. Just then a knock was heard at the door. Without waiting for a reply the door opened and a strange hooded figureswept into the room.

* * *

I have a question for all of you. **Who do you think the hooded figure is? **

If you get it right I cant give you a million bucks, but I will post it on the top of the next chap! Plus you'll be able to gloat about it all you want.

As for announcements I would like to say that I have a new beta who is currently redoing be second chap is all of its haphazard grammar and spelling mistake glory.

**Comments and Thank Yous to:**

**BlackFire: **As always loyal and _pushy_… just kiddyJ

**the musician: **Two things… First of all thanks and secondly… _Band geeks of the world unite!_

Thanks for your comment and as you can see with the beta quote above I really have taken it to heart.

**Serpant Lake:** It is a real name although I know it's hard to believe and serpent had two E's and no A… or was there meaning behind that? Anyway it made be feel better that you misspelled something too.


	17. Map

I don't own it. You guys get that right?

Chapter Seventeen  
Map

Closing the door behind it. The hooded figure walked up to both Sarah and Severus. Severus' body became suddenly tense. He was already beginning to call the scalpel that lie on the desk a few feet away, willing it to strike. Sarah however, inspected the figure with a stone faced look before sliding the sword she still held back into it sheath that hung on her belt.

Severus frowned at his teachers actions, but relaxed slightly. Though he was not willing to admit it he was beginning to trust his teacher more and more, but not enough as to lose all his Death Eater instinct.

The hooded figure turned to Severus before dropping back its hood. Underneath the black, heavy cloak stood the person Severus most definitely did not want to see, Neil Willadawn.

The mage smiled a charming smile at Severus surveying him up and down. He then turned to Sarah, "quite uptight isn't he?" Said the mage.

Sarah let out a small airy laugh. "He's instincts seem right to me." She replied sarcastically, "Now I suppose you are going to tell us why you were sneaking around the castle in that cloak. If not I think that I have just found the perfect target for Severus to practice his scalpel throwing."

The mage put on an exaggerated face of alarm. "Oh please no!" He said in a voice full of fake panic, "At least let me take of my cloak first. Merra will have my head if I get blood on one of her precious works." He chuckle, Severus didn't.

Sarah took Neil cloak telling him and Severus to pull up some chairs to her desk. Once they were all seated Neil looked to Sarah. "Emma and I went to the Squeaky Door to do a little research before we all go."

Severus became enraged. He had, had no idea that Neil was going to be one of the people coming on _his _mission. A pixie would have been more help, not that he needed it. Turning to her teacher he saw no surprise toward the stupidity her friend had shown by going to the nightclub beforehand. This succeeded in making him even angrier, but what she said next finally took the last straw.

"I should have suspected you would do such a thing. I'm only sorry I didn't go with you. Making a map of the place shall be a lot harder now… Hum… I may be able to extract the memories from your brain, but of course you will have to have remembered things for me to see them—" Suddenly her head snapped towards Severus giving him a warning glare, but it was to late.

Severus felt his mind grasping for the scalpel unable to stop it. The sharp blade rose off the table before zooming straight for Neil's throat. Before Severus could even think to stop it Sarah hand snatch it out of the air mere inches from its target. After a quick once over she opened one of her desk drawers and placed the weapon inside. Closing the drawer she took out her wand and locked it.

For a few seconds the room was silent, all a bit startled by the close call. Finally turning to her friend Sarah gave a small smile. "So where is your partner in crime?" She asked, slightly amused.

Neil shook slightly as if startled out of a dream. "Oh, Emma? She's with your grandfather relaying the facts we have gathered she should be here soon. I figure we shall tell the others when were done. James and Merra weren't really interested in going. Something about the fewer that went tonight the better."

"They were right," Said Sarah throwing a quick glance at her student. "but I'm glade you went."

Working hard to keep his mouth closed and his wand out of his hand Severus surveyed his teacher. From another drawer in her desk she extracted a roll of parchment that was of a lightly tinted green and a pre-loaded quill. Laying them both out on her desk she turned to Neil, "Shall we give it a try?"

The man nodded.

"Severus, would you please change sets with me." However nicely she had put it, he as her student still knew an order when he heard one. Taking her set behind the desk he took full advantage of the top box view tantalized once again by watching his teacher at work. She wore the face he liked to think of as her work face, stern and almost emotionless, expect for the thin line of her lips pressed together in such a way and the blinding focused energy in caged in her eyes.

She spun her seat as the other mage spun his so they faced each other.

She gave Severus a sideways glance he took to mean 'be silent', but Severus was far to interested to think of causing a distraction. Sitting erect in his chair he tried not to let his interest show to the enemy sitting by his friend—'_What!'_ Since when had he thought of her as a friend?

Wait, he didn't think of her as a friend… Did he?

Regaining composure Severus was grateful his teacher was so intent on her work that she failed to notice the battle that had played out behind his eyes. However he couldn't say the same thing for trumpet playing fool that was sitting next to his teacher-friend. The git was giving him a sort of knowing half smirk that made Severus want to go straight for his throat, curse the use of a wand. Watching his lifeless body wither from lack of air would be worth Azkaban. The though of this brought a rather satisfied smirk to his face unknowingly turning the mages attention back to _his_ teacher.

The mage gave her a charming smile which she returned, much to Severus' grief.

"Let us begin." She said placing her hands to either of his temples. Severus listened to the silky humming voice of his teacher as his mind began to fog ever so slightly. "Relax, let you mind open. Cast your mind towards tonight. Think of the Squeaky Door, think of Emma, think of the mission, and think of what you saw… Now, let me… in…"

As metallic voice uttered the last word. Severus reached a complete state of haze, yet feeling all of the boundaries of his mind anchor him to the ground away from the voice. The warm sound as if of copper melted in the rolling bubbles of a cauldron boiling. He though of how the walls, doors, and windows seemed to reflect and vibrate in the deep humming bass of the voice as if begging to join in the song.

Cursing the boundaries that had now pulled him back into full consciousness. Severus realized his teacher was in a much different state then when he had first entered the haze. One of her hands with its long elegant fingers took over massaging both his temples. As the other slipped down to his chin and off his face.

He noticed her eyes were closed as she reached for the quill that lie on her desk. Grasping it she stood the quill upright in the center of the parchment and let it go. As the quill began to swerve and twirl on its own. Sometimes writing words in a delicately arched handwriting Severus was sure was his teachers.

He had spent and inter day looking at it at every lesson the day after she had helped to write his lesson plans on the board. In fact, he still had the chalk she had made from the scraps of dust off the erasers. Of course it wasn't like he had purposely discarded it to the corner draw of his desk. It's not like he thought it would be a waste. After all, it is just a piece of chalk…

Continuing to watch, eyes transfixed to the chalk as it made lines, dots, and scribbles all over that parchment. Creating a sort of makeshift map.

Finally Sarah released Neil's head from her grasp, but as he came to Sarah's eyes still remained closed. The quill still scribbling away on the parchment now over taken with blue ink.

Severus wanted to shake his teacher out of the trance. He remembered the lesson she had given him on mages who got to far into their spells, but this was suppose to just be a little thing… Wasn't it? He remembered her questioning whether she could do it before they even began, however if the third best mage in the world couldn't do it then who could?

About to accuse and strangle Neil for causing harm to his teacher the constant scratching of the quill stopped. Moments latter his teacher eyes began to flutter.

She immediately snatch the map off the table before throwing it back down in disgust. "Hopefully with Emma's contribution we can make something of this. It's next to worthless now." Taking a hanky from her belt pouch she began to wipe away the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead.

"You look worn Sarah. Perhaps we should take a break until Emma gets here. I'll flow the kitchens for some snacks and ice water.

With a reluctant nod and a frown at the parchment Sarah agreed.

* * *

Sarah and Neil did most of the talking over their light snack. Severus was content to sip the cool water. He had enjoyed explaining to Neil that the only ice ever seen at Hogwarts was what was found on the window ledge in winter. "Wizards simply charm the water cold." Severus had said with on of his finest smirks plastered on his face. He had then taken out his wand and charmed all the glasses cold.

When Sarah had refused the cold water asking him to warm it slightly Neil had turned to her. "Sarah, the cold water will enhance your remaining power, you know that. Please, at least eat something."

Sarah had refused the cheese and crackers that were both kegged in salt and Neil was becoming frustrated. After trying several threats Neil finally, with a grin that Severus was sure would make and magical camera break, found one that worked. "If you don't eat I'll be sure to tell Emma that you are in dire need of one of her salt drults."

Severus watch amazed as so powerful a woman crumbled under the mages threat. "Grabbing a cracker she shoved into her mouth followed by half-a-dozen more. Then after taking a big gulp of water she turned to her _former_ friend. "Don't get cocky, just consider your self lucky that Emma's syrups taste like hell in a bottle."

"All great healers do." Neil replied smugly.

Then came a knock at the door.

"_Please_, allow me." Severus said in an exasperated voice that made a slight chuckle erupt from Neil.

After wishing the mage dead on last time Severus opened the door to yet another one of the horrid creatures. Emma smiled up at him from over the threshold, Dumbledore standing behind her.

"Ah, good evening Severus."

"Headmaster." He replied, stepping aside.

As the two entered Neil pulled up two more chairs, although Dumbledore sat in neither. Using his wand he created a plush, purple armchair.

Once seated he took the blurry, blue and green map from the desktop a smiled. "I give you an 'O' for effort, but a 'P' for the work." Pausing to once again stare at the so-called map he flipped it over. "Sarah, do you think it would be possible to use this side of the parchment or shall we need a new one all together?"

Looking at her grandfather a little oddly she replied, "There is so much magic in the paper and I doubt I can take it out without harming the magical properties of the paper… Severus, in that bottom drawer to your left would you take out another green tinted roll, please?"

Holding back a sigh he opened the mention drawer -with he found to have been magically extended- to find at least a hundred rolls of parchment in various tinted colors from lavender to beige. Choosing a green roll he place it one the table. Sarah reached to take it, but Neil beat her to it.

"I'm sorry Headmaster," he said inclining his head slightly, bringing the words _suck up_ promptly into Severus' mind. "but Sarah has already done a lot of magic tonight and I think since she shall need to get up in the morning it would be best if-"

"I'm fine." Said Sarah pointedly while grabbing the parchment out of his hand. "I know when to call it quits, I'm not a baby, Neil."

"But Sarah-"

"I think Mage Neil is right." Said Dumbledore in his most Headmaster like voice, yet he still had that annoying twinkle in his eyes. "You have done an immense amount of magic in which according to Emma you have never tried in such a way before… however I believe you still have enough stamina left to continue for a little while longer." Looking at his granddaughter over the rim of his half-moon spectacles he added, "But, if you fail to tell us when you have become tired and end up making yourself ill, I will be most disappointed in you." His lips turned up into a smiled and Sarah's did too.

From his pocket Dumbledore withdrew a small stone basin about the size of a thimble. From its depths a tiny silver light was emitted. Taking out his wand he enlarged it. "This, my dear, is a Pensieve. It is made to store though and memories when one has to many on the mind.

"Neil if you would kindly turn to face me. Good. I need you to think of tonight and all that you saw that you with for Sarah to see. Once I extract the memory from your mind I shall transfer Sarah's mind into the Pensieve. That way she will be able to see things from a bird eye view perhaps even catching some things you missed yourself." Dumbledore turned to Emma, "Then if you would allow me to do the same I'm sure we can whittle out any bugs in the map and we shall be well on our way to making a plan of attack."

"We?" Sarah looked at her grandfather skeptically.

"Yes, you didn't think I would let all you young people have all the fun now did you?"

Emma let a broad smile grace her face as gazed wondrously at the Headmaster. "Well, lets get started shall we."

* * *

Hours later, tired and perturbed, Severus returned to his quarters. Collapsing on the black leather sofa in his sitting room he spotted the small wooden practice sword Sarah had told him to practice with weeks ago.

With his mind full of thoughts of both good and bad proportions of his teacher he drifted off to sleep.

As the clock struck midnight Severus woke up unable to sleep any longer for his insomnia had began to kick in. Walking to his office he curse when finding that he had left the first years papers he had been meaning to grade in his classroom. Although his office wasn't far from his classroom he hated the chance of running into either Flitwick or Sarah who were suppose to be on hall-patrol at the moment.

Using his wand to straiten his rumpled robes he began to wonder if Sarah was even able to walk at the moment. When Severus had last seen he only hours before she had been half leaning on Emma just to stand. Neil fluttering close by asking if she was all right and scolding her for letting herself get so tired.

Grinning to himself he remembered how Sarah had still maintained enough energy to snap her reply at the other mage telling his to 'bugger off'. His grin soon faded at the thought of who would tack her place in the halls tonight. He new Sarah would never openly admit she was to tired and therefore Minerva, head of the hall patrol, would not assign anyone else to take her place. Severus silently hoped that it wouldn't be Neil.

Severus had almost made it to the door of his classroom when his question were answered. Emma swept down the hall of the dungeons coming straight towards him. When she spotted his figure almost completely hidden in shadow her paces quickened. "You down their! What do you think your… Sorry Professor." Emma said realizing who he was. "I though you were a student out of bed. Sarah told me I could take her place on-"

"I am well aware of what you are doing down here Miss Emma. As you can see I am doing nothing wrong it would be most appreciated if you would please, carry on."

The mages face darkened with the anger that Severus so loved to bring upon her face. "Well, if you want to get snooty about it my formal name is Deticate Greenrose, Professor Snape. And I don't intend to go anywhere till you tell me what you doing about the halls this time of night."

Snape glared at her, but it didn't seem to faze her. "I and not a student! Therefore I don't have to answer any of you silly questions, however since you seem to have your heart set on being such an insufferable know-it-all I am only he to gather some papers for grading… So if you would, Deticate Greenrose." He said gesturing with his hand for her to turn back the way she had come.

With a huff Emma stomped off in the opposite direction as Severus shook his head in annoyance and entered his classroom.

* * *

Thanks

BlackFire: I am really sorry to hear about your computer bug and hope it gets fixed soon… Mainly so you can read my storyJ. Thanks again for everything and… yeah, that's about it.

Toma…: Thanks… I guess. I really couldn't understand your E, but… a… thanksJ !

HEY! All you reveiwers out their I want to know your thoughts on Severus in a squib nightclub. I'm not sure what chap it will be in yet but it will be soon. Mainly beause it's going to be so much fun to write I don't think I can hold out much longer.

ALSO… HEY! My signed reveiwers aren't telling me about their own stories! And frankly I getting PISSED OFF! I just reveiwed one of my reveiwers stories, but I had to find it myself. Comeon youguys you can't possibly have so many reveiws you couldn't use one more!

And I'm getting BOARD!

Bye!


	18. Battle and Bloodshed

Hey all you people out there! Listen up! I'm Fairy of Fire and Fury hear to tell you that the all mighty Severus and the other Hogwarts characters are not mine, but J.K.R.'s. **So please don't sue me!**

Chapter Eighteen  
Battle and Bloodshed

_How could she? How **dare** she!_ Severus was fuming at his teacher who wasn't even there, although she was suppose to be. Sarah had canceled his lessons for Sunday morning without even an explanation. She hadn't even had the guts to tell him in person. Instead she had sent a paper airplane flying into his office though the crack under his door. The childish paper contraption had then hit him smack in the nose before unfolding itself to relay Sarah's message:

_Severus,_

_I have canceled your morning lessons for today. We shall still meet in your classroom tonight after dinner for mediation and a practical session._

_Sarah_

Severus cursed at the note that still lay on his desk. Then he gathered up a few ingredients and went into his private lab just off of his sitting room.

Setting down his ingredients Severus swept over to a cabinet to retrieve a small cauldron. Sitting down on a stool behind his work table Severus began, with some difficulty, the meditative breathing and set to work.

* * *

Hours later, stiff and edgy Severus came out of his hypnotic trance. His potion was perfectly brewed and all it need to now is simmer until sometime late tonight.

Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall Severus realized that he had missed lunch by mere minutes. Getting up he turned down the flame under his cauldron bringing the potion to a low broil.

After eating some leftover lunch down in the kitchens Severus had intended to go up to check Poppy's supplies in the infirmary. However as he passed the Great Hall Severus heard a racket coming from inside. Thinking it was some sort of brawl between some students Severus swept into the Great Hall, robes billowing and a smirk firmly set in place ready to deduct house points from any Gryffindor in sight. About to shout out some sinister remark, Severus was frozen dead in his tracts.

The Hall doors had shut firmly behind him and in front of him stood a sort of fight Severus had never thought he would see.

"Auhhhh!"

Severus watched as from onto of the schools wizard Dueling platform stood both Cami and Peter. Both the muscular, little, red-heads seemed to be trying to kill the other. Cami stuck her hands firmly to the ground. Severus was shocked when the floor of the platform began to turn red with intense heat. Peter let out a cry of pain as he leapt into the air throwing wooden stakes at his sister. Cami was thrown back at the stakes pinned her to the wall immobilizing her.

"I give," she said with her head hung, "you win."

A broad smile came to his face as Peter raised his hands calling the stakes back into his. As Cami fell unceremoniously from the wall Peter said, "It's nice to see you finally admit that I am the better twin."

In a second a small metal blade was levitating not even an inch from Peter's throat. "Anything you say brother, dear." Replied the other mage sweetly.

As the blade was lowed Severus heard James call from beside the stage, "Hey Peter! Are you going to pick the next pair or what?"

"Oh, right," said Peter dumbly. "As winner I pick… umm… Sarah and… James."

Severus continued to watch from the shadows as the to smaller mages hoisted the new competitors onto the platform.

"Mages, take your positions!" Shouted Neil as Cami and Peter jumped off the stage. "This has to be a clean fight… Nothing to physical Sarah." She gave him a threatening glare before getting back into position. "On my mark… get set…" Sarah balled her fist and set her arms in a cross in front of her head. "Go!"

James leapt into the air coming down again on the platform as a panther.

Sarah immediately thrust out with her arms and to long daggers slid into her palms. Swilling the blades in a sort of complex circular pattern she then formed an X with the blades as she had done with her arms moments earlier.

The panther let out a low, ragged growl as it leapt for Sarah, but she blocked its paw with the X of the crossed blades.

It was then that Emma spotted him. She waved Severus over as the other mages were entranced in the battle before them. Severus swept over silently coming to the a stop a good two yards from Emma. She shook her head slightly than stepped over to him and pulled him towards the stage. "All of Sarah's old students back home loved to she her battle too." She said with a smile. Before Snape could interject she added. "We all do as well. She's a hero you know… your teacher. You should feel very proud… and safe.

Severus quickly adverted his attention back to the battle in time to see the panther started to back away slowly toward its side on the platform. There it leaped into the air and changed into a falcon.

The daggers quickly disappeared back up the sleeves of Sarah's lose, white, dress shirt. Then she leaped into the air as well. Doing a fan kick that extended far above her head she knocked the bird right out of the air. With a 'squawk' it fell and landed as a wolf.

Sarah appeared to have expected this for when she landed her sword was already drawn. This time she made the first approach. Thrusting forward she just missed the wolf's right leg. She then did a sort of half spin with her sword before bringing it to the animals throat.

The whole room froze for what seemed like an eternity before the wolf began to slowly morphed back into the tall, decrepit looking figure of James. However, he was not all James, for though his eyes were bloodshot and his cloths considerably ruffled he still seemed to have the ears of a wolf.

Emma giggled from beside Severus and James shot her a rather sarcastic look before closing his eyes and changing his wolven features back to human.

The next battle was between Kaki and Raoul. Severus watch working hard to surpress a smirk as the male mages hair stood on end from the static of the tiny lighting bolts the weather mage had thrown at him.

Within the hour the five mages who had one their battles faced of. Neil and Peter went first. Severus again watch as Neil defeated his friend who was now asleep on the platform. Kaki creating a small rain storm to wake him up. After men the lady winners were next. Kaki, Emma, and Sarah took the stage as Neil said the count. Their battle was the longest yet lasting the good part of an hour. Emma was the first to be defeated. She gave Severus a small disappointed Smile as she leapt of the stage, a huge lighting bolt and a dagger following her close behind.

As it came down to just the two of them Kaki threw an unexpected lighting bolt at Sarah who took it with her sword shocking her. With a clang the sword landed on the floor mere inches from Merra's feet. Severus was shocked to see lighting still dancing carelessly over the blade of the sword, but his head snapped up at the sound of Sarah hitting the platform floor, hard. Forcing down the urge to leap at Kaki he turned his attention to his teacher. Taking a step towards her he felt Emma grip his arm. "It's not over yet." She whispered.

Severus felt himself shake with rage. What did she mean it wasn't over! That was _his _teacher laying on the ground in pain. Were they just going to let her lay there till one strike killed her. Severus glanced up at the weather mage. She still had a globe of lighting resting in her palm as if daring Sarah to rise. He felt himself shake once more, this time tacking a step towards Merra, but Emma once again held him back.

"She's stronger than you think, just wait."

But he didn't wish to wait. He wanted to kill that bloody mage for hurting his teacher.

"Just wait." Emma said calmly.

It annoyed Severus even further when he realized how calm all the mages were. None were rushing to his teachers side trying to help her up they just stood their staring at her as if she was some sort of dead animal.

Counting backwards from ten Severus waited. As he reached one Sarah stirred. A low angry cry erupted from her throat as she used her arms do a sort of leaping pushup that lifted the upper half of her body into the air long enough for her to reach a hand in each of her pockets and throw two quills at the enemy.

The quills pierced the very edge of either arm of the mages lose habit by the wrist. They flew straight through the hole they had made before they stun around and made another hole slightly higher. The quills repeated this process working like needles up the mages sleeves.

Severus watched as the enemy mage tried to through lighting at his teacher, but Sarah dodged it easily for the quills whizzing be the mages arm made her enable to move them.

Sarah was now standing fully erect once more. Severus watched in amazement at her strength as his teacher walk slowly and calmly closer to her supposant friend. The quills were beginning to come dangerously close to the top of the habit's sleeves. Sarah whirled her hands and enlaced her fingers in a tight embrace. Severus felt Emma's hand on his arm tighten immensely as he saw it. The quills snapped up from the mages sleeves to formed a perfect X over the mage's throat.

"X marks the spot." Said Sarah sarcastically. Then she let the weapons drop.

From the back of the Hall came the singular noise of clapping when out from the shadows stepped Dumbledore. He was smiling one of his most broad smiles. "Well done Sarah and… _Kaki?_, it is always nice to see young people competing in friendly battle. Sharpening their skills for the upcoming battles in which death by the enemy is a real factor."

The mages all seemed floored at the Headmasters ability to radiate such happiness, but then suck the room as dry as a dementor would leave it in a matter of seconds.

Kaki was the first of the mages to regain some composure. To the head master she smiled and said, "Yes, Sarah is one of the best." She turned to Sarah, "Well done my worthy opponent." she said bowing in a mocking way.

Everyone, with the exception of Severus, laughed at the joke and the intensity of the room subsided.

"Perhaps you would like to stay Headmaster," said James after catching his breath, "Sarah and Neil are up next for the final battle… as always." He said this with a wink towards Sarah who had collapsed into a sitting position at the side of the stage.

"Well what do you expect from the third and thirty-second best mages in the world." Said Neil hopping up on the stage. He took Sarah's hand to help her up, but she swatted it aside and stood by herself.

"Jesse, your really modest aren't you, _Inknote_." Sarah said with a very Snape like smirk.

Neil replied, "Ha, Ha, Sarah, very funny. Now my I suggest we tack at least a five minute break you look exhausted." Neil received one of Sarah deadly glares in reply before she hoped off the stage to asked Dumbledore if it would be possible to get a drink of water.

* * *

Half an hour later Sarah and Neil were in their starting positions and all the other mages and wizards were in fluffy, newly summoned, purple chairs.

"Whenever your ready Headmaster." Said James.

"Thank you Staghorn number 12 in Winding Circle." Dumbledore replied cheerily, happy to use the new mages names and place numbers he had just learned over water and salted crackers.

Severus watched insight wonder at how intense everything had now become. He saw how organized and how formally both of the mages were tacking this battle. It was _almost_ as if it was a real battle and not just practice… _Almost._

"On you marks…"

Sarah and Neil both took a step forward.

"Get set…"

Neil pressed his trumpet to his lips, as Sarah drew her sword.

"Go!"

Sarah lunged at Neil with her sword outstretched, aiming straight for his chest. Her feet so far outstretched she was scant inches from completing a full split.

Neil stayed fully erect with his brass trumpet pressed to his lips. Just as the sword was about to strike he played a high-pitched, screeching note. Then the sword hit some sort of invisible shield that caused it to spot in mid air as if frozen.

Neil continued to play the extraordinarily high note as he walked around to Sarah's back ever so calmly. Sarah tried to pull the sword out, but it was stuck in the air.

Severus watched in horror at she tried to let go of the sword yet her hand was frozen in place as well. Thinking quickly about what he could do to save his teacher, Severus watched Neil's advance on her. He watched as Neil once again brought his trumpet to his lips. Then, without warning Sarah kicked she feet into the air using the cemented sword as something to hoist her up. Sarah successfully kicked the trumpet out of the other mages hands before pushing him back ten feet sliding on his back. A cry on pain came from Neil as he came skidding to a halt on the hard floor.

Sarah landed expertly with she hand still firmly attached to her sword. As Neil began to raise once more Sarah used her free hand to reach in her pocket and pull out a quill. With it she made a small slash in the pointer finger of her frozen hand.

Severus felt Dumbledore wince beside him.

As soon as a drop of her blood touched the sword both she and the weapon were free. She whirled it in one large circle before she sheathed it easily.

Neil who had not yet recovered his trumpet saw this and pulled of the black pore belt he was wearing and threw it at she feet. He then pulled a clarinet out of the other pocket of his robes and began to play. The rope began to dance like a snake in a trance slithering even closer to Sarah it's head raised. Before her it paused as if readying itself to strike.

Sarah remained stock still in position waiting for it's next move. But when it struck she could not stop it. The rope wound it self around her seeming to elongate in a way that didn't seem within Neil's power to do.

Severus caste an accusing glance at Merra who seem thoroughly intent of the match before refocusing on his teacher. Her seemed trapped in the rope as Severus' mind wheeled once again to find an answer to her problem. However, she beat him to it.

The daggers in either arm of her shirt slid into her palms. With these she easily cut the rope and leapt soundlessly to the ground. Severus could see the beginnings of her battle face come to the surface and against his will and his character as it was Severus began to feel a slight fear for the mage Neil.

The battle continued for almost an hour when the final attack was made. Sarah freed herself from Neil's latest imprisonment. She then pulled a golden hair comb, that Severus had never noticed before, out of her hair. She ran her finger over the prongs of the comb and Severus would have sworn he saw them shift slightly. Then she walked towards Neil who had yet to free himself from the two daggers and a hilt knife that were whizzing around him not allowing him to move. Sarah waved her free hand downward and all of the weapons dropped with a clatter. Then gabbing his shoulder she spun him around with his back to her and grabbed him around the waste. Adjusting the golden comb till it was perfectly placed under his throat.

"I win." She said in a breathy, hiss of a voice before she let the other mage go.

* * *

Later at his lessons that night when Sarah called a halt to meditation Severus already knew how he wished to spend hid lesson.

"Why did he try to trap you? Why didn't he fight?"

Sarah looked up at him from her place on the floor. "Sit." She said in her teaching voice. "I was going to teach you some of the more basic steps on how to battle as a mage, yet if this is indeed what you wish to study today… I will not stop you."

When Severus said nothing she knew his answer. "You ask why he did not fight me. By this I assume you mean Neil?"

Again no answer.

"Well, in ways I suppose you could say he didn't really fight me, however what he did is one of the more brilliant ways to go about battle with me. I am not easily defeated Severus. In fact out right battle with me in next to impossible to win. By trapping me and limiting my abilities he is given a better chance to win… Do you see?"

Severus continued to ask questions as he completely engorged hers. Later that evening Sarah told he that she would be extending his lessons in the evening to three hours and he agreed with little complaint. Then just as Sarah was about to release him for the night Merra popped her head in the room.

"Forgive me Sarah, I didn't mean to disturb you." She said welcoming herself into the room, not even taking notice of the death glare Severus was giving her. "I just wanted to be sure Severus new what to wear of the mission Friday." She smile at Severus and he gave her an obviously fake smile back.

"We have yet to go over that, but perhaps you would be a better judge at that than I." Said Sarah.

Merra smiled. "Well in that case I suppose I could be so some assistance. I should only take a minute." And with that she plopped down on the floor and began to hurass Severus, telling him that pale skin tone should not wear black and who jeans wear all the rage in the muggal world right now.

Half an hour later when Severus finally did escape the classroom and the horrid stitch witch inside it he felt ready to barf. _It's a squibs nightclub not a muggal one! _He though earnestly.

* * *

On the following Friday in mid November Severus Snape stood in front of his full-length mirror looking at himself with disgust.

* * *

Thanks BlackFire and everyone else I hope you enjoyed this rendition of the Hogwarts Mage. Now that we have seen what the mages can do in the next few chaps will see it put to use.

?QUESTION? How do you like more:  
Severus or Sarah?  
This shall play a vital part later so chose carefully.

Oh by the way I an to sick and to tired to proof this so… ZZZzzzZZZ…


	19. The Most Sarcastic Mirror You Ever Saw

I don't own it, obviously

Chapter Nineteen  
The Most Sarcastic Mirror You ever Saw

On the following Friday in mid November Severus Snape stood in front of his full-length mirror looking at himself with disgust. He had on black wool pants and a white button down shirt, which he usually wore under his robes, and over this he wore a dark green vest. His hair looked as greasy as ever and in his opinion, white shirt or not, his skin had never looked paler.

"Wow! Breaking out of your usual grave attire I see."

Severus gave a slight jump as he heard the mirror comment on his outfit. It hadn't talked to him in years ever since it had realized that it's smart remarks and rather rude comments had no effect on his never changing appearance.

"Gotta hot date or something?" The mirror ask.

Severus pulled his wand from the pocket of his pants and with Death Eater speed he through a hex at the mirror causing it to bang itself glass first into the wall several times, yet somehow it stayed amazingly unbroken.

Severus stood there watching, waiting for the mirror to say something else, but it seemed to have realized it was better to keep quiet.

A knock sounded at the door. When Severus opened it James, Merra, and Sarah stepped inside.

"Ah, good evening Severus." Said James cheerily as we walked followed by Merra and Sarah.

"Severus!" said Merra in alarm, "you should be ready by now."

Severus hear a faint chuckle coming from the direction of the mirror. Merra must of heard it to for she jumped lightly before walking to it and turning it to face the room once more. As soon as Merra came into its view a high-pitched whistle erupted from the mirror. "And how could a fine thing like you ever befriend something like that."

Merra chuckled while Severus glared. "Charming," she said, turning to face Severus again. "Now about you clothes… This is a nightclub so I doubt something so _stiff_ is needed."

Severus watched as the mage waked right over to his wardrobe and began rummaging threw his drawers. As she threw robe after rode into the air they folded themselves neatly before landing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw James and Sarah retreat towards the far wall well out of reach.

He noticed that all three of the mages had on long, black, silk cloaks but before he could even begin to ponder why his attention was brought back to Merra when she let out a dissatisfy groan. "Well we can certainly rule out that your a very stylish person now can't we." When Severus didn't answer she continued, "Sarah I ask permission to work with your student." Severus watched slightly afraid for what he was in for when Sarah gave a single nod.

Immediately all of Severus' clothes from the waste up fell to the ground fully unbuttoned exposing his well toned but almost pale white chest.

The mage circled around him making him feel rather self-conscience as if he was pray, but he stood tall letting none of his true feelings show on his features.

A white tee-shirt flew into the mages outstretched hand. "Put this on." She said in a demanding tone.

Once Severus had put the garment on she circled him twice more. Place both of her hand firmly on his chest she closed her eyes and waited. After almost a full minute Severus saw his shirt begin to ripple and change shade. I grew from a white into a gray and then the it continued to change into a defiant plum color. The mage opened her eyes to blink a few times and turn up her head to greet him with a smile. His own face remained impassive as he stared back down at her. She then closed her eyes again and pressed even harder into his chest. So hard in fact that Severus found he hard to shift one of his feet back slightly to steady himself. This time the shirt did not change color but it began to tighten. When Merra opened her eyes she smiled at the shirt that now hugged his well defined chest in the form of a mussel shirt.

Twenty minutes later Severus found himself once again in front of his dreadful mirror dressed in one of the most revolting out fits he had ever seen in his life. His newly formed mussel shirt was now black. Over this he wore what had once been a plain white dress shirt was now in the form of a plum dress shirt with the buttons open to reveal the had been tee-shirt below. Merra had also insisted on folding up the sleeves a bit so that they reached the length of a three quarter sleeve, the cuff buttons also undone. On top of that he also wore a jacket made of black dragon hide (which was fake of course). For breeches he wore tight, formfitting pants made of black dragon hide to match the jacket. Then outfit was completed with a pair of black boots and a belt which Severus found odd because the pants had on belt loops. Also the pants were so tight that if Severus had been able to breath he would have protested to wearing one.

"What to you think?" asked Merra, but before Severus could respond the mirror answered for him.

"Wow! Feel free to drop by anytime, my fair lady and relieve me of the stress of looking at those foul black robes _every_ _day_."

Severus shot the mirror a loathsome glare.

"What do you think?" Merra asked the other two mages that still stood at the far wall of the room nearly out of sight.

Neither one appeared to wish to say anything, maybe out of fear of what would happen to their own outfits, but in the end it was James who stepped forward. "His attire is splendid for our mission, yet… if you'll pardon my saying so, his hair… it still seems to be in the way."

Merra brought her hand to her chin in thought. "You know, I think your right."

"Here, allow me." James walking toward Severus and stepping behind him. In the mirror Severus could see James pull out a black string from his pocket. He gently pulled Severus' hair into a lose ponytail using the sting to make a bow. The only problem was some of the hairs in front of his head were to short and fell into his eyes.

"Finally, a spell I can do." Exclaimed Sarah from the far wall and with that she walked over to them and tapped Severus rather cruelly on the head with her wand muttering a word he couldn't hear. The lose hairs wove their way into the ponytail leaving his vision clear.

"Perfect." Said Merra, "although it might not be a bad idea to add a little blush to his cheeks he's so p-"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Sarah interrupted hurriedly.

Severus silently praised his teacher as James handed him a small, black bag slightly larger than his hand. "Here, put this on till were able to get off the grounds." Opening the bag Severus pulled out what looked like a black, silk bed sheet. He grabbed a corner of the silken mass, letting the rest tumble down to the floor. When it was unfolded Severus found that it was in fact not a bed sheet but a cloak, identical to the ones the others were wearing.

_I don't even want to think about what any of them are wearing under those cloaks._ However, even as Severus though such he knew that a _very_ small part of him _did_ in fact, want to know what a _certain _mage was wearing.

"Come, the others are probably waiting for us in the Entrance Hall by now." Sarah said as she led the way from the Potion Master's quarters. And sure enough as soon as the Entrance Hall floor came into view so did Emma and Neil, both dressed in the same black cloaks as well.

"It's about time." Emma whispered harshly to Sarah who gave a little smile and nodded.

Severus glance around apprehensively wondering what would happen if one of the students were to catch a glimpse of the black cloaked congregation in the hall. When he didn't find a student in sight (which was good because it was a quarter passed eleven and even beyond the seventh years curfew) Severus turned his attention back toward his teacher, who was silently waving for him to fallow her.

Once they had all managed to slip outside undetected Neil and Sarah led the small group towards the castle gates. As they neared them Severus could just make out a faint ball of light and what he thought was a tall, purple figure.

"Good evening mages, or should I say good morning?" Severus knew that Dumbledore was reaching for his pocket watch to check the time even if he couldn't see him doing it. "Yes well, good evening and I wish you luck… Master Inknote, I assume the plans have note changed…"

"No, Headmaster."

"Very well then I look forward to your return in the morning." A the old wizard began to head back towards the castle he kissed Sarah on the cheek shook hands with Neil and as the Headmaster passed him Severus heard a few faint words, "Those pants look quite fetching on you, Severus."

Pulling his cloak back around him, for it had blown back in the wind, Severus gave Dumbledore's receding back a _very_ odd and rather disgusted look.

"Oh look." Said Emma, "The carriage is hear."

"Magnificent…" Breathed James from beside Severus.

All six for them headed towards the carriage Severus saw James walking toward the creature pulling the carriage. "Absolutely beautiful." The mage murmured petting the gruesome creature on the head and starring into its pupil-less eyes.

"It's called a Thestral." Severus said to no one in particular.

James turned to smile as Severus. "So she said."

"What?"

"She also said that she was pulling the carriage that took you back to the castle your fourth year and that she could tell that was your first time seeing them."

This had caught Sarah's attention. "James stop scaring my student."

Severus sneered, "He was not-"

"Are you coming or not?" She asked."

Severus stepped into the carriage without answering. Sarah and James followed him.

Once James sat down the carriage lurched forward. All was quiet momentarily until Emma spoke from her seat on Severus right. "It's a bit eerie looking isn't it?.. You know, that thing that's pulling the carriage." She looked at James as if he knew everything just because he could speak to the animal. Yet he was not the one who replied.

"You can see them?" Severus asked with a calculating look, finding himself genuinely surprised.

"Well of course," answered Merra. "Why wouldn't we?"

All the mages were now giving him strange looks except for Sarah who was starring out the window and James who let out a low chuckle from behind his hand. "Their magic Emma," he said. "You can't see them unless you have seen someone die."

Emma squirmed in her seat and as Merra fiddled with the lining of her cloak.

"We can all see them Severus, so we didn't realize they were suppose to be invisible." Sarah answered blankly from her seat by the window.

The rest of the ride to the gates was uneventful. Merra and James talked lightly to each other, while both Neil and Emma on either side of Severus seemed determined to get him to talk. Severus however found his attention focused on his teacher. She sat in her corner looking out the window, her face as expressionless as ever.

Emma leaned over to speak in a whispered voice to Severus. "She's always like that before she goes into battle, it's one of the many things that make she so real, yet heroic."

"And what battle might you be talking of?" Severus did not bother to keep his voice to a whisper so he managed to get Neil and James's attention, Merra was still fiddling with her cloak.

Whispering Emma gave him his answer, "Why, one of the many battles of the Second Wizarding War."

Severus's brain came to a screeching halt. He had, had no idea that that they even knew the extent of what was happening, but as he looked around the carriage he realized that between Merra's fiddling and Sarah's starring these mages new exactly what was going on and they knew exactly what was at risk.

The carriage slowed before coming to a stop. Severus was the last to step out after Sarah. As he made the mild leap down from the high carriage he head at sighed whisper coming from his teacher.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

As for the length I had a deadline, don't bug me. (Yell at BlackFire;)

I will continue to write so… yeah.

I hope you all enjoyed Severus's rather sarcastic mirror. I thought it was a perfect contrast to his character.

Thanks BlackFire and please I would like my head to stay wear it is… PLEASE! Let me keep my head!

I wish to know what you think of Severus's mirror and I know there will be a lot of questions with this chapter so BRING IT ON!

Have a nice day, night, whatever

Bye :)


	20. Squeaky Door: Part One

Disclaimer: Now if I were to write this I believe it would be an insult to your intelligence.

Chapter twenty (WoW! 20 whole chapters… MAN! I need a life!)

Squeaky Door: Part One

Neil knocked brutally on the old oak, castle modeled door as the rest of the group stood behind him. They waited for what seemed like hours then a series of clicks and the rattling of chains erupted from behind the door before it swung open with a rather load high-pitched squeak. The six of them entered, Neil removing his cloak and gave it to one of the many brass hands that hung on the wall.

Severus blinked repeatedly, freezing in the process of removing his own outer garment. Neil was wearing a rather odd looking outfit even for Neil who seemed to tack after the fashion stylings of the former Gilderoy Lockhart. His hair was also spiked now and Severus would have sworn that it hadn't been a minute ago.

Severus spun around quickly to catch Merra and Emma tacking off their cloaks. What he saw almost caused him to fall backwards. Merra was wearing a fiery red top that had no straps and no back to it. The only thing that seemed to be holding it to her body was a series of strings in the back that were tied into bows. Her rather short shirk was black with one vertical red stripe off to the side. Her knees and part of her upper thigh was showing dispite the red knee-highs she wore and the outfit was finished off with some black boots and jewelry featuring a large pair of gold hoop earrings.

Emma's outfit was even more of a statement. It was entirely bright green and black with bits of gold jewelry including a seemingly interesting green butterfly bracelet and ring connected by a short chain. Severus swallowed hard at the sight of her green fishnet stockings and black laced boots that came up to her knees. Not to mention her normally smooth hair with was in a pair of frizzy pigtails with lime green highlights and all the drastic makeup that caked her face. In Severus's opinion she looked like some sort of prostitute that had washed up from somewhere in Knockturn Ally.

Holding his breath her turned towards where his teacher stood hoping against odds that she wasn't wearing on of those horrid outfits. As he saw her still in her black cloak he slowly let the breath of air slide from his mouth only to be caught in his throat again when Sarah, who was carefully studying the room was tapped on the shoulder by James who was in his own hideous outfit. James motioned for she to give him the cloak she wore and as Severus watched her with great intensity she pulled the drawstring of the clock letting it fall back into James's out stretched hands.

The breath Severus had been holding escaped him in a great rush of air. All of the sudden Sarah's hair, which had been in a sleek ponytail, was now hanging down in it's natural iron straight fashion with about half-a-dozen braided sections that were colored electric blue.

Her outfit is that of electric blue and black. She is the only one of the girls to be wearing pants, which are black, but have a vertical, blue stripe off to the side, yet the rest of her outfit more than makes up for it. Her top is a blue halter which leaves a gap between it's bottom and the top of her low riding pants. She has what looks to Severus like an earring in her bellybutton which manages to make Severus sneer in descust. The belt that she wears is doing nothing to help hold her pants up for it is hanging completely out of the loops of the pants and is cocked at a weird angle with a chain attached to it which serves no purpose either. However the most bizarre part of her outfit is her sleeves which are not attached to her top at all. Starting at her wrist with a whole for her thumb and ending at her elbow are what look to be some form of sleeve striped horizontally in blue and black.

Turning his gaze toward the lowed scratchy music issuing from further in the club Severus sees many similar outfits however, most were not as drastic as those of the ladies he is with.

"Severus," James whispered harshly. "Do try and act causal." Indicating the dance floor with his head James lead the small party towards the music.

Stepping forward intending on walking right past Sarah, Severus had to refrain himself from jumping when he felt her arm snake around his waist. She gave him a sideways glance her face stern at she strode forward giving Severus no choice but to move on as well.

When they had reached the dance floor the group split up. Emma and Neil walked off towards the other side of the dance floor as James and Merra headed toward a cluster of small tables. Meanwhile Sarah let go of Severus's waste only to grab his hand before she began leading him straight though the dancing couples that littered the main floor. Sarah made her way towards the bar with Severus in toe when she reached it she let go of his hand and took a seat. Severus sat right next to her trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He couldn't even think of any pureblood wizard ever actually wanting to come here and with all the people in the large room he couldn't understand how these mages expected to find the one man that could help them.

"Can I get you something?"

Severus spun around on his stool to come face to face with the bartender.

"Tonight's special is a purple flirt with—"

"A scotch on the rocks and a dry Martini." Sarah said from beside him smiling fondly at the bar tender. As he move away to get the requested drinks Sarah leaned over. "Go talk to someone I'll see what he knows."

Bewildered as ever Severus got up desperate for a place where he could sort out his thoughts. Taking a set at a booth near by Severus watched his teacher. When the bar tender returned she placed some coins on the counter and from what Severus could see she seemed to have place a far few more than needed for the two drinks. Smiling and laughing she began to talk to him, taking a casual sip of her drink.

Severus was disrupted from his observation by as waitress in a little black outfit asking his if he would like anything. From the way she put it he could tell that drinks weren't all that she meant to offer. After waving her away Severus turned back to the bar to look at Sarah only to find her right in front of him.

"That claude knows nothing." She said handing him his drink. "My guess is that this is something they keep from the public viewed staff. I think I'll have to mingle a bit with some of the older _gentlemen_ if anyone knows something it's them. Meanwhile you try some of the female help. In case you haven't notice most of them aren't strictly waitresses. They could have heard something… in that line of work.

Severus gave her a look of decust, but not for what she was telling him about the waitresses for that much he already knew. It was the mental image of her pretending to offer herself to a sixty year old, drunken man that disturbed him. Not to mention it put him kind of on edge for reasons he couldn't explain.

However one thing still confused him. "What is it that you want me to find out?" He said irritably for he still had no idea what in gods name was going no.

Sarah who had begun walking away turn abruptly back to him. "The password." She said urgently.

"Password for what?"

Sarah slid into the seat across from him as somewhat scared look on her face. "Severus," she said quietly to him like a mother about to tell him how disappointed she was in him. "You did get my letter didn't you?"

Severus didn't answer. He hadn't gotten any letter from any one over the past week.

"It was in a large envelope it had sketches and plans… for tonight…"

This time when Severus didn't answer she turned her head and swore.

"Hello all."

Severus turned to see a very smiley Emma standing beside their table. He looked back to see the three others not far behind.

Turning to her happy friend with a face of no emotion Sarah said, "He never got the envelope."

Severus was amazed as the smile was wiped off Emma's face faster than the smiles of Gryffindors in his presence.

Emma turned around to face James who had now come up behind them. "Have you seen Caelan since last night?"

"No not since I sent him to deliver Severus's 'care package'. He's probably out hunting, why?" The mage was looking slightly worried as he said this, but he managed to keep it out of his voice well enough.

Sarah turned around to face him looking slightly sad herself. "Severus never got the package, James. He must have been intercepted." She reached out and took his hand. "I'm sure he's all right."

James pulled his hand away gently. "I woke up last night because I thought I had felt something… He's not dead," The mage said as if trying to reassure himself that his bird was okay. "I would have know… The pain wasn't that strong."

After a moment of silence Merra piped up. "Emma found the password." She said it with so much fake cheer in her voice Severus was unable to stop himself from a lather obvious grimace.

"Do I want to know how?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

Emma smiled. "Nothing to serious. I'll tell you later" She said throwing a glance in Severus's direction as a form of explanation.

"All right then I guess it's time to set this plan into motion. Severus be sure to stay close and I'll give you the information as needed." And with that Sarah stalked off towards the back of the club.

After once again being dragged across the dance floor Severus found himself in a small closed of hallway by the men's toilet which had a large 'Out of Order' sign posted on the door. Next to that was a broom closet.

"Ladies first." Said Neil with a smile as he opened the door of the broom closet. The three ladies stepped inside before Neil motioned for Severus to enter as well.

Turning his head Severus saw James with big yellow eyes like an owl standing at the other end of the hall as a lookout just before he stepped inside.

Soon at six of them were crowded in the small closet. There was a bit of shuffling before Severus heard Emma whisper 'rubber rats' to a near by bucket and mop. It was several seconds before the far wall began to simmer and then disappear.

* * *

Short crummy chapter I know! Computer problems erased the original. I'm going to write right now to stay clam and wait! 


	21. The Real Squeaky Door: Part Two

Come on I know you people aren't stupid! Yet I still don't want to get arrested and I'm to broke to be sued so… I DON'T OWN THIS! ANY OF IT! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Chapter twenty-one  
The Real Squeaky Door: Part Two

As the wall faded away it revealed a pair of large oak doors outfitted with huge brass knockers. Sarah grasped one of the knockers raping it briskly three times against the door. Severus was only slightly surprised when instead of the loud banging sound he expected from the knocker a high-pitched squeak erupted from it each time it hit the door.

After her three knocks Sarah let go of the door knocker and took a step back as James stepped forward. Just then a small window in the top of the door opened.

"State you name and business." Came a horse voice from the pair of large brown eyes that stared at then through the window in the door.

"James Staghorn and friends… My business is mine alone."

As James and the eyes stared each other down. Severus herd a slipping noise come from under the door. Looking down Severus saw a small stack of papers laying by Sarah's feet. As the last one slide into the small closet from the crack under the door Severus heard the faint plop of the quill Neil had stealthily tossed from his pocket as it the floor.

"James," Merra wined from beside the mage. "Make him let us in it's so cramped in here." Severus could tell by her tone of voice that she was fudging her dislike as much as possible.

"I don't take in prissy little sluts." Said the eyes.

Merra stamped her foot and began complaining again.

Severus however was paying no attention to the bickering. Instead he was looking as the quill which had now begun to write on the last of the papers. After at short time the quill slipped itself back into Neil's pocket and the papers began to slip back under the door. It was then that Severus realized his teacher was standing stock still with her head bowed and he could only guess what she had been doing.

Severus was snapped back to reality be the gruff voice. "Now you just keep your shirt on whore I gota fetch my list."

As the brown eyes disappeared Severus noticed a smile creeping onto his teachers face, but as the eyes reappeared so did Sarah's normal expressionless face. "Ah, here ye are. James Staghorn. And what your name whore?" He asked Merra.

"Merra Lace."

"All right, and you?"

Severus was monetarily petrified. He had no idea what he was supposed to say for it seemed like all the mages were using their mage names as their last names and he didn't have a mage name.

"Eh you, in the dragon skin. You stupid? What's your name?"

Severus felt Emma hand touch his and gave a slight jump when he heard her voice inside his head. _Severus Stirsword._

"Severus Stirsword," he repeated aloud.

"Eh? And who is Sarah?" Asked the eyes.

"I am."

"You two don't look related." Said the eyes questioningly.

Severus couldn't help but kick himself mentally. He had completely forgotten that her mage name was Stirsword. He couldn't think of a way to explain their difference in appearance that the eyes would buy. Luckily he didn't have to.

"He's my hubby." Said Sarah cutely from her place beside him as she wrapped her arm around his waste leaning her had on his shoulder. Severus began severely stiff at her closeness.

The eyes gave Sarah an odd look. "You and him?.. Eh, well all right all of you in." Said the eyes before they disappeared and one of the doors opened.

They all stepped inside and Severus pulled Sarah aside. "What in the world is a hubby? And how come you never told me Emma can speak through peoples minds?" Severus said with his best I hate Gryffindor glare.

Emma chuckled and Sarah just stood there staring at him. "Hubby is slang Severus, it means husband." Severus was appalled but managed to hide it, just barley. "And Emma can't always speak through minds it's just that both your magics have to do with plants and a lot of plant mages brew so your magic allows you to communicate but only when your touching."

"That is unless of course if your magic have been bound together. Then and only then can you communicate without touching, but only to the people you are bound to." Neil said before receiving a rare sad look from Sarah before she walked away.

Severus was about to question his teacher and kill Neil when Emma touched his hand again. _The Honored Five had bound magic… They are the only ones ever to survive it. It's highly dangerous._

Severus nodded still wishing to cause Neil a severely painful death, but losing his will to talk to his teacher for it still scared him how powerful she was, but even more so how well she hid it. Little did he know then that it wouldn't belong before he saw her in action.

Feeling someone touch his hand again Severus felt his whole limb flinch. He waited for Emma to invade his mind and personal space again but when he finally looked up he realized it was Sarah.

"Come."

Severus let himself be led out onto the dance floor fully expecting to go all the way though it. However Sarah stopped and let go of his hand about half way through. Emma and Neil stopped beside them. Severus watched with an uncomfortable feeling at Merra and James continued to head over towards the bar.

"Come on Sev! Show us what you've got." Shouted Neil from inches away, yet Severus found he had to strain to hear him.

Severus looked at Neil with a questioning sneer not knowing what the mage was talking about. But as Severus looked at the mage a little longer he felt the horrid feeling or fear begin in the pit of his stomach as he realized the mage was dancing. One of his hands was low on Emma's hips which were moving precariously along with Neil's.

Severus turned back to Sarah quickly only to realize that she too was dancing.

Before Severus could react to his dancing teacher the song ended. Severus saw Neil whispering in Emma's ear but thought nothing of it until seconds later when the next song, much to Severus' grief, started up and Emma switched places with Sarah.

Severus felt his temper strain as he saw Neil put his hands on Sarah in a way that was a little to much like groping for his taste. However he was distracted from his death glare by Emma as she put one arm around his neck and put his own hands at her waste. Forcing him into movement she began to dance with Severus _and_ his deadly glare.

Glancing to the side at Sarah and _Neil_ Severus faltered in his already horrible step as he took in the site. Not only was his hand on _her_ hip but Sarah had placed her hands on _his_ chest and had her cheek dangerously close too touching his shoulder.

By now Severus had stopped dancing entirely leaving a very perturbed Emma standing by his side until she was asked to dance by some random guy and gratefully excepted. Severus remained standing there till the end of the song at which point Neil noticed him.

"What don't you end his misery." He told Sarah. "Emma and I will work the floor." And at that he elbowed his way over towards a girl who was dancing by herself.

After Sarah had dragged him up some steps and over to the bar where Severus began to drown the awful memories out of his mind with something called scotch Sarah spoke from behind her own drink. "You know, I would have though that a dark, mysterious type man such as yourself had better rhythm on the dance floor." She said cracking a smile.

Leaning in he replied, "As a pureblood I have _excellent_ dancing educate in _actual_ dancing."

"Oh really?" Sarah shot back with another gleeful smile. "So what do you consider actual dancing?" Severus could tell that she was working hard to suppress a laugh which only succeeded in making him angrier.

"Traditional party dances such as the waltz or minuet."

Sarah laughed, "I would _love_ to see you dance the minuet."

Severus was about to make what he hoped would be a winning comeback when his teacher, who had been leisurely scanning the floor below, became tense and focused. Following her gaze Severus saw that she was looking at an elderly man of about sixty who was shacking hands with a surprisingly younger man.

Severus glanced at his teacher and she felt his gaze. "That's the owner of the bar."

"How do you know?" asked Severus truthfully.

Sarah answered without her eyes leaving the two men. "I over heard two of the waitress girls in the outer pub talking about how the person who manages the club and who's names is on everything connected to this club, John P. Morrse, really isn't the owner. That is J. P. Morrse shacking hands with the older gentleman who really owns the club, Daniel H. Winther.

"How can you be sure?"

"The initials on his jacket read D. H. W. and besides how many men do you see here that have gray hair and aren't drunk? He's the only one I can find and it's a bit suspicious that he shacking hands with the supposent owner don't you think? And why wouldn't he just run it himself if he didn't have other operations besides this one. Oh, and Severus in case you haven't notice the _real_ Squeaky Door is secret club."

Ignoring her Severus tried to make out the tiny gold letters embroidered on his jacket he had no clue how she had been able to see them but he supposed it had something to do with her magical abilities towards the written or in this case embroidered word. Severus noticed the initials getting closer and closer. When he looked up to see what was happening he saw the man moving towards the bar. The younger man had disappeared from view.

Severus looked at his teacher, "What are you going to do? You can't expect to just _waltz_ right up to him and ask him if he's broken into the Ministry lightly."

Severus ignored the faint smile that came to Sarah's lips at the word _waltz_ and just continued to stare at the approaching man before Sarah grabbed his jacket to turn him towards the bar. Leaning in she whispered. "You have any better ideas?" She paused and waited when she heard him tack the stool two seats away from her she told her student to stay put. To herself she said, "I sure it's him."

* * *

Sarah hopped from her bar stool to the one next to the elderly man. The bartender had handed him a drink without him even ordering. This only boosted her confidence. 

Sarah saw Severus keeping his head low and sipping on his drink, yet she could still feel his gaze on her from the corner of his eyes.

"Mr. Winther?" Sarah asked cutely, smileing to herself when he took an uncomfortably large sip of his drink almost choking.

"Yes." He replied not looking at her.

"I was just wondering… if someone such as myself wished to… oh, I don't know… a let's say break into the Ministy of Magic and get whatever it is that will help Sir Voldemort kill Harry Potter, how would they go about doing that?" She smiled sweetly and this time he really did choke.

"Y-your one of them? Your who's been looking for me?"

Sarah felt Severus tense beside her for she could feel the man's anger and fear boiling, but his voice still remained deadly soft.

"Well you might as well kill me now because I'll never help He–Who–Must–Not–Be–Named! I'd rather die."

Sarah forced herself to laugh softly. "No—No, You misunderstand. There are Death Eaters here looking for you… Or at least there should be." She felt him cringe. "But I'm not one of them. Do you know Albus Dumbledore?"

The mans fingers shook from holding his glass to tightly. "Albus?.. Albus I do not know… But I know his brother, Aberforth. He owns a pub in—"

"I know," Sarah softly. "He's my great-uncle. I'm Albus's granddaughter."

The man for the first time looked at her. She felt his eyes close in on her face. "You are." He stated in realization. "Every Dumbledore has eyes like yours."

Sarah smiled a genuine smile. "I need your help." She said.

"I'll tell you everything I know," The man replied, "but not here."

* * *

The man got up from his stool and motioned for Sarah to fallow. Severus followed them over the outer rim of the dance floor towards the entrance to the inner club. Excusing the guard at the entrance he pulled Sarah into the farthest most corner of the long narrow hallway. The man took a quick glance around and spotted Severus.

"Y-y-your Snape." He gave Sarah a quick glance. "H-He's a Death Eater. He's come to—"

"Hush," Sarah said, "Severus is on our side I promise you."

"No, that's just what everyone thinks. I'm telling you, you can't trust his kind. As soon at you turn your back—"

"Aberforth trusts him."

Giving Severus a worried glance he turned back to Sarah. "Then I do too."

Suddenly three men in black robes swept into the hallway. Severus recognized them immediately. "Sarah." He shot her a warning glance hoping she would understand what he meant, and apparently she did for she took one look at Severus before placing her body between Winther and the Death Eaters in training.

As the three men blocked the hallway they pulled out there wands. Severus did the same knowing that he would have to be careful about how he fought so as not to reveal who's side he was really on. However Severus's thoughts weren't eased in the slightest when he noticed that only one of the three was eyeing him and that the other two seemed focused on Sarah. Although, the fact that one was ready to fight him told him that he was expected to help Sarah, or at least seem like it did ease his rapid thoughts somewhat.

Severus saw Sarah pull a knife from her boot and get into her fighting stance.

To him it felt like time had frozen until his attacker made the first move. A flash of purple light was thrown at Severus which he easily deflected.

One of Sarah attackers threw a stunning spell at her. Sarah reflected it right off her magical blade but missed her attacker. The other of Sarah's attackers had thrown a stunner at Winther which the wizard had defected however the distraction of Sarah having to focus on supplying her blade with the needed magic and having to protect both herself and Winther had caused her to leave an opening for the Death Eaters. The laps in judgment lasted only about three seconds but it was still enough time for her second attacker to grab Winther from behind her and begin to pull him out of the corridor.

Severus shot a stunner at Sarah's escaping attacker but his own attacker reflected it and Winther was pulled out of site.

Sarah was so angry at herself for slipping up that she lasted out with her hilt knife aiming straight for her attackers heart. However the Death Eater managed to grasp her upper arm while avoiding the knife. Laughing wickedly the man twisted her arm and tossed her over his shoulder. Sarah however didn't land in a heap on the ground but landed gracefully behind him with her knife at his throat.

Severus heard the unmistakable sound of a whine of fear come from Sarah's attacker. Unfortunately, his attacker heard it too and shot Sarah in the back with a shocking spell. Severus watched in horror as the wave of electricity washed through her body causing her to drop her weapon.

Free of the blade her attacker sprung free of her clutches and reached to pick up the knife himself. However just as his hand grasped around the knife an ear splitting scream retched throughout the corridor and the knife once again fell to the floor.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief as he shot another dark spell at his attacker. He had almost forgotten that Sarah's weapons only worked for her. Blocking the playful wand waving of his invader he was still able to keep an eye on her teacher as the hilt knife flew into her boot once more and she pulled out a fan from under the back of her shirt. With one hand she opened and closed it threateningly but both Severus's and Sarah's attackers just laughed.

"Look John I think she's going to fan me to death!" said Sarah's Death Eater.

The other laughed in response, "Yeah, let's hope she doesn't manage to blow you away."

Sarah just smirked a most Severus like smirk before she effortlessly closed the fan before thrusting it deep in the man chest.

With quick thinking Severus cast a silencing charm on the man so that his scream could not be heard on the dance floor as he fell to the ground unmoving. Then Severus turned back to his invader only to realized that his attackers wand was pointed right at Sarah with a venomous spell being uttered from his lips.

Without thinking Severus throw himself at the man and his wand knocking him to the ground causing his aim to be thrown off. However the Death Eater had not completely failed. For although most of the spell hit the wall with a bang Sarah received a long deep gash in her right cheek.

Running two fingers over the gash Sarah was able to slow the bleeding. She then glanced at Severus who was still struggling with his attacker on the floor before she fled the hallway in the pursuit of what she promised herself to be her second victim of the night.

* * *

Meanwhile Merra and James who had seen three black clad men fade into the hallway where Sarah and Severus, along with a mysterious man had gone moments before, were attacked by two Death Eaters of their own. 

Merra who had been sitting at the bar managed to remain seated as her right heel connected with her Death Eaters crotch before she pointed a finger at her latest victim sowing his hands, lips, and feet together with her magic. Then, after downing the rest of her drink she kindly asked the bar tender for her tab.

James on the other hand had taken a more active approach towards his Death Eater. Leaping out of his seat James sparred in a little hand-to-hand with his invader for he knew he could now show the watching public his powers to shape shift. After successfully cornering his attacker from behind and had his hand conveniently placed at his throat James change just his left hand into that of a lion, cutting the mans throat.

After that Neil and Emma who had managed to fight their way off of the dance floor came to their friends aid, yet upon seeing that the problem was already taken care of Emma went to do what she could for James's newly sported black eye and Neil knelt down besides the struggling man that Merra had captured.

Neil kindly asked Merra to remove the stitches from the mans mouth and bind him further to the floor. Merra did so and began questioning the Death Eater yet just as soon as the first question was ask the veins in the mans head began to bulge and his throat began to shrink cutting off his air. The eyes of the man began to bulge out as his blood vessels erupted.

Neil arose from his knelling position on the floor. As he stared at the now lifeless body of the former Death Eater in training he muttered to himself, "Voldemort, your more clever than I thought."

* * *

Sarah ran along the outer walls of the club towards a second deserted hallway she had noticed earlier. She didn't know way by she had a fare easy time maneuvering around the club for it seemed that everyone was gathering near the bar. 

When Sarah came to the deserted hall she notice that this was the hall where the bathrooms were located. Choosing the women's bath she ran inside.

"I already told you, you have the wrong guy. I don't even own this bar my name is Winther."

"I'm getting tired of you old man. Now tell me how to get to Harry Potter… Tell me now!"

"I will never—"

Sarah who had been working her way silently towards the Death Eater hopping from stall to stall, saw his reach for the knife.

"You old fool! You'll pay for that!"

Sarah lunged forward with her killer fan firmly grasped in her hand. However she was a second to late. Just before her fan meet with the back of the Death Eater Sarah heard the knife slice right through the flesh of the old man Winther.

Winther didn't make a sound as he was stabbed and killed but the Death Eater let out a high pitched scream as Sarah used her strength to drive the fan right through the bones and ribs of the Death Eater right to his stone heart.

Pulling her fan from the former Death Eater's corpse she tapped it twice against her hand and watched as all the blood ran off in onto her hand and the floor. Sarah quickly checked for Winther's pulse, not bothering to check Voldemort's former pon, after finding none she left muttering a quick prayer of peace for Winther under her breath.

Now with her quest dead she went to see how Severus faired. She could tell by his magic that he was still alive but she couldn't be sure that he wasn't in pain for their bond wasn't that strong yet.

On her way back she didn't even notice the horror stricken facing and randomly crying people in the crowd around the bar. She was too busy thinking about her student. Skidding to a stop at the hall entrance she began to run down the hall.

The two men had abandoned their wands and where now both fighting with hilt knives. And Sarah had gotten there just in time to see Severus stabbed in the arm. Severus let out a cry of fury as he used his other arm to stab his attacker right in the stomach. The man staggered backwards as he fell to the ground, twitching slightly.

Sarah continued to run throwing her hilt knife at the man's throat making it hover just above him, threatening his life if he dared to move.

Clasping to her knees by the side of her now fallen student she called to him. "I'm here Severus… Stay here with me, come now." Tacking the knife that was still clutched in his hand she slit her wrist and pressed it to his wounded shoulder.

That was the last thing Severus saw before his mind faded into darkness.

* * *

I really, REALLY liked writing this chapter even if it was more gory than usual. 

As always BlackFire is still a great inspiration for me and now she isn't hardly as pushy… Now she just keeps nagging me instead!

The killer fan that I gave Sarah is called a _shukusen_ it means 'lady fan'. It is found in the Tamora Pierce books and here's the definition:

_Yamani fan, silk on steel ribs that are often engraved or pierced with a design. The outer ends of the ribs are very sharp, acting as a thrusting weapon when the fan is closed and as a slashing weapon when it is open. Traditionally carried by Yamani ladies when they don't wish to be seen with a weapon._

Hope you all enjoyed next chapter we'll get more into Severus's injury so NO he is not DEAD! And I'm sad to say that this will be the last we see of the Squeaky Door, however the next chapter will be rather exciting even though it might not have THIS much action.


	22. Merloom's Ward

Disclaimer… Enough said.

Chapter twenty-two  
Merloom's Ward

Severus awoke to the incredible pain of his shoulder, which was throbbing madly. However, through the pain of his pounding shoulder Severus heard the light almost silent tap of footsteps. Slightly he opened his eyes careful not to let his enemy know he was awake. Opening his eyes Severus realized that he was in a bed room he didn't recognize with Neil sitting at a table not five feet from him, reading.

_Well enemy wasn't to far off._ Thought Severus before the almost silent pat of the footsteps drew his attention once more.

Moving just his eyes to the foot of the bed he saw his teacher pacing. Her hands were shoved deeply into the pockets of her habit and her face which was no longer expressionless held a look of mild concern.

"Sarah, your going to wear a hole in your rug." Said Neil without looking up from his book.

Sarah said nothing in reply.

Severus however found his mind full of questions. Why was he in Sarah's room? What the hell happen? And why could he not move his legs?

Severus who has tried to shift slightly in the bed found that he could feel nothing below his shoulders.

"Sarah, why don't you go into your library and read." Suggested Neil. Then looking up he added, "It will help keep your mind off things… Even if just for a little while Sarah. I will call you if he wakes."

Severus felt himself trying to hold back a smirk at the mages arrogance.

"No," said Sarah, "I should stay here. I am his teacher after all."

"Sarah, there is a reason for us all taking turns watching him… It's so you don't always have to be here! Besides, your only going to be in the next room."

"No I'm not." Said his teacher stubbornly, "because I'm not going anywhere."

Neil shrugged in defeat as Severus faded back into darkness.

* * *

The next time Severus awoke was to the sound of knocking. As he tentatively opened his eyes as to make sure no one saw him wake Severus's gaze found his teacher who was standing against the wall by the closed door bagging her head, not all to gently, into it repeatedly. She looked tired, board, and extremely anxious.

Severus was distracted from his observation by a stinging in his shoulder. Someone was cleaning his shoulder wound will a warm cloth that had been soaked in some ghastly liquid. Luckily his head was turned away from the person holding the cloth so that he or she could not see his slight grimace as the stinging liquid cleaned his wound.

A moment later Sarah, who had still continued to pound her head into the door, paused for a moment in her quest for brain, "How is it?" she asked.

"The wound is beginning to clear up and the poison is beginning to receding."

Severus recognized the second voice as Emma's. He fought the erg to turnaround, snatch the cloth from her, and ask her what the hell she meant be poison. However, he did realize that he could feel a dull sting in his leg although he couldn't move it. As he began to drift one more into sleep he wondered if the stinging in his leg had anything to do with the poison.

* * *

When Severus awoke for the third time he spotted Sarah at the table beside his bed. She was hunched over at least two dozen scrolls of parchment looking intently at one of them. In her right hand she held a lavish red feathered quill which she kept dipping into a small bottle which looked as if it had nothing in it. His teacher also had on a pair of black glasses that were perched on the end of her nose.

_She's working with invisible ink. _Severus though to himself. _But why?_

There was a slight knock at the door before Emma stepped in carrying was looked like a basket of medical supplies. "Still asleep?" She asked Sarah.

Sarah looked up at Emma over the black glasses before pulling them off her nose and setting them carefully beside the small bottle.

"I thought I felt him stir a moment ago but I think it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I think lack of sleep is finally getting to me and looking through those horrid glasses doesn't help the matter either."

"You should get some rest. At lest make up a cot in here if you won't leave."

"Perhaps your right. If he doesn't wake by the time you leave I'll sleep."

"All right. I just came in to change the bandages. Neil is going to come in and stay with him in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I'm just going to clean up my scrolls and then I'm going to sit back in the chair."

For the first time Severus noticed a large comfortable looking armchair in the farthest corner of the room.

Remaining perfectly still Severus bit his tongue in an attempted not to cry out as Emma began to peel back the bandages. Once she had removed them Severus once again felt the stinging sensation of the stringing cloth being pressed to his wound once more. However this time it was followed by a cooling gel seemed to take most of the pain away, even if only for the moment.

Feeling almost relaxed Severus felt almost as if he would sleep once more, but at that moment Neil chose to open the door. "Ah, Severus it's nice to see your up."

Needless to say Severus was more than startled for he had no idea how the idiotic mage had been able to tell he was awake. Severus had shut his eyes the minute Neil had walked into the room.

"It's nice to see you sneering again."

_So that's how he new. Stupid! Stupid!--_

"How's your shoulder."

Severus broadened his sneer. "Wounded." He said dryly.

Neil smiled before turning to Emma who looked thoroughly shocked. "W-When did you… When did you wake?"

Severus didn't answer. Instead he turned his sneer on her.

Emma then turned around toward Sarah's still scattered supplies. "Sarah… Sarah?"

Looking over at the cozy armchair Severus saw his teacher curled up, asleep within it.

Neil gave out a low chuckle. "She'll be upset she felt asleep just before you woke up." With that Neil strode over to Sarah and pulled off the outer clock he was wearing over his habit. He then gently laid it over her sleeping form before he kissed her on the head and mumbled something softly to her.

Severus was Ah-struck and appalled at the display of affection but he let none of it show on his face as Neil walked back over toward him. Emma how had gathered up her things head toward the door with a nod to Neil and a smile toward Sarah. Neil looked down at Severus, which made him very uncomfortable, then said, "I sure you have many questions but I think it best that we wait for Sarah to wake. After all she is the reason you can still breath." And with another of his retched smiles he went about collecting Sarah's things before pulling out a book of his own and sitting down to read.

* * *

When Severus awoke the next morning Sarah was already gone. Neil and Kaki were the only people in the room. Kaki said she would go get him something to eat, but Severus insisted he was fine and that he just wanted to talk to Sarah. Soon Kaki and Severus began a heated fight which was only broken up by Neil when he began to see tiny lightening bolts ripple through his friends hair and flicker in her eyes.

Once Kaki had returned when a plate of food and in a rather unkindly manner shoved it in Severus's lap she left telling Neil that she would send Sarah up in about half an hour.

Neil nodded before turning to Severus watching him eat.

"What?" Said Severus irritably when he realized the mage was staring at him.

"Nothing," replied the mage. "Would you like to clean up before Sarah arrives?"

Severus reluctantly nodded when he realized just how greasy his hair was. However he was slightly put out when Neil began to mop his face with a warm washcloth.

Severus turned his head away from the cloth and Neil took it away. "Will get you cleaned up proper after Sarah leaves."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the word _we_ only to say that he wouldn't be needing any help.

Once Severus was done eating Neil helped he from the bed, for much to Severus's grief he was unable to do it alone. Neil helped him put on an outer rode over the boxers which seemed to be all he had been wearing.

As soon as they had finished and Severus had taken a seat at the small worktable there was a knock on the door. Neil went to answer it. The door opened to reveal Sarah, holding a steaming mug. She walked over to Severus and handed it to him. Eyeing her slightly he sniffed the mug. Using his keen potions senses he could tell that it was some sort of herbal concoction and that it would taste horrid. However he drank it anyway.

After swallowing it in large gulps Severus worked hard to keep his face impassive. The concoction had been vile and he could still taste the reminisce of it in his mouth. However the longer he sat there, with the mug of the foul tasting liquid still in his hands, the more control he began to have over his legs. He began to be able to feel his toes as he moved them around in the black slippers Neil had given him.

"Perhaps we should move into the library." Sarah said when Severus finished with his mug. "There is more room in there." As Sarah headed into the other room Neil help Severus to his feet and into the library.

Sarah was cleaning off a few books that had been scattered on the table. Severus took a seat at one end of the oval table and Sarah and Neil sat on either side of him.

"Severus first off you should know that you where stabbed… in case you don't remember." Neil looked at him questioningly.

"I remember." Severus replied. "I blackout just as Sarah…" Realization came to his face as he looked at his teacher. "Sarah cut herself."

The mage responded by bowing her head slightly. "I was using my blood to try and transfer a bit of my self healing magic into your system. I was trying to keep you stable until one of the others came and found us."

Neil now started to talk. "The others and myself where stationed by the bar at the time. There we met a few Death Eaters of our own. We killed all but one yet when I went to question him his died…" Neil paused his face gaining a feeling of self loathing. One of the few emotions that Severus new well. "I should have checked for death spells but I didn't no wizards used them. Back home many of our… less loyal citizens use them on there servants to prevent any fatal leeks of information."

"Neil and Merra felt my distress when I used my magic to try and save you. I new that they would be there soon enough so I made no attempt to move you." Sarah turned back to Neil as if asking what to say next.

Neil just kept staring right at Severus. "When we found you to Sarah was near a black out herself. Once we got the both of you back into the carriage Sarah had sobered up slightly and insisted she was fine. So Emma went to work on you and like idiots we all believed Sarah was relatively fine."

Severus through at sharp glance at Sarah who had bowed here head slightly. She refused to look up so Neil continued. "James transformed into an owl and flew ahead to worn Poppy of your coming.

"We took both you and Sarah to the hospital wing yet Sarah refused to be looked at until you were taken care of."

Severus through another quick glance at his teacher who was fingering the rim of the table deeply interested in the lines on the wood.

"Emma looked after Sarah using her syrups to stabilized her while Poppy looked at you. When the Headmaster arrived Poppy told him that some sort of poison had entered your system. Dumbledore immediately demanded that Sarah allow herself to be looked at for he must have realized she had done something to try and save you."

Neil stopped once again another wave of self hatred coming upon him. "I could have killed myself for not realizing it sooner… Severus, when Sarah tried to heal you by allowing her blood to flow into yours she had also allowed your blood _and_ the poison in it to transfer into her."

Severus transferred his heated gaze toward his teacher and she finally looked up. "It wasn't that bad. The knife you have been stabbed with was poisonous. Since I was not directly stabbed it was not as bad."

"But waiting didn't help." Said Neil a bit of anger in his voice. "And you new you didn't feel right… You should have said something."

Sarah paid him no heed. "The poison is the reason you cannot fully control your limbs. However I was able to stop the poison from having any lasting effects on you. If my condition is any judge to your own it will be a few weeks before you fully regain the work of your arms and legs. I still have trouble handling a full fledged sword at the moment."

"Are all the Death Eaters Dead?" Asked Severus after a silence had spread over the room.

"The one that attacked you was still alive when we left." Replied Neil. "He was later taken to your wizarding prison. However he died later that night when they tried to question him."

"How long have I been asleep?" Two day not counting the night we brought you back. After Poppy declared you stable Sarah insisted that since she was your teacher she had the right to care for you as she saw fit. After the Headmaster had a few words with Poppy she allowed you to be brought back here to Sarah's rooms and Sarah was suppose to sleep in the Mage room. Although, she did not leave your side until this morning when I told her you have indeed awakened."

"And what of Mr. Winther then? You seem to have failed to mention him." Severus said slyly.

Sarah looked at him a mad expression on her face. "I saw him killed by a Death Eater when he refused to tell him anything. I arrived mere seconds to late to save him. I am currently researching Mr. Winther to see if he may have left something behind that may give us a clue as to what his knowledge of the Ministry was."

Neil then got up from the table. "Well Severus, I suppose you shall want to get cleaned up now so Sarah if you would excuse us." Sarah nodded and with that he hefted the room leaving Sarah and Severus alone in the library.

All was quiet for a moment before Sara stood and looked down at Severus with remorse clearly written on her face. "Severus you are the oldest student I have ever had. And with that comes the conclusion that you are better able to take care of yourself that the others I've taught… That is why I left you that night. I thought you would be able to handle that Death Eater on your own. However I forgot that fact that, that night I was not only your teacher but I was also your partner. Severus… I'm sorry, because no matter student or partner nothing gave me the right to leave you in such a state that night." And with that she turned a left through the door to her office.

Had to tie up some lose ends in the chapter however I think the question now is what lose ends did Sir Winther leave for Sarah to find and might I add don't just think in material possessions… (evil grin)

I'm going on vacation Saturday for about a week and this Friday I'm busy all day so unfortunately it will be quite a while before the next chap come outL

Thanks to BlackFire who was so understanding as to not chop my dead off when I told her there would be a delay because of computer problems. As for the beta thing I think either she died of her internet is still down… I'm leaning more towards the second reason;)


	23. Granddaughter

J. K. Rowling has just finished her 6th book which was amazing. If you people have read the other to 22 chapters of this story it is obvious that I am not her… Therefore I believe it is safe to say I don't own it and I make no money off of it.

Note if you forget who Mr. Winther is you need to remind yourself now! I'm sorry I know it's been a while.

Chapter Twenty-three  
Granddaughter

Over the next few days Sarah became furious over her work researching Winther. The only time she ever paused in her work was to teach. Severus had notice a change in Sarah since there visit to the Squeaky Door. Every time one of the other mages would offer to help with Severus or one of her other students beyond what they already did she would become defensive launching into feuds and speeches about how she was there rightful teacher and how the _young mages_ as she called them, much to Severus's grief, were her responsibility.

One day when Severus had stepped into the mages room to pick up a potions recipe Sarah had wanted him to try, he had found himself alone with Scott who had been intently staring at a bowl of. The mage had given Severus some unneeded comforting telling him that Sarah was just worried about failing again. He told Severus that she often got paranoid like this and that it was nothing to worry about.

Severus thought about the mages words and realized how really paranoid she was. She was working entirely in invisible ink now in her research on Winther, determined to not let anything slip. She was now relaying all information to Severus directly too, because of the mishap with the information for the Squeaky Door.

Meanwhile James's bird which had been found squawking with two broken wings and a fractured leg on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. James had healed it in a few hours, but he and Hagrid were still watching after it like their only child, which made Severus smirk every time he thought of the happy couple.

Meanwhile the whole school was in an uproar over the upcoming quidditch match. It was the first match of the year and it was Slytherin verses Gryffindor. Both the number of pranks and the number of detentions given because of them had doubled in the past week.

* * *

Sarah and Severus were to meet in the staff room after lunch the next Tuesday. They had been planning on going over some of Sarah's research since she and Severus were the only teachers that didn't have classes on Tuesday afternoon.

They met in the corridor outside of the staff room and entered together. However they both soon realized that they were not alone. Professor McGonagall sat an one of the chairs facing the door sipping a cup of very dark looking coffee, looking rather pale and worn.

The couple froze at the door. But Sarah was well aware that it would arouse suspicion and not to mention anger if they both were to just turn around and leave.

Severus who stood behind Sarah was watching his teacher closely to see what she wanted to do about this unsuspected intrusion. When Severus realized that she was just as stunned as he, he took the first opening he saw to fish then both from the moat.

"Minerva, I thought you would be in class."

The old women looked up from her coffee and threw her gaze back and forth between the pair still stand at the door.

Severus gave his teacher a little shove in the back to push her forward so that they could both enter the room.

McGonagall watched Sarah with glaring eyes as Severus took the chair directly across from the older witch and Sarah to the farther of the to chairs next to Severus.

Minerva turned her gaze back towards Severus. "Well I would be in class, but I was forced to cancel all my afternoon classes because within five minutes of the start of class my inter fourth year Hufflepuff and Slytherin class was poisoned with a toxic gas that had erupted from a Hufflepuff girls wand. There're all down in the hospital wing and Poppy is in such a fuss I came up here to escape the madness."

Severus looked on with interest, but Sarah had found a better interest in her hilt knife. McGonagall watched her finger the knife with apprehension.

"Why were you not contaminated?" Asked Severus looking intrigued.

"When I realized what was happening I was able to through up a shield around me and the students but they are younger and _most of them_ smaller, so the vapor had already taken effect Replied McGonagall finally looking away from Sarah's shimmering blade.

"And how long did it take you to realize that you were allowing your entire class to be poisoned?" Asked Sarah.

McGonagall turned to glare at her. "First off _I _did not poison them. Secondly Madam Pomfrey assures me that in a worst case scenario one of the students shall have to spend the night… Do you watch quidditch _Professor_?"

Sarah smiled slyly. "I shall ignore the fact that you did not answer my question if only to answer yours.

"I have never if fact seen a match, but I have seen a few books on the subject and have a bit of background in riding a broom stick."

"Oh," said McGonagall with a smile. "So you'll have not picked who you are going to cheer for on Saturday."

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Well… Which are you going to pick Gryffindor… _or Slytherin_."

Sarah graced McGonagall with another of her loveliest fake smiles. "Are the teachers suppose to pick sides if the are not the head of the opposing teams house?"

McGonagall frowned, but made a quick recovery. "Well for the sake of the students we don't discussed our preferences in front of them, however that doesn't mean we don't have them." She smiled. "So what will it be then?" She asked with a smile towards Severus before looking back at Sarah. "You grandfather was a great asset to Gryffindor in his day you know."

"Yes, in fact I did. As I understand it Gryffindor is currently in possession of the Quidditch Cup, are they not?"

"Why yes," McGonagall smiled at Severus again before turning back to Sarah.

"Well then… I suppose the appropriate color for me to wear on Saturday would be green…"

Severus was shocked, but he was having a bit more luck in covering his emotions than dear McGonagall across from him.

"Because it is my understanding that the underdog is always the way to place ones chips." Finished Sarah.

Placing her hilt knife back in her sock she stood to leave. "If you need me Severus I shall be in my library doing some research." She turned to McGonagall, "Good day Professor."

Severus used his wand to summon the pot of coffee and a cup from the side table before pouring himself a cup, smirking all the while.

* * *

The week progressed as normal. Sarah had even invited Severus to assist in her research after his lesson Friday. She had still made no headway in her research and when the clock struck two and Severus headed back to his own quarters there was still no difference.

Sarah had intended to continue in her research after showing Severus out, but as soon as she sat down again there was a knock at her office door. Without waiting for an answer the door was opened and Kaki stepped through the office headed straight for the light coming from the library.

She stopped right in front or the worktable waiting for Sarah to acknowledge her presence.

"What are you doing up?" Sarah asked the cloudy eyed mage. "You look like the walking dead."

"I could tell you the same thing." Kaki replied tartly. "It's late. Why are you still working?"

"For your information I'm almost done… Why are you here anyway?"

"Neil confessed that you had told him you would be spending the night in our room when you didn't show up. So I figured either Severus had managed to make a potions mistake that killed you both or you were stupid enough to try and pull another all-nighter."

Sarah gave her friend a rather crocked smile. "Sorry I forgot. I invited Severus to do some research with me and he just left not but five minuets ago."

"Fine, I'll help you clean up and then we can head back together." Kaki said while crossing her arms over her chest and giving Sarah a look that said don't argue with me. But, Sarah did anyway.

"I think I'll stay her actually… You can stay too if you'd like." She replied in a carefree tone.

Kaki seemed to consider this for a minute before she uncrossed her arms and smiled. "All right, but you'll have to floo the others and tell them were staying. Magical powder or no I still don't like the idea for sticking my head in the fire."

Sarah smile too as she began to laugh. Walking over to the hearth she threw in a pinch of powder before putting her head in the green flames and calling out, "The Mages' room."

* * *

The next morning Sarah awoke to the smell of very strong coffee. Opening her eyes she excepted the mug Kaki gave her, grateful that her own was filled with tea.

"I'm going to head back to my room so I can get changed. I'll see you at the match all right?"

And once again without waiting for an answer Kaki left the room leaving Sarah to get ready herself. Since she had canceled all her Saturday classes due to the match Sarah took her time getting dressed.

After getting dressed in her usual fashion of breeches with a while button-down shirt. She pulled on her black habit which she always wore when she was with her students, except for Severus that is and went down to the great hall for a quick bite to eat before heading out to the pitch planning on snagged a front row seat in the teachers box from which she would watch the game.

Although when she entered the box she noticed that Severus was sitting in the corner of the top row and went to sit with him instead.

"Good morning, Severus." She said brightly while pulling a long emerald green and white striped scarf from the left-hand pocket of the habit. She had seen some of the Slytherin's wearing them in the mornings on there way to Herbology and had kindly asked the house elf Dobby to get her one after she had told McGonagall she would be routing for Slytherin. Sarah however had been taken aback when at first Dobby had returned with a red and gold scarf with some cock-en-bull story about it being warmer. However on the second try the elf had returned a scarf in the appropriate colors.

Severus looked over at his teacher as she rapped the Slytherin scarf cicurly around her neck. He himself never wore any such thing. Everyone at Hogwarts new who he wanted to win. "Good morning." He replied once she was settled.

Severus then turned away from her trying to think of a to make her leave. He did not want to be seen with her when- to late. Lucius Malfoy had just appeared in the teachers box.

"Good morning, old friend." Said Malfoy as he made his way up to the top of the box.

"Hello Lucius."

"Ah, Severus who is your young lady friend." He asked but without waiting for a reply he continued up the stairs to stand in the row just before the one where the two professors were sitting. He then took Sarah's hand and pressed it softly to his lips, looking at her through his long, lashes. "Usually women as beautiful as yourself don't find it fit to speed there time with the likes of my dear friend."

Severus saw a broad, sweet smile come to Sarah's face. It looked to be genuine but Severus thought other wise as she answered in an overly sweet voice, "Well that really is a shame that some women are so shallow… But I assure you Mr. Malfoy that I am nothing of the sort."

Lucius eyed her for a moment as if questioning her answers. Severus became tense as if readying himself to pounce. Then Lucius Struck up the conversation once more on something completely different.

"And why is it that someone like the Headmaster's granddaughter is rooting for Slytherin. It seems just as likely as Severus being a secret fan of Gryffindor." He smiled at Severus who hadn't even heard the insult. He brain had stared working a mile a minute as soon as he had heard Lucius mention the word granddaughter.

Sarah, however had a much better handle over her own surprise. "And what makes you think I have any relation to the Headmaster?"

Lucius was now grinning, which made his normally serious face look as if it was about to break.

My son had informed me that the Headmaster's granddaughter had taken up a post here… And the fact that you just look so much like him… I believe you know my son, Draco in fact. He is one of your students I think."

"Yes he is. And I feel I must mention how Draco is the spiting image of yourself."

Standing tall he and proud he said, "Yes, he does indeed look like a Malfoy."

"Indeed."

Just then the Headmaster walked into the box. "Ah, hello Lucius. Come to watch the game have you. I see you have met Professor Merloom."

"Lucius turned to Dumbledore with a smug look in his eye. "Yes in fact, your granddaughter was just enlightening me as to why she is rooting for Slytherin."

Severus saw the twinkle in the old man's eye's die out at the word granddaughter.

_That word seems to have become a more feared word than Voldemort. _Severus thought to himself while trying desperately to quickly draw attention away from Sarah's heritage before things got to out of hand.

However the Headmaster was once again far ahead of everyone else, however this time with not such an ingenious plan.

"Sarah if you would please come down to sit by me you can better hear the commentator."

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Of course." And with one last sarcastically sweet glance at Luicus Sarah left the top row of the box leaving Luicus to take the place next to Severus.

"Well indeed old friend this does promise to be a most interesting game."

Severus nodded as he watch the rest of the student flood into the stands.

* * *

"AND HE'S DONE IT! DRACO MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Cried the commentator. A third year Slythirein who was filling in because the normal commentator had conveniently been _accidentally_ hit with a _misfired_ spell the day before that had removed his tongue. SYLTHEIREIN WINS! 180 to 90.

With the match ended everyone began to pile out of the stands. Severus could hear the Slytherins roaring from across the stadium. They seemed to be singing some song about Weasley and a King but he paid this little mind for as he reached the landed and continued out upon the ground he saw Lucius edge his way over to where Sarah was standing alone.

Severus quickly glance around for her friends and the Headmaster but found them all chatting still walking up to the school. _Please don't be waiting for me._ Severus though dreading what Lucius might say if he got to speak with her again.

It was then that Severus realized his _friend_ was indeed chatting idilly with the mage. Walking quickly towards them, his robes billowing behind them he came to a halt next to them just in time to hear Lucius say, "You never did tell me why you routed for Slytherin."

"And by that comment might I assume that you still wish to know?" Sarah challenged.

"You may."

"Well then, it is my experience that the **underdog**," she added extra emphasis on that word making a sour look come to Lucius's face, "is always the better bet."

"Severus could see Lucius's wheels turning for a way to stick her back. Much to his grief he found it.

Reaching into his pocket the platinum blond pulled out a handful of gallons and stuffed them into Sarah's hand. "By the looks of your attire it looks as if you betting isn't always so accurate. Perhaps you could use this to by a new set of robes. It seems such a shame to hide such an excellent figure under such obvious signs of poverty."

Severus feared Sarah was about to do something that would surly have her sent to Askaban however by that time the Headmaster had _finally_ noticed his granddaughters strange company and come to her much unwanted rescue.

"Ah, Lucius, I see you and Severus seem very interested in mage craft. Perhaps if you would like to come up to my office the _three _of us can discuss it."

Severus could practically feel the rage radiating from Sarah as watched her Grandfather make such an obvious and in her opinion unneeded attempt to save her.

"No that's quite all right Headmaster in fact we were actually discussing you _granddaughters_ interesting choice in wardrobe."

From the look in his eyes Severus was pretty sure the Headmaster had caught on to the black joke as he replied. "Yes aren't they wonderful. She got them for becoming a black level mage. There's only ten in the world you know. They are held in the highest honor if not only for there power and skills but for there smarts in judgment."

And at that the Headmaster took Sarah's hand and lead her off towards the castle. Sarah let the gallons in her free hand drop carelessly to the ground stepping on them as she went.

* * *

After Severus had gotten rid of Lucius and made his way up to the Headmaster office where he was sure he was being waited for Severus knocked on the old wooden door atop the stone steps and was immediately let it.

There he found a fuming Sarah standing besides what was supposed to be her chair while Dumbledore also stood. One hand over his eyes as he used the other to lean on his desk.

"I don't need a baby-sitter grandfather."

"Sarah, don't you understand? Voldemort knows who you are."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Sarah this is serious! He knows that you are my granddaughter."

Severus could see the light in Sarah's eyes. However unlike her grandfather her certain twinkle usually resulted in some sort of pain for whoever fell under her gaze.

"Your granddaughter!" Sarah raged, eye's flashing. "That I might be _Albus_, but that is not all that I am. **I am** one of the most powerful _mages_ in the world and completely capable of defending myself!"

Severus felt the air tighten and he swore he saw the quill on Dumbledore's desk twitch and the bolting paper nearby begin to shake.

"I suggest you focus your heroics on those who actually need it. Good day, _Headmaster_."

Leaving both Dumbledore and Severus frozen in place, she stormed out.

Severus was the first to recover from his shock. He watched and waited for Dumbledore to move and after a moment Dumbledore's had reached for a picture on his desk holding it with great care he brought it close to his face. "You think it would be easier as they get older… However as the days pass you realize that it just keeps getting harder and harder to keep them from harm."

He set the picture down gently, setting it at an angle that allowed Severus to see the picture occupant. A toddler version of Sarah was laughing as she sat upon her grandfather's lap tugging on his long beard as Dumbledore smiled back at her holding her close. Severus looked up at Dumbledore to see him smiling gently at the picture.

Excusing himself Severus got up from his chair without a word and left shutting the door quietly behind him. He knew that he would be called back later to discuss things but he also knew that for now he was dismiss.

* * *

On the way back to his rooms from the Headmaster's office at four in the morning Severus though his tired and weary state decided to take a little detour. He didn't know why but his feet seemed to be leading him along a path that would take him to Sarah's rooms. He knew that she would be awake when he got there, but how he knew this he had know idea. He just somehow knew he had to go to her… Something was up.

When reaching her door Severus knocked and waited. After sometime he knocked again getting aggravated but refusing to leave.

_Inside Sarah was sitting at a desk upon hearing the second knock she guess it was something regent that could not be ignore. Sending out her magic she realized that the person outside her door was Severus. Taking the quill she was currently writing with she scribbled a hurried note and sent the paper out her library, through her office, and under the door._

After his third knock a piece of paper slid from under the door. _You have training tomorrow. You should be in bed. Come in. _

Severus grimace at the note before turning the handle o the door and walking through the office towards the light coming from the open library door.

There he found Sarah sitting at the work table with those infernal reading glass on, writing on a piece of very long parchment with what looked to be no ink. Setting her quill in an _empty_ ink pot and taking off her glasses Sarah turned in her seat to look at him. What she said next shocked the living hell out of him.

"Wotcher Severus, Winther has a granddaughter."

* * *

People look at this story as a break for your tied fingers. I don't give a damn if you review. I write this for a friend of mine and I could always strange her option from her personally;)

This is not proff read at ALL I've had 2 months of comuter problems and just want this thing out!

You've all been so sweetJ Happy I hate Walmart Day!


End file.
